Kunoichi
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Kunoichi…Ninja… ¿Qué les hace distintos? ¿El sexo? ¿El nombre? Fueron a la misma academia, se graduaron en la misma generación, están en el mismo equipo… ¿Qué les hace distintos? CAP 45: Kurotsuchi
1. Ninja

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Primero que nada he de aclarar que este es mi primer fic, no pediré compasión, pero si comentarios, esos ayudan mucho a uno como escritor, tanto para sentirnos alagados, aprender, reconocer nuestros errores o de plano comprender que sería mejor dedicarnos a otra cosa._

_Este fic lo escribí pensando en la concepción que, a mi parecer, Masashi Kishimoto tiene del papel desempeñan las kunoichi como personajes femeninos en el desarrollo de su historia._

_Con base en lo anterior he de hacer una advertencia:_

"_Si eres fan exagerado de básicamente cualquier pareja pues no esperes encontrarlas aquí, no de momento, porque quiero enfocar el fic a las kunoichi más de manera personal, más como mujeres y ninjas femeninos que como chavitas enamoradas corriendo todo el día atrás de un tipo que no les hace caso, no estoy diciendo que no pondré algunas referencias con respecto a sus amores, pero no encontraras una novela romántica en el estricto sentido de la palabra"_

_Hecha mi advertencia, proseguiré a dejar mi trabajo

* * *

_

Kunoichi…Ninja… ¿Qué les hace distintos? ¿El sexo? ¿El nombre? Fueron a la misma academia, se graduaron en la misma generación, están en el mismo equipo… ¿Qué les hace distintos?

* * *

**Ninja**

Un ninja es una sombra sin nombre que se acerca sigiloso a su objetivo, no hay dolor, ni siquiera sorpresa, muchos de ellos desconocen la sensación de causar miedo porque nadie nota cuando se acercan…

Un ninja es un maestro del arte de la guerra que planea con cautela todos sus movimientos, no dan margen de error, no puede haber equivocación en su proceder, simplemente son lo más cercano a la perfección…

Un ninja es un artista de vida y muerte, la esencia pura de la subsistencia, un resplandor efímero pero intenso, un hombre divinizado por la excelencia de su técnica, por la sutileza de su cometer…eso es un ninja.

Pero…

¿Qué es una kunoichi?

Un ninja femenino, una hermana de batalla, una compañera de equipo.

Si es un ninja…

¿Por qué no llamarlas solo así? Ninjas…

Porque no lo son, y es que oculta bajo la razón de proteger a las flores shinobi está el sencillo hecho de que nunca han sido vistas como iguales, no importa que tan fuerte, que tan hábil, que tan lista sea, siempre será a ojos varones solo una mujer; problemática, débil…molesta.

Porque solo llegó a Godaime gracias a que al hombre a quien propusieron primero se negó.

Porque tres años de duro entrenamiento con una sanin legendaria no le ayudaron a caminar hombro a hombro con sus compañeros, siguió detrás.

Porque el dōjutsu de su familia se queda corto en todas las misiones, incluso un miembro del Bōke la supera con facilidad.

Porque carga con la maldición de las rubias: belleza seductora, talento relegado.

Porque lo único por lo que otros la notan es que el genio Hyūga y la bestia verde de Konoha están en su equipo.

Quizás deberían considerar dejar sus maneras féminas, cortarse el pelo para dejarlo llenar de tierra y sangre, colmar su blanca y suave piel de cicatrices, dejar sus manos al sol para que las queme… quizás.

Si, sería lo más fácil, renunciar a ser mujer para poder ser un ninja total y poder entonces demostrar que no hay debilidad, obligarles a verles a la altura y no hacia abajo, que amigos y enemigos miren un oponente digno, un compañero formidable.

Habría entonces que olvidase de los baños largos y relajantes, el jabón perfumado y las lociones de belleza, claro que, a cambio habría reconocimiento… es un cambio justo, después de todo, ser ninja es un camino que cada una escogió, fuese por la razón que fuese, cada una lo hizo.

Lograr caminar hombro a hombro con sus compañeros, ensuciarse sin miedo, atacar sin compasión, seguir ciegamente las reglas de los shinobi, entumir el corazón y jamás demostrar sus sentimientos, reprimirlos hasta no tenerlos para que cada rechazo de ese amor platónico duela menos y que las lágrimas poco a poco dejen de ser un amago de su feminidad y debilidad.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguna de ellas fue felicitada sinceramente por sus compañeros de equipo?

¿Cuándo fueron escuchadas de verdad y tomadas en cuenta para alguna decisión importante?

Si no pueden ser poderosas como sus camaradas, si no pueden ser vistas como iguales en el campo de batalla no deberían siquiera estar, pero tienen su lugar y a modo de pequeños detalles ellas forman el pilar principal de cualquier fuerza masculina.

* * *

_A partir de siguiente capítulo serán one shot de cada una de las kunoichi y menciones honoríficas, el orden no indica preferencia, es solo conforme a la inspiración._


	2. Debilidad

**Debilidad**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en el viejo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete.

¿Por qué seguía yendo ahí? Porque ahí comenzó todo, ahí los conoció realmente y ahí se formo cada fragmento de su carácter.

De momento le vinieron algunos recuerdos de cuando estaba en la academia, soltó una pequeña risa de solo tratar de imaginar una motita rosa todo el día detrás de un moreno que no reparaba en su existencia. Luego un rubio siendo golpeado por la misma mota rosa, siempre le pareció un idiota, solo que al principio era un idiota insoportable, y luego fue su idiota favorito. El maestro haragán, ni cómo olvidarlo.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Siempre fue muy de su estilo atormentarse por el pasado que no volverá, vivir de recuerdos y de ilusiones auto impuestas, porque así era más fácil no darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era más fácil imaginar que era un entrenamiento rutinario de Iruka-sensei que reconocer que en verdad había atravesado con un kunai el pecho de un hombre.

De un tiempo a la fecha su corazón pesaba demasiado, su alma apenas y podía mantenerse entera, todo por culpa del código shinobi que trata a todos como si de simples herramientas se tratara, sin emociones, sin recuerdos, sin conciencia.

Ella era fuerte, enojada daba miedo, y muchos preferían enfrentarse de cara a su maestra que a la pequeña chica de cabellos rosados, pero debajo de esos lapsos de histeria y violencia injustificada seguía siendo solo una chica frágil, por más que daba vueltas al asunto no comprendía cómo el moreno podía hacer todo eso como si de regar flores se tratara, o cómo el rubio terminada la misión seguía tan animado como después de una cena en Ichiraku. Ella era frágil porque aunque el objetivo fuera un peligroso criminal lloraba, pero ya no frente a ellos, de eso hacía mucho.

Comenzaba a llover, el agua fría la empapó por completo en poco tiempo, pero no se movió, seguía ahí sobre uno de los troncos donde su mentor los ataba cuando hacían trampa en el entrenamiento queriendo hundirse en esas memorias que ahora parecían tan lejanas.

La lluvia pasó a tormenta, pero seguía ahí, totalmente inmutable, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Un relámpago que había caído cerca la sacó de su meditación haciéndole notoria su condición, se levantó entonces para dirigirse a su departamento, quedaba lejos pero daba lo mismo, ya estaba mojada.

Las calles de la aldea estaban vacías, ninguna persona mentalmente sana saldría de su casa con semejante clima, ahí el detalle, ninguno de los shinobi está bien, no se veían, pero ocultos en callejuelas, tejados y árboles se encontraban montando guardia, por aquello de algún ataque… paranoia… eso definía la actitud del consejo, aunque con justa razón, terminaba la guerra y a lo largo de su vida, un shinobi se hace de una lista considerable de enemigos, como ella, que ahora cargaba con otra vida.

Aún con su paso lento llegó a su piso, se metió sin problema automáticamente dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para llenar la tina con agua caliente. Una vez lista, se despojó de sus húmedas ropas.

Siguió pensando el asunto que la había abstraído desde aquella mañana.

¿Por qué le pesaba tanto el haber terminado con la existencia de aquél hombre?

Hacía unas horas que regresaba de la misión, habían corrido toda la noche, les habían asignado una tarea que llevaba marca de urgente, razón por la que acampar no era opción, llegaron apenas despuntaba el alba. El poblado parecía fantasma, ni una persona a la vista, ni un animal por las calles.

La tensión se podía cortar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Miedo. Sí, tenía miedo, pero no por ella.

Se separaron para buscar el objetivo, el destino quiso que fuera ella quien le encontrara al frente de una de las humildes casas. Un renegado con katana en mano, sosteniendo a quien fuera su última víctima y que al verla dejó caer el cadáver, sin discursos ni monólogos absurdos se lanzaron al ataque. Aquél no era ninja, lo supo casi al momento pero su arte con la espada era impecable, su velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier espadachín que no fuera shinobi, fuerte ágil, terriblemente astuto.

Valiéndose de todas sus habilidades ninja logró desarmarlo y someterle, lo tenía contra el piso. Entonces, por primera vez lo miró con detenimiento, sus rostro, su cabello, le era familiar, un momento de duda.

¿Quién era?...

Abrió los ojos de golpe recordadno: ¡El forjador de espadas de la aldea! ¿Podía ser el hijo de aquél que desapareció de la aldea hacía años? ¿Por qué se había convertido en un asesino corriente? ¿No era acaso que su padre era uno de los hombres más respetados de la aldea, no solo por su trabajo, sino por su actitud serena y honorable? Aquél anciano que había forjado las espadas de los ninjas de la hoja solo pedia que la sangre con la que la manchara no fuera de inocentes...

Él vio su duda y aprovecho su error para atacarla con un kunai que se hallaba perdido en suelo. La herida fue en el vientre, ella entró en pánico, aunque no era la primera vez que la herían en batalla, le dio terror, pero no por ella.

Recobró el control de la situación, usando la misma arma con que había sido herida de un golpe directo, ya sin duda, le atravesó el corazón.

Sus compañeros llegaron después, ella se había atendido la herida con prisa pero especial esmero, no dijo más que la misión había concluido, ellos por respuesta solo tomaron el camino de regreso a la aldea…

¿Por qué sufría por un asesino sin corazón?

Ya lo sabía pero le costaba admitirlo, él era el hijo de alguien, el hijo descarriado pero hijo al fin y al cabo, por eso le pesaba, porque esa misma mañana había confirmado algo que ya sospechaba, que ella iba a traer una vida al mundo.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, de nuevo recordó su estancia en la academia y sus primeros días en el equipo siete, su breve infancia, porque en Konoha el tiempo para divertirse y reír por tonterías era corto, te obligan a crecer, a ver la muerte como algo cotidiano, aceptar que tu vida no está en tus manos y aunque ella amaba al pequeño ser que ya crecía en su interior; lloraba, porque nacería en una aldea ninja, en un mundo lleno de rencores y venganzas.

Lloraba porque aquella mañana tomó una vida, cuando irónicamente al ser médico debería cuidarla, cuando por ser mujer debería crearla.

Lloraba porque ella como el anciano forjador podía equivocarse y hacer que el pequeño inocente terminara derramando su sangre a manos de alguien más.

Terminó su baño casi al tiempo en que el sol salía de nuevo, con el agua casi fría, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, caminó hasta su guardarropa; abrió las puertas y su mirada se cruzó en el espejo que tenía ahí, se quedó mirando el reflejo unos momentos. Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ahora debería cuidarse más, no solo por ella, debía ser fuerte, pero siempre tener su corazón abierto para aquel pequeñito que venía…

Ya cambiada se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage para que, junto a su equipo, entregaran el reporte de la misión. Se los encontró en el camino, ninguno ignoró las ojeras y lo hinchado de los ojos de la chica, un comentario referido a su debilidad salió despectivo de la boca de uno, pero ella lo ignoró. Otro hizo referencia a que los shinobi no deben mostrar sentimientos y el tercero alegó que llorar por basura como aquel sujeto era pérdida de tiempo, pero ella los ignoró.

Ninguno lo entendería, porque ellos no comprenderían lo que es tener dos papeles en el juego de la vida, dos papeles que constantemente chocan entre si y que para sobrevivir a eso la fortaleza de una mujer está en la calidez de su corazón no en la fuerza de su puño. Y que solo así no podía equivocarse y descarriar a su hijo.

* * *

_¿Quién es el papá? Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, ¡Pasen y den su opinión!_


	3. Palabras Mudas

**Palabras mudas**

No habían pasado más de tres minutos desde la última vez que vio el reloj en su mesa de noche; la hora indicada se acercaba pero los veinte minutos faltantes se hacían cada vez más eternos. Ajustó por enésima vez la correa de su porta kunais. Las manos le temblaban levemente al igual que sus labios, el estomago se le revolvía y el corazón se encogía cada vez más.

Ya no podía postergarlo otra vez, hizo todo lo que pudo para no tener que hacerlo, pero era perfectamente consciente de que la decisión había sido tomada y cumplir era la única opción que tenía.

Se dirigió con paso lento al _Dôjô-arashi*_ en el corazón del barrio. Los pasillos de la mansión estaban ya vacíos, incluso la servidumbre estaba reunida en aquél lugar, solo faltaba por llegar ella.

Dejó salir un suspiro por nadie en especial, solo para tratar de calmar su respiración, lo último que quería es que vieran como se sentía. Bajó las escaleras sin más prisa que cuando caminaba, cruzó el vestíbulo principal, salió de la casa, pasó por el jardín de acceso, llegó hasta la avenida privada y tomó dirección al punto de su cita.

Hasta ese momento sus pensamientos se centraban en pequeños asuntos paradójicos como lo bello que era el rosal de la entrada, lo alto del ciprés del patio, el aire frío que circulaba por la aldea en aquellas fechas. Ese día se le antojaba más para salir a dar un paseo con sus amigos y conversar… en realidad solo escuchar las conversaciones que ellos mantuvieran, no es que no tuviera nada que decir, o que a causa de su hilo de voz prefiriera guardar silencio, no era eso, solo que ella había sido educada a que si no hay nada realmente importante que decir, un Hyūga no dice nada.

Ya casi llegaba, podía ver perfectamente la gran puerta de madera que se imponía ante ella, sabía que al cruzarla ya no había vuelta atrás. Se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral, podía justo en ese momento correr de regreso, tomar algunas cosas de su habitación, salir de la aldea para nunca regresar y dejar atrás de una vez por todas esas sandeces de la sucesión del clan.

La simple mención de la idea "Hinata la traidora de Konoha" le dio más risa que miedo, no, no iba a huir, eso era de cobardes y ella no lo era, respiró profundo y entró dándole tanta firmeza a su andar como le fue posible.

Llegó justo a tiempo, tanto Sōke como Bōke le saludaron de pie haciendo una recatada reverencia, ni un solo ruido en toda la sala se escuchaba. Tomó su lugar en el _Joseki*_ después de mostrar sus respetos al actual líder del clan, miró de reojo a la izquierda; el Bōke con su primo a la cabeza, miró a la derecha; el Sōke tras su padre. Se distrajo solo un momento no percatándose que ya debía estar en su posición dentro del _Jô*_, con un pequeño sobresalto junto a una mustiada disculpa se puso de pie para tomar lugar, el rubor le subió a la cara, aún no comenzaba y ya estaba quedando mal.

Tomando su posición vio directamente a los ojos de quien sería su oponente, las dos miradas blancas se cruzaron, una seria y otra afligida.

—Joi— dijo el líder, ambas kunoichi tomaron postura de combate Jūken, un par de segundos eternos.

—Hajime— fue la segunda indicación, ambas activaron su dōjutsu y comenzó el enfrentamiento por el liderazgo del clan…

Estaba decidida, no iba a perder otra vez con Hanabi, no iba a perder frente a su padre ni frente al clan, localizó sus puntos vitales y se enfocó en ellos teniendo la ventaja de que por ser más alta tenía más alcance, pero la pequeña le ganaba en velocidad y en ocasiones no lograba evadir el impacto. Un toque, dos, tres; hígado, riñones, pulmones. Uno más, necesitaba acertar uno más para ganar… corazón…

Hanabi se movió evitando que el impacto le diera de lleno, pero no pudo apartarse por completo, el daño recibido era considerable, tosió la sangre acumulada por el estrago a sus pulmones, la mancha roja cayó sobre la ropa de la mayor mientras la menor se desfallecía de espaldas al suelo.

—Yoshi — ordenó el líder.

Definitivamente ese día el tiempo conspiraba para hacerse más largo… tomó con sus dedos la huella de su chaqueta mirándola con parsimonia como si no supiera qué era, miró a su hermana en el suelo que tenía los ojos abiertos luchando por una bocanada de aire, la seriedad, la frialdad y el orgullo de aquellos ojos blancos ahora demostraban ¿Miedo? Lo más seguro, los Sōke apreciaban demasiado su vida, por eso usaban a los Bōke… miró con detenimiento, no, no era miedo, era… ¿Tristeza? ¿Incredulidad? Sí, eso era, de seguro la pequeña nunca pensó que hubiera mejorado tanto en ese tiempo, un tartamudeo la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su hermana que la llamaba…

—Yoshi— ordenó de nuevo el líder haciendo notorio su enfado por la duda que crecía en la hasta ahora ganadora.

—Yoshi— indicó débilmente la vencida.

Hinata se acercó despacio, preparó su último golpe pero antes de darlo miró a su padre y pudo ver que pese al enfado, él tenía una mueca intento de sonrisa de orgullo, tenía el Byakugan en fase activa no se podía equivocar: había logrado la aceptación de su padre. Miró al resto de los presentes: orgullo, satisfacción, aprobación, asentimiento, el clan entero la reconocía como futura líder.

Su corazón latió fuertemente, después de tanto tiempo, los sacrificios y el dolor eran recompensados, giró de nuevo para dar fin al enfrentamiento, pero toda su alegría desapareció de golpe, miró de nuevo su mano manchada, esta vez sí supo reconocer lo que era; sangre, la sangre de su hermana, de su hermana pequeña.

Desistió de su victoria, no podía creer que solo por complacer al clan estuvo por tomar la vida de su hermana, se apartó un poco y se llevó la mano casi asesina a la boca, su cuerpo tembló, volvió a recorrer el clan con la mirada, ahora había decepción, la miraban como un fracaso y deshonra para el clan.

—Yoshi— repitió la vencida con más fuerza que la vez anterior, ella negó con la cabeza, no lo iba a hacer, no la iban a obligar. Desactivo su dōjutsu, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida en medio del más incómodo de los silencios que pudieron generar todos los Hyūga presentes.

De momento, su instinto le indicó que debía moverse, Hanabi reuniendo lo que le quedaba de fuerza se puso de pie y se lanzó de nuevo contra su hermana: —Yoshi— esta vez gritó mientras unas lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos perlados de la pequeña, la mayor esta vez no lucho, de cualquier forma le había hecho el daño suficiente como para que ahora no pudiera dar ni un solo golpe considerable.

No lo entendía.

¡Es que acaso era la única en todo el clan que se daba cuenta que las reglas que los regían eran un asco! ¡¿Matar a su propia hermana para suceder el liderazgo? ¿Qué clase de monstruos se formaban tras los muros de la mansión?

Tanta suntuosidad, educación, tantas tradiciones, y perfectos modales eran solo para encubrir las almas podridas que tenían, no iba a matar a su hermana, no por algo como la aceptación de otros, ya se había superado a sí misma, había dejado de lado su complejo de debilidad, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Hanabi siguió en su frustrado ataque al borde de la histeria reclamando a su hermana mayor que se defendiera, que la atacara, que la acabara de una vez… no respondió.

Ellas nunca tuvieron una relación estrecha, su padre se había encargado de crear un muro de indiferencia entre las dos con su eterna preferencia para con la menor, nunca hubo esa dulce complicidad de guardar secretos, de ser confidentes de amores, jamás se contaron lo sucedido durante un día en la academia o se consultaron para saber que vestido se veía mejor para una cita, se saludaban cuando se encontraban en la casa por mera educación, no había más.

Llamó a su hermana menor con su tan característico hilo de voz, las miradas se cruzaron una vez más: — ¿Qué quieres demostrar? — le preguntó.

La menor se quedó atónita, la mayor por su parte la miro con su siempre dulce y afligido semblante, era la misma de siempre, los años solo habían cambiado su cuerpo y su actitud derrotista, fuera de eso la esencia era la misma. Hanabi se detuvo en seco, pero se aferró a la chaqueta de su hermana para no caer, hizo lo que ella hacia unos momentos; miró los rostros de los miembros del clan e hizo una mueca de asco-

—A ellos nada

La mayor sonrió, había comprendido la situación, ahora si se sentía completa.

_Para que este capítulo quede más claro hay que leer el siguiente: Relativa perfección, posiblemente sean los dos únicos que estén relacionados entre sí, de cualquier forma los dos pueden leerse y entenderse por sí mismos.

* * *

_

_*En cuanto a aclaraciones, pues dejo esto, es la terminología que se usa en los lugares de entrenamiento de artes marciales:_

_Dôjô-arashi: "Dôjô tempestuoso", lugar donde se hacen desafíos._

_Jô: "Área de combate"_

_Joseki: Lugar de saludo, de asiento y de entrada al Tatami de los grados más altos. Situado a la derecha._

_Joi: Atención, preparados. También llamado Kiotsuke._

_Hajime: Comenzad. También Hashime_

_Yoshi: Id, seguid, adelante._

_Jūken: puño suave, estilo de taijutsu que utiliza la línea sucesoria del clan Hyūga (por si alguien no se acuerda)_


	4. Relativa Perfección

**Relativa perfección**

No le costó ningún trabajo levantarse por la mañana, para el caso solo era un día mas de rutina… No, hoy no sería así, así que se reportó como ausente por asuntos de clan en la oficina de la Godaime.

Por fin se habían terminado las postergaciones absurdas de algo que de todas formas tenía que suceder. Faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada, una última mirada al espejo, la banda ninja en su lugar, el cabello ordenado, la ropa impecable, armas afiladas y correctamente colocadas en su lugar, se disponía a girar el pomo de la puerta y salir caminando cuando un pensamiento le cruzó la mente; ella era una kunoichi ¿No? Las puertas solo sirven para cerrar el paso de aire, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par. El cielo estaba despejado y el frío de la temporada inundó sus pulmones dándole un frescor agradable.

Se dirigió saltando de árbol en árbol al Dôjô-arashi del barrio. Como si quisiera presumir su gran agilidad, tomaba impulso con fuerza para caer con gracia y suavidad producto de su entrenamiento favorecido por la ligereza de su complexión.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, tocó tierra antes del portón, entró sin prisa pero tampoco con demasiada calma; con la frente en alto, moviendo su cadera a un ritmo más que adecuado para una señorita con clase, cierto era que no tenía los mismos atributos que su hermana, pero lo que tenía lo sabía manejar perfectamente.

Llegó antes que la mayoría, pero los presentes le saludaron de pie, ni un solo ruido en toda la sala, las conversaciones se llevaban a cabo con la mirada solo acompañadas de ligeros asentimientos o negaciones con la cabeza nada más.

"_El Byakugan además de dar esferas de visión a trescientos sesenta grados y vistas telescópicas es un modo de comunicación infalible entre miembros del clan Hyūga"_

La joven rió para sus adentros por su comentario. Se acercó hasta su padre sin atreverse a romper el silencio le dio sus respetos y tomó su lugar en el Joseki, se sentó a esperar a que diera la hora en punto. Minutos antes de que plazo se cumpliera apareció por el umbral su hermana, se veía determinada. La siguió con la mirada en toda la ceremonia que ha de hacerse para solo saludar al líder, tomó su lugar junto a ella, pero al parecer no la había visto. Su padre dio la indicación para que entraran al Jô y así lo hizo pero vio que su hermana en cambio no, soltó un soplido de fastidio, en serio, ¿En dónde estaba la mente de Hinata todo el tiempo? Porque era obvio que ahí no.

Al fin estuvieron frente a frente vio directamente a los ojos de quien sería su oponente, las dos miradas blancas se cruzaron, una seria y otra afligida.

—Joi— dijo el líder, ambas kunoichi tomaron postura de combate Jūken, un par de segundos pasaron.

—Hajime—fue la segunda indicación, ambas activaron su dōjutsu y comenzó el enfrentamiento por el liderazgo del clan…

Realmente no entendía por qué su padre había insistido en realizar aquél desafío si desde hacía años había quedado más que claro que la menor era muy superior a la mayor, pero en fin, eran los deseos de su padre y sinceramente no perdía nada, solo tenía que hacer exactamente lo mismo que en aquella ocasión…

.

"Demonios" pensó mientras esquivaba un golpe a su pulmón izquierdo ¿Desde cuándo Hinata era capaz de algo así? Debía reconocer que había mejorado bastante desde la última vez, eso y que tuviera mayor alcance por sus brazos largos no ayudaban mucho, se confió, no debió dejarla acertar el primer golpe, tenía que moverse pero ya la había dañado demasiado, el dolor de los riñones atrofiados iba en aumento, los pulmones estaban empezando a formar coágulos y por consiguiente perdió el control de la respiración, tenía que evitar el último a toda costa… no el corazón… apenas y lo evitó, el golpe de chakra solo rozó la pared izquierda, pero el corazón se trataba de un punto delicado, no pudo más, el mismo golpe la hizo toser sangre, la mancha roja cayó sobre la ropa de la mayor mientras ella se desfallecía de espaldas al suelo…

—Yoshi— ordenó el líder…

¿Yoshi? ¿A su padre no le importaba lo que le pasara? ¿El mismo hombre que la había marcado como su favorita desde siempre la dejaba morir? No, eso no tenía sentido, ella era más fuerte, más ágil, más digna ¡El mismo lo había dicho! ¡Lo dijo! ¡Se lo repitió hasta el cansancio! ¡Ella debía estar tirada en el suelo con la vida pendiendo de un hilo no al revés! ¡No Hanabi Hyūga! ¡No ella!

¿Qué hacía? La estaba mirando con ¿Lástima?... nadie siente lástima por Hanabi Hyūga, ni siquiera otro Hyūga.

—Hinata— la llamó con la voz quebrada aunque trató fallidamente de hacerla sonar firme, otra vez estaba pensando en sabrá Kami qué.

—Yoshi— ordenó de nuevo el líder haciendo notorio su enfado por la duda que crecía en la hasta ahora ganadora, —Yoshi— repitió débilmente la vencida, ya había perdido, ahora solo quería morir como un shinobi.

La mayor se acercó despacio preparando su último golpe, Hanabi se sintió tranquila, después de todo su hermana si tenía las agallas de ninja, pero la otra se detuvo antes de darlo, la vio mirar a su padre luego al resto de los presentes, vio como se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, el clan entero la reconocía como futura líder, incluso ella que estaba a punto de morir por su mano, solo estaba esperando el golpe final pero la mayor nuevamente se ensimismó mirando la mancha de sangre tomada de su chaqueta y ahora en su mano, eso era ya desesperante ¿Es que Hinata no podía actuar de tajo?

Vio a su hermana apartarse con un gesto de horror en la cara, había desistido de su tan anhelada victoria ¿Lástima de nuevo? ¿Qué no le bastaba con ganarle, quería humillarla dándole lástima? Eso sí que no.

—Yoshi— repitió ella con más fuerza que la vez anterior, la otra negó con la cabeza, desactivo su dōjutsu, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida

No lo podía creer ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, jamás había llorado y ahora lo hacía, no podía quedar esto así, no solo había perdido el combate, había perdido lo que ella creía cariño por parte de su padre, su oportunidad de sucederle, de ser la kunoichi mas distinguida del clan y de la aldea, ya no era útil, quedaba solo como una muñeca de la mansión Hyūga, una moneda de cambio para dar en matrimonio si el clan necesitaba algo, por eso se entrenó a morir. En cuanto vio la debilidad de su hermana mayor supo que ella tenía una pequeña oportunidad de un futuro más allá de matrimonio sin amor e hijos prodigio, pero ahora eso sueños de grandeza y relativa libertad se esfumaban con Hinata solo porque su hermana era demasiado débil como para matarla, no, no podía quedar esto así.

Hizo reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie y se lanzó de nuevo contra su hermana.

— ¡Yoshi! — esta vez gritó mientras más lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos perlados, no soportaría ser la muñeca del clan, no podía serlo, tenía que ganar o morir, no había más pero la otra no luchaba, quizás porque sabía que le había hecho el daño suficiente como para que ahora no pudiera dar ni un solo golpe considerable, se sentía más que débil, inútil, tonta, llorando y peleando peor que un novato de la academia, no lo entendía ¿Por qué no peleaba?

Hanabi siguió en su frustrado ataque al borde de la histeria reclamando a su hermana mayor que se defendiera, que la atacara, que la acabara de una vez… Hinata no respondía. Ellas dos nunca tuvieron una relación estrecha, así que no comprendía porque no la mataba de una buena vez, su padre siempre la prefirió a ella, a Hanabi, a su primogénita siempre la humillaba, la trataba peor que a un criado, se supone que debía odiarla por ser la favorita, por haberla vencido en aquella ocasión, que la matara de una vez y terminaba todo esto de la sucesión.

Escuchó como la llamaba con su tan característico hilo de voz, las miradas se cruzaron una vez más.

— ¿Qué quieres demostrar?— le preguntó, la menor se quedó atónita ¿Qué no era obvio? Quería dejar en claro a todo el clan que ella era mejor, miró a su hermana con el desconcierto aún en su cara, increíble, Hinata estaba con su siempre meloso dulce y afligido semblante, era la misma de siempre, la misma niña tierna que tanto la irritaba cuando se sonrojaba por nada, cuando tartamudeaba como tonta, cuando juntaba sus dos dedos y los chocaba entre sí cual subnormal internado, los años solo habían cambiado su cuerpo la esencia era la misma. Hanabi se detuvo en seco, realmente no entendía por qué ella era así, porque le hacía eso, se aferró a la chaqueta de su hermana para no caer pero lo pensó unos momentos, desistió de su victoria justo después de ver las expresiones de los miembros de clan, quizás la respuesta estaba ahí, hizo lo que Hinata momentos antes, las miradas blancas estaban sobre ellas, pero no viéndolas como shinobi en un combate, más bien como el espectáculo de dos bestias en una lucha a muerte, hizo una mueca de asco, comprendió entonces el punto de su hermana, complacer el clan rebajándose a enfrentarlas entre ellas ¿Qué quería demostrar?

—A ellos nada— la mayor sonrió, y la menor había comprendido la situación, quizás no tenían una gran historia juntas, pero eran hermanas.


	5. Silencio

**Silencio**

Se mordió los labios en un intento por contenerse. El nudo en su garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna o cuando menos respirar con propiedad, pero no iba a llorar, ella nunca lo hacía. Continuó su camino, más que corriendo, deslizándose por el desierto, podía sentir perfectamente el latir desesperado de su corazón, la angustia crecía poco a poco, aceleró el paso levantando una ligera cortina de arena tras de sí. Aún no perfeccionaba la técnica para no hacer eso, pero en esos momentos le importaba un reverendo comino aquél detalle…

Llegó al fin, nada, no estaba.

Casi entrando en desesperación cerró los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas que desde hacía un rato se empeñaban en salir. En ese momento más que ningún otro necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, sentimientos fuera, respiró profundo ¿En dónde podría estar?

Quería concentrarse pero estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar las cosas con calma.

En un impulso sin control salió de nuevo a la carrera, a medida que su angustia crecía trataba de convencerse de que lo que había escuchado era solo una confusión por no haber presenciado la conversación desde el principio, no podía ser cierto, su padre no…

Se estaba alejando más de la aldea, seguro que la sancionarían por no haber pedido permiso, pero si tan solo lo encontraba habría valido la pena…

Sus lazos de amistad con él eran inexistentes, los de sangre pasaban por alto ¿Por qué se preocupaba?... porque al menos esa era la verdad que tenía que mostrar a la aldea, al consejo y sobre todo a su padre mismo, porque un ninja no muestra sentimientos. Es bajo esta premisa que siempre da la misma máscara ante todos: frialdad, soberbia, egoísmo, así debía ser si quería sobresalir en un mundo dominado por hombres.

Se preocupaba en secreto, se preocupaba porque si no lo hacía ella ¿Quién? Su padre en definitiva no, su madre había muerto y los otros dos estaban demasiado sugestionados por el código como para darse cuenta que la esencia de la unión de su equipo debería tratarse de lazos de sangre más que por miedo a que el menor los asesinara.

De cualquier forma debía seguir guardando silencio, en especial por lo que escuchó en la última conversación de su padre con el consejo, debía seguir como espectadora aunque le oprimieran el corazón los resultados sobre él, no podía ayudarlo directamente, en primera instancia porque no se puede ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado, en segunda, si algo salía mal el otro se quedaría solo, y de buenas a primeras ella siempre había sido su apoyo, sabía que la quería si bien preferiría morir bajo tortura que reconocerlo.

Las dunas disminuían de tamaño haciendo notorio el hecho de que el desierto terminaba, había perdido la noción del tiempo, bajó la velocidad para iniciar su nueva búsqueda en aquél sitio, tras un largo rato se puso en alerta; su corazón saltó de gusto y miedo, era él, su chakra era inconfundible. Se acercó empeñándose con todo su ser en que no la descubierta, la poca vegetación le dificultaba la tarea, pero por eso era ninja ¿No? Se las ingenio para pasar desapercibida y acercarse lo suficiente…

Abrió los ojos con la expresión entre consternación y dolor, esta vez no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, entonces era verdad, su padre había enviado un asesino a su propio hijo, y no cualquier ninja, era aquél que se suponía le quería y protegía, iba en serio, pero al menos él siempre se había podido cuidar solo, desgraciadamente a eso había sido orillado, cuando se es ninja, especialmente uno en su condición, ser fuerte es la única opción.

Se quedó quieta, no intervendría a menos que no hubiera más remedio…

Maldijo una y otra vez, una técnica suicida era todo lo que le quedaba a su tío, sintió un impulso por salir de su escondite y lanzarse en contra el mal nacido traidor, pero su hermano estaba confiado, quizás sí sabía cómo evitarlo… no hacía nada… no aguantó más, salió a la carrera de nuevo, tenía que sacarlo de ahí… demasiado tarde, una explosión, arena, polvo, rocas. Apenas y se cubrió con el abanico, cuando la polvareda termino buscó ansiosa con la mirada, nada, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo ¿Por qué no salió antes? Se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de acallar su sollozo.

Un sonido le hizo levantar la guardia; arena, eso era, levantó la mirada y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba se oculto tras un montículo formado por la explosión, una especie de capullo se había encargado de protegerlo, estaba intacto, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en su rostro pero se desvaneció apenas percibió el semblante del chico y lo que sucedió a continuación…

.

Ya era de madrugada, hacía horas que su hermano se había retirado, pero ella continuaba ahí, sentada abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza recargada en las rodillas… amor… eso se había tatuado en la frente, se daba una idea de la razón, pero seguía sin creer que todo eso hubiese llegado a tanto y ella se había quedado solo como espectadora.

Soltó un suspiro, de cualquier forma ¿Qué se suponía que debía haber hecho? ¿Acercarse, abrazarlo y decirle que ella si lo quería? Sonaba fácil, pero esa clase de demostraciones estaban terminantemente prohibidas, y ni hablar de la reacción de él, lo más seguro es que en primer lugar no le hubiera permitido un acercamiento, en segundo y en vista de las circunstancias no le habría creído, se le hubiera figurado que sería lo mismo que con su tío.

¿Qué podía hacer? de momento nada, la aldea, su padre y el bendito código la ataba, resultaba curioso que la única razón por la que había decidido formarse como kunoichi era protegerlos, su método de protección solo empeoraba la situación, si se hubiese quedado como aldeana ordinaria y dedicarse a atender la casa hubiera tenido la posibilidad de que cada tarde cuando el entrenamiento de ellos terminara, ella los estuviera esperando, podría abrazarlos sin represalias, podía decirle al menor que no estaba solo, que siempre la tendría a ella…

De solo pensarse como buena ama de casa soltó una risa seca, esa no era ella, ni podría serlo nunca, su máscara social no era del todo falsa, era fuerte y si había sacado adelante una familia hecha pedazos desde el anonimato con sus intervenciones secretas, quizás aún podía hacer algo por el pequeño, no se rendiría…

.

Miraba por su ventana las dunas, esas preciosas formaciones naturales que eran el mayor atractivo de su hogar… el tiempo se había encargado de sepultar bajo arena muchas de las cosas de su infancia. Desde la oficina del Kazekage se podía ver perfectamente los tejados y el desierto extendiéndose hacia el horizonte, tan ensoñada estaba con el paisaje, tan adormilada en la silla que no se percató cuando él se acercó.

Con un sobresalto tras su saludo le dedicó una de sus muy exclusivas sonrisas, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a su tatuaje, el ideograma era el mismo que le vio marcarse hacía años, pero estaba segura de que ya tenía un significado diferente al de aquella ocasión, él se percató del punto de atención de los ojos de su hermana.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho por qué me lo hice?

Ella sonrió de nuevo, negó con la cabeza fingiendo ignorancia, su hermano menor comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con su tío y lo mucho que se guardó durante su infancia, de momento, cuando terminó de decirle porqué ese ideograma en específico le dijo: —Gracias

Ella se quedó sin comprender y su confusión se reflejó en su rostro, cosa muy rara porque nunca dejaba traslucir lo que sentía.

—Sé que siempre estuviste detrás mío, me disculpo por todo lo que te hice a pasar, en esos días no me importaba ninguno de ustedes dos, los lazos de sangre no tenían importancia y llegue a convencerme de que no te acercabas porque me temías como todos, que estabas en mi equipo por órdenes, pero ahora que lo pienso, gracias a todo lo que tuve que pasar, he cambiado y aprecio todo lo que hiciste. No eres como otras mujeres, tu afecto no se da con besos, abrazos y risas tontas, se da con seguridad, esa que desde siempre has procurado darnos y solo hasta ahora lo entiendo, porque eres fuerte, porque has sido el pilar de esta familia... no voy a decir que estoy orgulloso de ti… eso no importa, no necesitas mi aprobación ni la de nadie, solo quiero saber… si tú lo estás de mi…

Se había quedado exactamente en la misma posición desde que él comenzó a hablar, sí que había cambiado, hacía tan solo unos años siquiera imaginar esa conversación resultaba completamente imposible hasta en el más absurdo de sus sueños, así que su teatrito se había venido abajo, sonrió por tercera vez en el día, solo que en esta ocasión fue seguido por un gesto característico suyo, levantó el mentón, cruzó las piernas, las manos enlazadas sobre las rodillas.

—Soy la hermana del quinto Kazekage; instaurador de una nueva época de gloria para Suna, soy la hermana del ninja más poderoso de la arena, no me quejo en eso porque soy Temari, kunoichi de Suna, y veo con orgullo que la familia que por años he cuidado se ha salvado de desmoronarse.

* * *

_Este capítulo costó mucho trabajo para que quedara como quería, escribe-borra-escribe-borra, pero al fin lo logré, espero también les guste tanto como a mí._


	6. Sola

**Sola**

Apenas llegó a su departamento se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala, las piernas la mataban, tenía calor y un ligero dolor de cabeza amenazaba con convertirse en jaqueca en cualquier momento. Afuera el verano le resultaba insoportable, bueno, a decir verdad todo le estaba resultando insoportable.

Ya se lo habían advertido: cambios de humor, dolores, antojos ¡Oh si! Cumplía con todos los síntomas.

Buscó el reloj de pared y renegó por la hora, justo acababa de llegar y ya era tiempo de la rutina de ejercicios, se levantó con desgano. Bien podía no hacerlo, pero era ya una condicionante innata en la personalidad de los shinobi ese inquebrantable sentido del deber. Buscó en los papeles de la mesa del comedor, vaya desastre, pero ya ordenaría luego de la rutina y un baño; cuentas, reportes por llenar, propaganda, más cuentas, algún pergamino de técnicas genjutsu, tarjetas de sus alumnos…

Estas últimas ni siquiera las había leído y ya sabía de quien eran; la primera con perfecta caligrafía en el destinatario, decoraciones en lila sobre papel blanco impecable, definitivamente de la chica del grupo. La segunda en un trozo de pergamino, seguramente sobreviviente a la efusividad de algún can con claras muestras de un vano intento por hacerla lucir presentable, una caligrafía clara pero trazada en un solo movimiento continuo, prisa pero dedicación. La tercera bastante formal, papel blanco, tinta negra, sin más, tan impersonal que hacía completamente obvio de quien se trataba.

Al fin lo encontró, un folleto que le habían dado en el hospital esa misma mañana, en teoría, si lo hacía todos los días su embarazo transcurriría sin peligros, ni para el bebé ni para ella, por aquello de seguir siendo parte del cuerpo activo de la fuerza Jōnin.

Lo tomó sin muchos ánimos al tiempo que acomodaba una colchoneta de ejercicios en plena sala de estar sobre la cual se sentó, lo dejó en el suelo para poder hacerse una coleta con el cabello negro, lo retomó y comenzó a leer:

· "La primera etapa de riesgo del embarazo suele caracterizarse por dolor lumbar y problemas de circulación en las piernas causando dolor e hinchazón", como si de eso no se hubiera enterado ya.

· "Un buen método para aliviar estos casos es recostarse con la espalda recta, teniendo un apoyo suave bajo la columna y elevar las piernas", no podía ser en serio, ella era Jōnin sabía perfectamente qué hacer para calmar dolores incluso mayores ¿Qué pensaban esos tipos del hospital?

· "El estado de ánimo de la madre afecta directamente al desarrollo emocional del bebé, por lo que se requiere de por lo menos media hora de relajación mental", de seguro quien escribió eso no tenía idea de que embarazadas o no, las kunoichi como ninjas lo hacen bastantes veces al día con tal de no matar a sus compañeros de equipo.

· "La postura ha de ser sobre el suelo, sentada con las piernas abiertas a los lados, si esto resulta incómodo, se puede recurrir al loto, siempre y cuando se tenga experiencia en ello", soltó un soplido un tanto indignada ¿Por qué no hacían rutinas específicas para kunoichi? ¡Obvio que tenía experiencia!

· "Existen tres tipos de respiración: profunda, superficial y jadeante", estaba decidido, se saltó todos los puntos siguientes, hasta los dos últimos.

· "La alimentación es rigurosamente importante, no debe haber motivo o causa por la que se omita una comida o se disminuya la calidad de esta, tampoco es necesario alimentarse por raciones dobles. La dieta ha de ser planeada con asesoría de un médico especialista ya que cada organismo difiere de otro", ¡Pero qué valiosa información le aportaba el afiche este!

· "Por último, y lo más importante; el embarazo, especialmente el primero, resulta ser una etapa difícil en la vida de una mujer, llena de cambios físicos y emocionales, por eso es de vital importancia que se cuente con el apoyo de la pareja…"

El labio le tembló ligeramente.

¿Es que no podían dejar de recordarle que estaba sola?

"¡Ah, si su padre estuviera, de seguro te tendría como princesa!"

"Ojala se parezca a él para que siempre lo tengas presente"

"Si quieres puedes venirte a vivir conmigo, por si necesitas algo"

"Deja el servicio, yo me haré cargo de tus cuentas"

Era verdad que ninguno de ellos tenía malas intenciones, solo querían ayudarla, pero también era cierto que ninguno entendía cuánto daño le hacían recordándole su situación día con día… estaba sola… se soltó a llorar como el ese día, cuando se lo hicieron saber por vez primera… recordó como sus sueños de amor y felicidad se fueron como las hojas de los árboles, que empiezan frescas y llenas de vida para luego caer marchitas y deshacerse con el viento…

Así se quedó, no supo por cuanto tiempo. Poco a poco se comenzó a sentir más ligera, quizás ya había llorado suficiente, aún con las manos en el rostro, enderezó su postura, echó la cabeza para atrás, comenzó con respiración profunda para calmar el llanto, pasó a superficial para recobrar su ritmo regular y terminó con un poco de de jadeante para despejar la mente, liberó su rostro para hacer algo de estiramiento con los brazos, al frente, atrás, laterales… se acomodó en loto, comenzó con la media hora de despeje mental, lo más seguro era que se había tomado más del tiempo planeado, pero tenía mucho que acomodar en su mente y en su corazón… ya paso un buen rato, poco a poco abrió los ojos…

Miró su ya bastante notorio vientre y pasó las manos sobre él, pudo sentir un pequeño chakra agitado.

—Perdona, pero todavía no me acostumbro, tú tranquilo que ya verás cómo me haré cargo de todo

Una sonrisa triste hizo acto de presencia en los labios rojos.

—Y empezamos por ver qué cenamos, nuestro asombroso folleto dice que no podemos saltarnos las comidas— dijo bromeando para tratar de calmar a su pequeño; —Luego veremos de qué color pintamos tu cuarto… y más importante ¿Cómo te vas a llamar?...

Mientras decía esto se levantaba del suelo con algo de dificultad, soltó su melena azabache, se secó el rastro de las lágrimas y se dirigió a la cocina. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, que él había dejado huella en su corazón, pero era necesario por su bienestar emocional dejar el recuerdo que no iría a ningún lado y que mañana siempre tendría, era el presente y el futuro lo que tenía que lograr, de cualquier forma siendo ella quien era ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

_A mí en lo personal me gustó, pero siento que se parece mucho al primero, ¿qué dicen?_

_Ahora algunos puntos a destacar:_

_1.- En muchos de estos folletos he visto que dan por seguro que hay una mamá y un papá en feliz matrimonio, de hecho, de uno que me dieron en la calle saqué la idea, pero no lo encuentro, así que no lo cité textualmente en los dichosos puntos._

_2.-La respiración jadeante son más como suspiros que jadeos propiamente, así que no sé porqué les pusieron así._

_3.-El último párrafo, creo que no es mío, es decir, así como está en el fic sí lo redacté yo, pero la idea me suena de algún otro lado, si alguien sabe que me avise para poner la debida cita o cambiarlo ¿sí?_


	7. Rutina

**Rutina**

Lo lanzó una vez más al aire contemplando con sumo detalle los giros que hacía y los brillos que despedía el metal, lo atrapó en su caída justo al momento preciso antes de que la punta tocara su rostro para lanzarlo una vez más. Ya llevaba rato haciendo exactamente el mismo procedimiento, recostada sobre la baranda mirando el cielo del atardecer.

Aburrida de la rutina que se había auto impuesto se incorporó sin bajarse de su sitio para luego arrojar su arma al interior de la habitación, cayendo esta limpiamente a un costado de la mochila que tenía ya lista para el día siguiente.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

De un tiempo a la fecha salir de misión ya no le causaba tanta emoción como cuando era genin, de hecho, ya le parecían eternas las horas que estaba fuera de la aldea y ni hablar de cuando les asignaban largas… como la que le aguarda a menos de veinticuatro horas, esta vez serían casi diez meses, o más.

Ya tenía todo listo, pero al no tener otra cosa que hacer, volvió a revisar su equipaje. El pergamino de armas estaba completo, un par de mudas, bolsa de dormir, tienda de campaña… algo llamó su atención, era un cuadernito verde que se notaba llevaba ya algo de tiempo oculto en los dobleces de la lona, debía tener años ahí, eso porque casi nunca llevaba la carpa, en palabras de su sensei: "Dormir al aire libre aviva la llama de la juventud y el sentido de aventura".

Sí, era verdad no se lo podía negar, por las noches lejos de cualquier aldea las estrellas se veían mejor y cada sonido desataba todo una serie de ocurrencias dentro de sus jóvenes mentes, al menos en la de ella, y según le había dicho la copiecita de su sensei, en la suya también… pero el otro nunca dijo nada al respecto, difícilmente se enteraba de lo que acontecía en la cabeza del genio.

Aunque también, tenía más que claro que el frío calaba los huesos, limitaba la privacidad de ella como chica además, despertar los tres llenos de tierra, hojas, piquetitos de mosquito que a la larga se volvían insoportables, era aún peor porque no podían usar repelente ya que su olor los delataría.

Ya sabía lo que era el cuaderno; un diario, en realidad un cuaderno ordinario que cumplía esa función sin cerrojo ni candado, ningún método de seguridad, lo había tenido aún con la prohibición de llevar fuera de la aldea cualquier tipo de registro escrito por un ninja, y su cómplice había sido quien se lo regaló apenas se hubo terminado el rosa que tenía… verde… definitivamente aquél hombre estaba obsesionado con ese color…

Lo abrió con la curiosidad de recordar qué había escrito exactamente, pero apenas quiso comenzar la primera página su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa, todo estaba escrito en una especie de código ilustrado.

Observó con cuidado cada dibujo y su mente comenzó a hacer memoria, no se parecía a la clave ninja de la hoja, o al estilo "bestia verde", ni mucho menos al que impuso el genio Hyūga como oficial del equipo… era totalmente diferente, infantil por el trazo, pero no podía entender lo que decía, si trataba de leer como representaciones se formaban frases sin sentido, frases que ella, por mucha influencia que el par de las mallas verdes le hubieran aplicado, no escribiría…

Se levantó del suelo, se dirigió a su escritorio, encendió la lámpara, sacó un par de hojas de uno de los cajones junto con un lápiz y se decidió a descifrarlo… un cuaderno le estaba poniendo un desafío y ella nunca rechazaba uno, menos el de un cuaderno que parecía burlarse porque lo había escrito una niña de doce años.

La noche ya había cubierto toda la aldea desde hacía varias horas, las calles tranquilas dejaban escuchar solo algún ladrido de perro, despiertos no estaban más que los encargados de la guardia, alguno que otro alcoholizado callejero, y por supuesto la maestra de armas, que se debatía en un tortuoso duelo contra un cuaderno… que le iba ganando.

El piso de su habitación se encontraba lleno de hojas arrugadas, tiradas sin piedad. Sobre el escritorio y tras una pila de libros sobre cómo descifrar códigos se asomaban dos chonguitos castaños, la dueña de tales mantenía el seño fruncido haciendo notoria su creciente frustración, la mirada fija en el cuaderno, las manos enlazadas bajo el mentón y el lápiz en la boca. Resopló indignada ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera resolver algo que ella misma hizo?

Ya estaba cansada, los ojos le ardían, decidió acostarse un rato, necesitaba quitarse toda esa tensión para pensar con más calma. Su cama estaba justo detrás, así que no le costó ningún trabajo llegar hasta ella y dejarse caer.

.

El sol se asomaba nuevamente entrando de lleno por la ventana abierta de la kunoichi, sus rayos empeñados en molestar daban directo a sus ojos cerrados, ella por respuesta se giró para quedar boca abajo pero justo cuando creía haberse librado de quien interrumpía su plácido sueño, el infame despertador comenzó a exigir que se levantara. Molesta por el complot en contra de su descanso se incorporó, llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, hizo memoria: el diario…

Se acercó al escritorio aún medio dormida y miró la primera página, cuatro gatitos estaban dibujados al comienzo… soltó una risa simplona… se había acordado justo en ese momento de una canción tonta que había inventado su sensei con ayuda de su fiel discípulo, y con la que los otros dos miembros del equipo fueron torturados durante su primera misión fuera de la aldea: "Cuatro gatitos ninjas… seguían el camino… no se perdían… tenían…" ¿Tenían qué? ¡Ah! ¡Canción sosa! Tantas veces la había oído y ya no se acordaba, sonrió más ampliamente, el siguiente dibujo era una rana ¡Así había llamado un niño a su efusivo compañero para luego ofrecerle sus disculpas al otro por estar ciego!

Siguió recorriendo las páginas, comprendió entonces que los dibujos no formaban ideas, cada uno era un recuerdo, esa era su clave ¡¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar algo tan simple?

Poco a poco recuerdos en los que no había reparado en años se le vinieron a la mente, algunos divertidos como los gatos y la rana, otros poco menos agradables como los primeros exámenes chūnin y la derrota de los tres, cuando casi pierde a uno de sus compañeros o la invasión a la aldea por parte del sanin traidor y los de la arena, la partida del Uchiha, la marcha del rubio hiperactivo… todo estaba ahí, llegó a la última página… él último registro señalaba su aceptación como discípula de su kunoichi ídolo de siempre, la legendaria sanin curandera.

Lo cerró totalmente satisfecha, otro duelo que ganaba, se disponía a dejar aquél cuaderno en el librero y recoger su desorden pero notó algo más, las pastas tenían una abertura en el lomo, lo examinó, no era una abertura que el tiempo pudiera causar era una de kunai, revisó con cuidado, bajo el forro encontró un papel doblado lo sacó y extendió, era una nota para ella ¿De ella misma? La leyó y sonrió tristemente, eso era lo que pasaba, por eso ya no le daba gusto salir de misión. Se secó los ojos que amenazaban con soltar alguna lágrima y se fue a bañar dejando todo en el perfecto desorden que estaba…

Ya para el nuevo atardecer, el equipo "de la llama de la juventud" se reunía en la puerta principal, solo faltaba el miembro femenino que de hecho se acercaba corriendo con una mochila pequeña a la espalda y su fiel pergamino, pero sobre todo con una radiante sonrisa, de aquellas con las que no se le había visto en mucho tiempo. Los tres, y se reitera que los tres, porque el sensei y su pupilo predilecto pararon su trote y parloteo para mirarla un poco extrañados tanto como el llamado genio Hyūga.

Ella los saludó con la efusividad propia de la bestia verde para luego retarlos a una carrera. El shock de los tres fue momentáneo porque salieron tras ella casi al instante.

Inmediatamente le hicieron la observación de que no llevaba la tienda de campaña, ella aludió que dormir al aire libre era más hermoso. Uno de ellos, un poco temeroso preguntó la causa de tanta felicidad.

—Recibí una nota— fue su respuesta, previendo que le preguntarían el remitente continuó: —De una niña que hacía tiempo no veía, se dio cuenta que me estaba volviendo un ninja frío y sin espíritu, así que me dijo que nunca permitiera que lo urgente como las misiones, le ganara a lo importante que es cada momento de la vida, aunque parezca insignificante o tonto.

* * *

_Mmm... quizás algunas (algunos, también, por si hay chicos, pero quienes dejan reviews son chicas así que algunas) quedaron decepcionados porque querían a Tenten en una espectacular batalla usando todas y cada una de las armas de su pergamino, pero creo que la lucha contra la presión del entorno es la lucha más importante, ella ya estaba cayendo, perdiendo el interés en lo que una vez fue importante para ella porque era su sueño, pero gracias a si misma (en el estricto sentido de la expresión) logró salir._

_Bueno, eso es lo pienso, Tenten tuvo el valor para superarse como persona y eso la hace más fuerte de lo que de por sí es (¡imagínense entrenar, comer y dormir con semejantes ejemplares por tanto tiempo: dos tipos raros y un acomplejado por ser miembro de la rama secundaria de su clan! ¡Mis respetos para la chica! ¡En serio!)_


	8. Apariencias

**Apariencias**

La gente siempre hablaba de ella por cuidar su imagen, por buscar la perfección en sus movimientos, por no permitir que las batallas arruinaran su aspecto… y no era lo único, si daba coqueteos era "chica fácil", si no lo hacía "pobre apretada". Si buscaba compañía; "arrastrada", si prefería estar sola; "amargada". Si dulcificaba su voz: "sumisa tonta" y si la levantaba: "mujer histérica".

Siempre quería tener el control de ella misma, de su vida, de su equipo, pero la gente siempre hablaba y eso ya estaba fuera de su alcance… hablaban por hablar, sin saber, solo fijándose en lo que hacía mal esperando el mínimo error para tener cómo humillarla.

No abrió la tienda ese día, no quería que recibir a nadie con una sonrisa falsa, fingirle ser la rubia tonta, hoy no… sabiendo perfectamente que solo iban a verla por haber fallado, para satisfacer el morbo insano de las masas ignorantes ¿Por qué ella?

Continuó en el arreglo del invernadero, lo había descuidado mucho a últimas fechas, su madre no gustaba de ensuciarse con tierra y su padre estaba en las mismas que ella, las misiones eran constantes, largas y riesgosas, la tensión estaba en el ambiente pero naturalmente que solo los shinobi la sentían, el resto, solo hablaba…

Terminó una sección mas, se dirigió entonces a la siguiente, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a su entrenamiento. Retiraba con sumo cuidado las hojas muertas, las malas hiervas y algunos parásitos que se encontró al tiempo se preparaba mentalmente para el cuchicheo que le aguardaba apenas cruzara la puerta, no correría ni se escondería eso les daría la razón. Terminó su labor y como autómata se dirigió al interior de la casa, subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación yendo directo cuarto de baño dejando un caminito de prendas sucias, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Salió al poco rato ya limpia, pero ahora el caminito de ropa estaba siendo mojado por la kunoichi que aún no se secaba, solo tenía envuelto el cuerpo en una toalla, los mechones rubios eran los que más se empeñaban en no dejar espacio seco, pero pronto se vieron cubiertos por un segundo paño, quedando así imposibilitados de continuar su labor.

Tras colocarse la ropa interior y la malla, continuó con las vendas, la falda, la blusa, las sandalias, todo a su tiempo, en el mismo orden en que lo había hecho muchas otras veces y con el mismo cuidado de siempre.

Ya estaba lista pero aún no se sentía con el suficiente valor para ser la comidilla de la aldea, recargo la frente en la puerta con la mano fuertemente afianzada a la perilla…tenía que elegir, y estaba entre el quedarse en casa el tiempo suficiente para que alguien más fuera el objeto de los rumores o simplemente salir con la frente en alto como si nada pasara, optó por la segunda, completamente consiente que a nadie engañaba.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa comenzó el fastidio: que si la falda estaba más abierta que de costumbre, que se tomaba más tiempo arreglando su cabello que entrenando, que no tenía ningún jutsu nuevo, que si solo era la cara bonita del equipo, pero sobre todo que se había equivocado de nuevo ¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso los registros personales eran de dominio público? ¿Por qué decían eso? No había fallado misiones en mucho tiempo, si bien no podía negar que todo el equipo diez comenzó como lo peor que había egresado de la academia, también se había hecho una reputación sólida como uno de los que más progreso habían presentado, fueron de los primeros en ser enviados a misiones de mayor rango, pero sobre todo, era de los pocos que se había mantenido unido, aún después de la muerte de su sensei.

Ladeo su cabeza un poco para apartar su flequillo y siguió caminando a paso tranquilo por las calles, sin apresurarse de más, no quería dar el gusto de que notaran lo mucho que le afectaban esos comentarios aunque sin fundamento, llenos de desdén, cada palabra pronunciada a su espalada se le clavaba hondo; que era una pena para su clan, que si hubiera sido varón, que su momento de gloria solo fue en la academia, que su error era fatal para un ninja.

Había sido muy popular desde la escuela, y desde entonces siempre estaba en boca de todos, la cosas habían cambiado poco, salvo quizás porque ahora estaba el hecho de que parecía que toda su vida fuera de incumbencia pública ya no solo a nivel "todos los salones saben".

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que no debió pasar aquello, que se dejó llevar por el corazón y este la traicionó, sin embargo, ahora ya todo había quedado resuelto, no había pasado a mayores… pero había sido traicionada porque la gente habla, porque de alguna manera esas personas necesitan alimentar su ocio, la tensión de la guerra debía ser ocultada a toda costa ¡A su costa! Mientras tuvieran algo de qué comentar, no se enterarían de nada, lo sabía, por eso aquél detalle que pudo ser algo personal pasó a ser el cuento de todos.

Avanzó hasta las afueras de la villa, casi llegaba al campo, pero a medida que el camino se acortaba, las palabras eran más hirientes: que era una ofrecida, que no tenía dignidad, que cualquiera podía hacerse de ella, que su valor como ninja recaía en ser señuelo y no más.

Su rostro tenía la misma expresión de siempre, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, entre alegre y coqueta, pero por dentro lloraba, no podía siquiera enojarse, lloraba porque no podía creer que la gente común de la aldea fuera más hiriente que cualquier enemigo ninja, porque ella día con día daba cada gota de sangre y sudor en batalla para conservar la paz, y ellos daban cada gota de saliva solo hablando por hablar.

Ella no era nada de lo que decían, no era la imagen que todos tenían, pero tenía que quedarse así, porque ella era perfecta para eso, para dar apariencias y mantener cerrado el telón de la realidad, para ser punto de atención mientras todo se viene se abajo, ese era su trabajo.

Al fin llegó al campo de entrenamiento, ya no había gente que escuchar… había sobrevivido un día más.

* * *

_Solo diré que eso siempre pasa aún en la realidad, siempre tiene que haber algún chivo expiatorio, escogí a Ino para el papel porque he visto que en muchos (ojo, muchos, no todos) fics la tratan como frívola y superficial, de hecho creo que le dan el papel de "Paris Hilton" (perdón por la comparación, pero es en serio) por eso de que todo lo que hace o deja de hacer se convierte en noticia mundial (en este caso noticia de aldea), desde sus habilidades ninja hasta su vida personal, solo imaginen ser el centro siempre, no ha de ser tan bonito como lo pintan._


	9. Secuela

**Secuela**

Terminó su almuerzo sin mucha prisa, quería disfrutar cada bocado, dio el último sorbo a su jugo y se puso de pie ¡Cómo le gustaba comer en lugares con buena vista!

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo, queriendo deshacerse del tedio de estar quieta tanto tiempo, lanzó el palillo con el que estaba jugueteando para clavarlo en el tronco de un árbol próximo a ella… justo donde debía; un símbolo de la hoja perfecto tal como dictaba la costumbre de la hora del almuerzo, perfectamente conocida por amigos y enemigos, marcaba los lugares que visitaba en el momento más importante del día, el más importante si no había misiones peligrosas, claro estaba.

Colocó las manos en su nuca y caminó a paso lento por el puente mirando su reflejo en el agua que corría por debajo, un pez saltó entonces para atrapar un bichito que descansaba sobre la superficie, tal acto hizo borrosa la imagen, ella se detuvo entonces y siguió al pez con la mirada recriminándole su atrevimiento.

La aldea estaba prácticamente vacía, era uno de esos días en los que todo mundo parece ponerse de acuerdo para visitar parientes en otros sitios, quizás por las fechas de año nuevo que se aproximaban, eso además de que la Godaime mandaba a todo aquél inocente que portara la banda de la hoja a misiones extras con tal de recuperar las pérdidas por "gastos varios", mejor conocidos en el mundo shinobi como "apuestas", por esa justa razón estaba prácticamente escondiéndose fingiendo no estar enterada de que todos, sin excepción debían cumplir con esos encarguitos.

Terminó de cruzar el puente, continuó caminando por la orilla de río sin despegar la mirada del agua. Aunque no estaba corriendo o saltando de un lado a otro como se suponía que estaría haciendo según su personalidad se sentía bien, el efecto relajante del fluir del agua había adormecido su hiperactividad… de momento.

Encontró un páramo tranquilo apenas a las afueras de la aldea, uno de esos que todo novato que lo encuentra cree que es su sitio privado y secreto ignorando que la misma idea la tuvieron muchos genin, chūnin, algún Jōnin despistado antes qué él, y que, por extraño que sonara; al mismo tiempo, existiendo la casualidad de que los dos o tres en turno no coincidían en horarios de visita… valla humor el que tenía la vida, nos hace creer que somos dueños de algo para luego dejar que nos percatemos de que solo era una ilusión.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto sin ningún tacto, extendió sus brazos y piernas, en algún momento la tranquilidad del sitio le indujo un sueño que muy a su pesar era ligero. Pasó un rato antes de que sus sentidos shinobi le alertaran sobre una segunda presencia, abrió los ojos dispuesta a encarar al pobre incauto que perturbaba su paz, al hacerlo su mirada se cruzó con un par de penetrantes orbes amarillos de pupila rasgada.

Por un segundo su corazón se encogió y le pareció que incluso detuvo sus latidos al igual que los pulmones su respiración. Sus ojos pardos estaban muy abiertos clamando porque fuera solo una mala pasada de su vista…

Varios recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente, recuerdos que por mucho que en su infancia fueran dichosos ahora no le causaban más que molestias y ¿Por qué no? Dolor.

Cuando se graduó de la academia no cabía en sí de felicidad por ser su sensei uno de los legendarios sanin, mientras la entrenaba ya se sentía como la mejor kunoichi de la aldea…cuando la marcó…

Sintió como un calor comenzó a surgir desde su cuello, uno como el causado por una pequeña braza de fogata pero que, poco a poco, comenzó a envolverla febril y punzante. Sus pulmones recobrados del shock quisieron recuperar el tiempo perdido contrayéndose y expandiéndose cual ardua persecución pese a que la chica seguía tumbada en el pasto sin que su cuerpo reaccionara a la orden de levantarse para pelear.

Era imposible, completamente fuera de la realidad, los rumores dejaron de serlo cuando se confirmó la suerte del sanin, se suponía que ya podía estar tranquila, que no volvería a encontrarse esa mirada…

Algo dentro de su ser se estremecía, y es que cuando uno creé que el pasado ha sido enterrado y nunca se sabrá nada más de él, el maldito se remueve dentro de su tumba gritando que realmente nunca se le puede olvidar.

Dio el trago amargo con mucha dificultad mientras una gota de sudor caía con lentitud desesperante por su sien…amarillo dorado contra azul nocturno… la punzada de su cuello ya estaba presente en todo su costado, pero ni el dolor la movía, simplemente el cuerpo no obedecía.

Pero sabía que tenía la fuerza, ella había sobrevivido al sello maldito, la única entre todos los marcados, ella tuvo el valor para dejar al sanin tan pronto se dio cuenta de quién era realmente, ella por si sola había podido controlar esa maldición sin que nadie estuviera detrás todo el tiempo, sin ningún sello de control…

Le pareció todo una eternidad el tiempo que mantuvo fija la mirada, detectó un ligero movimiento, solo entonces juntó todas sus fuerzas, las de su alma para armarse de valor y las de cuerpo para apartarse tomando distancia prudente.

— ¡Que buenos reflejos! — escuchó. Levantó la cabeza, sobre un árbol se encontraba un ninja de la hoja, por la edad lo asimiló como chūnin, ya estaba preparándose para las burlas por quedarse ahí paralizada, cuando él agregó: —A mi no me hubiera dado tiempo de quitarme.

La confusión le llegó de golpe ¿Hablaba en serio? Se le veía más admirado que divertido así que bien podía ser cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Él continuó —No he visto nunca aun ninja moverse tan rápido, mis respetos… por cierto, Hokage-sama quiere verla en su despacho…ahora

Ella sin creérselo todavía sonrió con superioridad y se alejó del lugar tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo, ahora sí, saltando de rama en rama con su tan característico estilo de maniobra aérea, mientras regulaba su chakra para calmar el efecto de su sello maldito… estúpida serpiente, ya pagaría caro el ridículo susto que le metió.

* * *

_Jeje, pobre serpiente, bueno puse una serpiente para que el final fuera divertido, como lo es Anko, siempre tan alegre, además de que no tenía ni tantitas ganas de resucitar a Orochimaru. Si no adivinaron quien era la kunoichi antes de leer las notas finales, entonces si me pongo a llorar._


	10. Líder

**Líder**

Seguía luchando con chakra en mano; un enemigo menos, fue tras otro y otro más, repartía cortes, puños y patadas cual demonio de batalla, sin dudarlo, sin dar señas de querer detenerse continuó avanzando por el ejército de ninjas. La adrenalina le estaba subiendo de sobremanera, continuó con lo que hacía, ya estaba al calor de la batalla y a medida que se acercaba sus enemigos mostraban mayor resistencia, pero no se rendiría, esta vez lo lograría.

No estaba ilesa, tenía varios cortes distribuidos por el cuerpo, moretones y estaba segura que una fractura en algún lado, le daba igual, estaba cerca de cumplir, sin embargo, estaba también por quedarse inconsciente. No quería, no podía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo llegaba al límite y lo sabía, con una mueca de tristeza su cuerpo cedió dejándose caer a plomo, sin ver si se haría daño o asegurarse de que alguien la atrapara antes de tocar suelo…

… Abrió los ojos con dificultad gracias a la luz matutina que le daba de lleno en la cara, examinó el lugar aún adormilada, un sueño, aún no estaba despierta del todo, y de solo medio mirar la montaña de papeles que tenía al frente se le fueron los pocos ánimos que tenía, se levantó buscando alguna botella de sake sobreviviente a la limpieza de su asistente.

Justo donde siempre, sonrió de lado, o se la dejaba apropósito o no era muy buena buscando objetos, la tomó con cuidado como si de una delicada pieza de arte se tratará y la llevó a su escritorio, se sirvió un poco y de un trago se lo tomó. Rió con tan solo imaginar la cara de la pobre morena cuando la viera con el sonrojo en las mejillas, siempre había sido así.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás elevando las manos al cielo y estirando los músculos de su espalda entumida por dormir en mala postura. Giró su vista hacia la ventana desde la cual se veía perfectamente una parte de la aldea.

Por un momento sintió de nuevo esa punzada en su corazón, pero agitó frenéticamente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que la acosaban apenas estaba sobria, sintió que su eterna vigilante venía, no pensaba quedarse a escuchar el sermón médico de cuidar su salud así que usó la siempre útil ventana para salir disparada hacia cualquier lugar. Usualmente no hacía eso, se quedaba ahí para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero hoy no tenía ánimos siquiera para discutir sobre la libertad que tenía de tomar hasta quedar inconsciente. Muchas cosas estaban pasando y suficiente era tener que resignarse a cargar con todo.

Se alejó pronto de la torre, solo quería unos momentos, unos minutos, no pedía más, aunque lo pidiera no estaba en posición de alejase por mucho tiempo…

Llegó hasta los barrios vacíos, que hacía tan solo un par de semanas servían como departamentos de shinobi. No quedaba casi nadie y sabía que no la veían así que se aventuró a entrar en uno particularmente lleno de polvo, su anterior dueño tenía ya bastante tiempo en la lista de bajas.

Se acomodó en la vieja sala de estar, sin limpiar ni nada se dejó caer levantando una ligera polvareda, de momento cuando quiso buscar su pequeño tesoro producto del arroz fermentado se dio cuenta que en la prisa de su escape la inocente botella había sido abandonada en el escritorio. Resopló molesta por su propio descuido.

Ya estaba acomodada de nuevo, su mente repasaba las actividades del día, resignándose a la junta con el consejo, haciendo muecas por tener que hacer turno en el hospital. En algún momento su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido de la nada agraciada sala.

Sus ojos miel perdieron el brillo, entreabrió los labios y por aquél pequeño espacio salió un casi inaudible suspiro, por eso odiaba estar sobria, pero esta vez no pudo contenerse, todo aquello de lo que estaba huyendo venía a su encuentro, y no se trataba precisamente de su asistente y la montaña de papeles.

Cualquiera que conocía su historia podría jurar que su alcoholismo era por haber perdido a los que amaba, algo así sucedía, no exactamente porque ya no estuvieran con ella, sino porque ella no estuvo con ellos.

Pero el problema principal no era ese, esas ausencias era solo una fracción del peso que oprimía su corazón, la otra parte estaba en su jodido papel de tener que mandar elementos shinobi a misiones como corderos al matadero.

Hubo otro suspiro en la habitación más audible que el primero proferido por la misma rubia, el trago de la mañana no era suficiente para anestesiar ese sentimiento, cerró los ojos buscando algo en su mente que captara su atención y detuviera esos pensamientos…

… Miró a su alrededor, la batalla estaba en todo su esplendor, se alistó para atender a los heridos, pelear no tendría mucho sentido si las bajas aumentaban, pero apenas se acercaba al primero, un ninja de formidable tamaño se lanzó en su contra, sin duda alguna le hizo frente, estaba segura que aún con la diferencia de tamaños las fuerzas serían iguales.

Su combate se prolongó más de lo que hubiera querido, algo la inquietaba, la voz de aquél sonaba como el eco unísono de muchas otras… estaba perdiendo, ya le costaba trabajo todo movimiento, su oponente lo sabía, se acercó a ella para acabarla de una vez, levantó su puño y abrió la boca de una manera inhumana, la Godaime quedó aterrada, pudo ver con claridad el rostro de todos aquellos que condenó y los que abandonó, no había olvidado a ninguno.

Así que era eso, al fin le harían pagar por todas sus decisiones, no pudo evitarlo, gritó como no lo había hecho nunca cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Tonta…

La voz que se lo decía le parecía tétricamente familiar, aterradoramente tranquila. Levantó la mirada esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba… las dos miradas color miel se cruzaron, uno de los pares de ojos estaba rodeado ya de años marcados, los otros jóvenes y expectantes. La mujer mayor vestía las ropas propias del kage de la hoja, mientras que la menor seguía con el haori de "apuesta".

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a escapar? ¿Cuánto tiempo cargarás sola con culpas que no son solo tuyas? — interrogaba la mayor con un aire serio; —Eres una tonta cobarde ¿Sabes? ignorarlos no los hará desparecer

Vino el silencio, el incómodo silencio que sobreviene cuando se echan en cara los defectos y no hay manera de negarlo.

—Haz lo que te plazca, solo recuerda, que aunque luzcas como veinteañera, aunque te portes como cría, los años pasan y ten por seguro que no solo traen dolor, vienen con experiencia y fortaleza, lástima que te aferres a una actitud que ya no te pertenece, a una rebeldía que tus hombre notan y flaquea tu autoridad.

Miedo era poco, ni siquiera fue capaz de ponerse de pie para encarar a la anciana de mirada severa, bajo la cabeza, esa imagen suya que tanto terror le daba encontrarse en el espejo por las mañanas la estaba incomodando. Ese sentimiento de sentir cómo el tiempo le pasaba encima y no había logrado todos sus objetivos la embargó a medida que a su alrededor pasaban como almas en pena las siluetas de los caídos en misiones, en guerras, en quirófanos, todos llamándola huecamente por su nombre…

… Se despertó sobresaltada, de todos los sueños que tenía este le dejó el sabor amargo en la boca, miró con atención; seguía en el departamento.

La sintió de nuevo, su asistente se acercaba peligrosamente a su escondite así que salió a su encuentro, ya vería qué decirle. Al poco rato estaba en la oficina, con el papeleo reduciéndose a paso lento, con un par de ojos negros clavados en su nuca imposibilitándole cualquier maniobra de escape. Miró el reloj de pared, era hora de la junta y su acompañante lo sabía, así que se encaminó a la puerta.

La joven morena estaba ya afuera, su jefa tardaba demasiado, rogó al cielo que no hubiera escapado de nuevo, entró a la oficina. Su sorpresa fue tal que el pobre cerdito cayó limpiamente al suelo.

La rubia terminaba de arreglarse, acomodaba tranquilamente el sombrero característico de su rango cuando escucho un golpe seco seguido de dos chillidos: el del asustado cerdito y el de la atónita chica, giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con una pasmada chica que ignoraba reclamos de un cerdito indignado en el suelo, sabía el porqué, pero solo se encogió de hombros caminando hacia a la puerta, pronto la siguió la otra que no cabía en sí de la emoción, finalmente se dirigían a una reunión con el consejo sin previa alcoholización, sin quejidos ni reproches ¡Su mentora se estaba reformando! ¿O era una mala jugada?

Apenas llegaban al lugar, la joven asistente se adelantó para anunciar a la Godaime, está miró la puerta y respiró hondo, buscó dentro de la capa encontrando lo que quería. Sacó discreta su botellita blanca… _"Culpas que no solo tuyas"_… Ella era una líder y por tanto, todo fallo, era su fallo. Por un segundo sus ojos se cristalizaron, respiró hondo, guardó la botella sin abrirla y entró al salón con paso seguro.


	11. Espera

**Espera**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, desde su sitio podía ver perfectamente el humo proveniente del corazón de la aldea, casi escuchaba los gritos de todos, el caos sembrado por su compañero. Soltó un ligero suspiro… compañero… por definición de diccionario se supondría que ella le acompaña para un fin, que unirían fuerzas, se ayudarían corriendo la misma suerte por estar en calidad de iguales… aún por explicación de él mismo: "las parejas se forman para poder complementar sus habilidades y ser más eficientes en batalla"

Pues para haber sido él quien dijo eso, definitivamente no lo llevaba a cabo, de caso contrario estaría también combatiendo a su lado y no esperando a que se dignara en llamarla, como perro fiel a las órdenes de su amo… pero ahora no podía quejarse, ella lo había querido así ¿No? Pudo haberlo dejado en la primera oportunidad, pero se quedó, con la vaga esperanza de formar parte de algo especial, de demostrar su valía, para poder sentirse orgullosa de su decisión. Y en tantos años justo como ahora, solo esperaba.

Caminó un poco, detrás del cuerpo que hacía equipo con ella, si se movían, entonces quizás ya era hora, permaneció en silencio así lo prefería él, además, de cualquier manera, esta era una misión no un paseo ameno.

El paso era lento, desesperante considerando la situación que acontecía, levantó la mirada, fuera del humo el cielo aún podía verse claro, y cómo en muchas ocasiones no pudo evitar el preguntarse cómo sería su vida si nunca se hubieran cruzado con la senda ninja, si él no se hubiera ocultado del mundo, incluso de ella, en quien se suponía confiaba y en muchos otros supuestos hipotéticos de vidas alternas a la que llevaba.

Su semblante nostálgico se enmarcó, el tiempo pasaba volando y aún no comprendía el objetivo final: un arma invencible, la destrucción de aldeas enteras… no le encontraba mucho sentido a eso… madurar al mundo a través del dolor. Sí se podía madurar de esa forma, ella misma lo había comprobado en carne propia, cada situación deja una impresión, aprovecharla era parte de la vida pero ¿Siempre debe ser con dolor?

Sufrimiento… físicamente hacía mucho no lo experimentaba, emocionalmente… pues no se había puesto a pensar en eso, de hecho casi nunca pensaba en su persona, solo vivía como dictaminaban las disposiciones médicas: respiraba, su corazón latía, podía moverse, incluso usar perfectamente sus jutsus, eso bastaba, aún era útil.

¿Por qué no podía ser como los otros? Sin tener esas acosadoras sensaciones que amenazaban con aflorar en su totalidad, casi siempre las controlaba pero cuando la tomaban con la guardia baja, se hacía tan evidente que debajo de la capa negra de nubes rojas había una mujer como cualquier otra, una tonta y enamorada. Ocultó el rostro bajo el cuello de la capa, ¡¿Qué cosas decía? Ella no estaba enamorada, ya no era ni una chiquilla abandonada ni una adolescente hormonal, había dejado esas etapas atrás, bien enterradas junto con todo lo que tuviera que ver con su pasado, ahora solo estaba el ángel de Dios.

Siguió su camino siguiendo el paso de su acompañante, que de un momento a otro había apresurado su andar dejándola retrasada por un tramo y ni rastro del Jinchūriki, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba divagando demasiado, no se podía dar ese lujo, afinó todos sus sentidos y concentró su atención en el objetivo principal, sin embargo, una voz en su cabeza exigía considerar realmente la posibilidad de que el ángel de Dios realmente no existía, que toda esa idea era como los cuerpos falsos tras los que se ocultada su compañero, solo una forma de esconder lo que era realmente.

Miró de nuevo aquél cuerpo tan parecido como diferente a aquel que deseaba ver una vez más, no le dirigía la palabra, si ella no comenzaba la conversación era inexistente.

¿Por qué seguía con él? ¿Solo debía espera a que ella fuera el lienzo de un sueño?

No comprendía su visión aunque se empeñara en eso, realmente no concordaba con los ideales de él… pero seguía ahí; esperando por entender, por demostrar quién era realmente, por hacerse visible a sus ojos más que como una amiga… de nuevo no… volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se metió más bajo el cuello de la capa, otra vez se le iban las palabras.

No precisaba nada de eso, tenía que repetirlo hasta convencer a su terco subconsciente, era la mejor ninja que había por los rumbos, era la única mujer de Akatsuki y costara lo que costara el mundo iba a saber que ese lugar se lo había ganado a pulso, tenía todo lo que necesitaba: aire en los pulmones, sangre en las venas y chakra suficiente para acabar con todo incauto ninja que le retara.

Quizás comenzaba a comprender eso del dolor, si dolía es que estaba ahí y ella iba a estar presente en toda la aldea…

Aceleró el paso hasta quedar hombro a hombro con su acompañante, sus facciones hasta hacía un momento nostálgicas demostraban ahora la calma habitual, aunque con cierto brillo en la mirada.

Una de las características del papel es que tanto puede tener todo; valiosa información, profundos sentimientos y arte invaluable como nada a la vez; quedar en blanco, indescifrable, vacía… dulce ironía la suya.

* * *

_Pues, sé que había prometido no poner referencias amorosas, pero Konan necesitaba aclarase eso a sí misma, es decir, que sepa que aunque Pain no la ame como pareja, no se acompleje y traume por eso._

_Y en cuanto al final con el rollo del dolor y eso, pues es una ninja, y sobre todo una Akatsuki, tengan por seguro que no tiene la idea de la paz con flores y conejitos blancos._


	12. Réquiem

_Debo decir que a partir de aquí, la mayoría de las chicas o son de relleno o están muertas, así que el material puede llegar a ser corto, pero prometo esmerarme para que valga la pena._

_Otro detalle, usualmente no identifico a la kunoichi desde el principio, pero por la razón anterior, de muchas no se han de acordar quienes son o no les sería fácil identificarlas por su poca participación, así que pondré el nombre para evitar confusiones._

_Este capítulo es sobre Tayuya, la única chica del grupo de los cuatro del sonido (guardia de Orochimaru)

* * *

_

**Réquiem**

Siempre supo que el futuro era una mera ilusión, al menos para ella, desde el momento en que dejó que se le marcase como maldita aceptaba su destino como la puerta del norte, la protectora, el sacrificio… pero se mantuvo orgullosa aunque sabía que su valor apenas rayaba en la vaga idea de esbirro, no hubo dudas ni inquietudes, solo era un mortal más que entraba en la boca de la serpiente por voluntad propia consiente de serviría únicamente para los fines de su señor.

Ella fue quizás la única que supo eso desde el principio, no era tonta y la vida le había enseñado que los benefactores que ayudan almas en desgracia no lo hacen sin interés personal de por medio, no se trataba de una oportunidad de superación personal ni de sueños de grandeza, poder y gloria, solo quería hacer de ella una muñeca más que al perderse podía reemplazarse.

Si ella lo sabía, entonces no debió aceptar, y solo entonces quizás podría haber esperado de la vida algo mejor que servir para proteger a una deplorable víbora… no… ella aceptó completamente consiente porque quería vivir, cuando irónicamente al aceptar se condenara a morir… quería salir de la miseria que tenía por vida, quería ser algo más que una obediente esposa llena de hijos… quería correr, saltar, golpear e insultar cuando se le viniera en gana, tener la misma libertad de cualquier hombre, sentir el frío metal de las armas en sus manos, el chakra correr su cuerpo, el olor de la sangre de los que la humillaron, el sabor de su victoria sobre los que le quitaron lo que alguna vez le importó.

De la boca de la serpiente ya nadie podía sacarla, en parte porque no había nadie a quien le importara el destino de la kunoichi, también porque ella no quería ser liberada, el abismo horrible de la crueldad ya la había engullido y los lazos de las tinieblas apresaban su corazón y mente.

Cuando peleaba lo hacía sin distinción, sin piedad, sin dudar en cada golpe, en cada técnica había una alta dosis de esa determinación suya para aferrarse a la vida a costa de quien fuera.

Cuando entrenaba ponía cada gota sudor con tal de sangrar menos en batalla, con tal de poder asegurarse un plazo más de tiempo en este mundo, cada éxito le garantizaba la renovación de su pacto con la serpiente.

Cuando hablaba lo hacía tan malsonante como podía y ese rasgo característico de su persona, a ojos extraños vulgar e insolente, podía asimilarse con su suerte, muchos pensaban que lo hacía porque de alguna manera quería sacar todo el dolor que tenía por dentro, pero para ella no era así, la realidad era más sencilla; hablar como señorita de la nobleza le resultaba estúpido si se ponía a comparación su vida con esas ridículas damitas ilusas que no conocen el rostro de la muerte.

Ese rostro que siempre había visto desde que tenía memoria, porque la acompañaba a cada instante de su vida, desde la que debió ser su tierna infancia, la primer orden de la serpiente, el primer asesinato silente, cuando conoció un campo de batalla, hasta el encuentro con aquél shinobi de las sombras, en todos esos momentos pudo verlo, en la mirada de los inútiles que osaban enfrentarle, aquellas miradas que dejaban ver perfectamente un alma temblorosa, llenos de temor, sabiendo que era el fin de sus días a manos del demonio del sonido.

Esa mirada trémula, que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo había puesto mientras el bosque se desplomaba sobre ella… "Que forma tan ridícula de morir"… fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tanto esfuerzo tanto sacrificio, cada parte de su ser especializada en supervivencia… y todo terminaba así…

Su fino oído percibió la forma en que cada hueso de su cuerpo se fragmentaba como los troncos que no le permitían hallar una salida, el silbido del viento cortante pasándole de largo…

Ella recorrió el camino del shinobi como cualquier otro y no pedía absolución, no se arrepentía aunque a su joven edad no se hubiera conducido más que por las ataduras del egoísmo, nadie iba a socorrerla y estaba consciente de que tampoco podía escapar al juicio del olvido, solo porque no pudo ser más que el chivo expiatorio nadie iba a acordarse de ella como lo harían de la serpiente.

Estaba segura que nadie jamás había entendido, no era ni la mala ni la buena, solo quería vivir, pero no importaba, había logrado su cometido, que aunque por un breve lapso, pudo sentirse por encima de muchos… el viento cesó, ahora todo era calma, silencio…

Al mundo de la muerte se dirigía conducida por su propio deseo de poder, a su llegada en aquél páramo lúgubre nadie la esperaba, el coro de los malditos profiriendo sus lamentos sería lo único que escucharía y junto con los otros del sonido tendría lo que siempre quiso: la esencia de la guerra envolviéndola hasta perderse entre resonancias metálicas, gritos de batalla y su eterna melodía de la caza.


	13. Lazos

_Primero que nada quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a __**Inner Angel**__ por permitirme usar un argumento de su Fanfic: "__**Luz en negativo**__". Les dejo a Rin

* * *

_

**Lazos**

Una gota de sudor nació de su frente, bajó por su nariz para finalmente caer y perderse en algún lugar. Las manos las tenía torturando la banda de la aldea en medio de un sin fin de vueltas nerviosas, tenía la cabeza gacha centrada en esta actividad, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir la tres miradas clavadas sobre ella.

Ya llevaba rato así, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto seguía resistiéndose a creer que estuviera frente a los ancianos del consejo y Yondaime Hokage, que prácticamente estaban pidiéndole la cosa más aberrante que en su vida había escuchado. Con la uña de su pulgar comenzó a recorrer el símbolo de la hoja grabado en la placa de la banda, inició suave solo como para seguir el recorrido, pero poco a poco la fuerza le fue ganado pareciéndo que quería carcomer el metal, ella solo escuchaba el ritmo de su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que quizás los demás podían oírlo también en aquella silenciosa habitación, llegó el momento en que eso se volvió tan desesperante como los tres pares de ojos sobre ella.

— ¡Basta ya! — el grito la sacó de su mundo y la obligó a levantar la mirada, nunca desde que fue su pupila le había levantado la voz de esa forma, miró al hombre totalmente consternada, él recobro su postura serena; —Entiéndelo, sé que su muerte aún te duele, a mí también me pesa, después de todo era mi alumno, pero podríamos aumentar la fuerza militar de la aldea si nos dices cómo lo hiciste, piénsalo bien, sin en lugar de dejar morir legados los ubicamos en nuevos portadores, muchos clanes no se extinguirían dejando al olvido sus kekkei genkai, no se trata de sentimentalismos, sino de avances.

La kunoichi giró la cabeza hacia la ventana ¿Cómo eran capaces de transformar un lazo de amistad en un arma corriente? ¿Cómo podían quitarle lo bello a un sacrificio? No debió hacerlo, sabía que era una locura desde que su amigo moribundo se lo pidió, pero le gano el sentimiento, y ahora el secreto de los tres quería ser escudriñado por personas que jamás entenderían el verdadero significado de eso…

Su maestro tenía razón, era demasiado apasionada con sus emociones, algo imperdonable en un ninja, debía pensar antes que nada en el bien de la aldea, en los beneficios que traería un avance médico de esa magnitud, aunque las habilidades desarrolladas en la formación de médicos de la hoja era ya legendaria, militarmente podrían posicionarse a la cabeza y acabar con todos sus enemigos de una buena vez, quizás entonces habría una nueva época de paz…

Abrió los labios pero las palabras no salían, en su garganta se debatían en duelo a muerte el "sí" que enviaba su mente y el "no" que remitía su corazón, el conflicto causó un nudo que en lugar de liberar al vencedor, soltó unos sollozos, Yondaime habló en tono cansado: —Vete a casa, hablamos luego.

No se lo repitieron dos veces, salió disparada directo a la salida y a toda prisa abandonó el edificio, corriendo sin rumbo, solo quería alejarse. Tomó por escondite el bosque de la muerte, al que nadie se acercaba más que durante los exámenes de ascenso de rango, estaba sobre la rama de un árbol abrazada si misma mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltarse a llorar, estuvo a punto de traicionar la confianza de uno y la memoria de otro. Cerró los ojos recargando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas fugitivas mojaban su rostro.

En algún momento se quedó dormida, pero se despertó en cuanto sintió un chakra de magnitud exagerada, venía de la aldea, corrió de regreso y sin necesidad de acercarse demasiado pudo ver a una enorme bestia color rojo fuego destrozando lo que podía, sintió perfectamente las corrientes de energía de los shinobi de la aldea tratando inútilmente de defender su hogar, la diferencia era demasiada.

Ninjas heridos eran sacados del campo por los médicos que los atendían tan rápido como les era posible, los que aún estaban en buen estado se dividieron en dos grupos: el que debía evacuar a los habitantes y el que era oficialmente frente de batalla, en el segundo estaba un Jōnin de mirada bicolor, que apenas distinguió a su compañera por entre la multitud se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Yondaime Hokage salía de la torre que fungía como su despacho, llevaba un pequeño bulto en brazos, dio una última mirada a la zona de la aldea que aún estaba en pie y se puso en marcha directo hacia donde estaba la amenaza envuelta en llamas, ya no había vuelta atrás…

La kunoichi castaña y su compañero enmascarado junto con muchos otros esquivaban las llamaradas que con toda la intención de matarles el zorro enviaba en su contra a la vez que usaban sus mejores jutsus con la esperanza de debilitar a aquella bestia. En un momento la chica consiguió un ataque efectivo, pero su celebración duró lo que le tomó al Bijū girarse y lanzarle una llamarada con una de sus colas, el movimiento fue en realidad muy rápido pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, un momento desesperantemente largo en el que se quedó pasmada, la expresión más común en el rostro de cualquiera en su posición sería el miedo denso, lo tuvo al principio pero un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, un brillo se marcó en sus ojos, al parecer ya no la harían hablar… ninguno de los otros siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar de no ser por el grito que profirió ella al ser alcanzada… Yondaime llegó, captó la atención del zorro al momento, ambos se alejaron de la aldea y comenzaron su combate aparte.

El grupo de los sobrevivientes se acercaron a la kunoichi que yacía en los brazos de su compañero de equipo, un cuerpo sin la vida ni el entusiasmo tan propio de la chica…

El alba despuntaba ya, todo había terminado, los restos de quienes no pudieron ver una vez más el sol eran llevados para rendirles el tributo merecido, al menos los que pudieron ser encontrados. El ninja, oficialmente único sobreviviente del equipo del relámpago amarillo de Konoha, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, inmóvil, tanto así que fue uno de los que estuvieron en su grupo de batalla fue el que tomó de sus brazos a quien fuera su compañera y se la llevó, dejándolo solo.

Tras unos momentos, cuando no había nadie más que él, se puso de pie y miró hacia un montón de escombros —Puedes irte ya— dijo, una sombra emergió del lugar que miraba, notó el siempre menudo cuerpo, el cabello y los ojos castaños, las marcas en las mejillas, la misma de siempre, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro nunca iba a entender a esa mujer, no podía rogarle para que se quedara, había jurado protegerla y lo haría, incluso de la misma aldea, lo que fuera para que su alma no terminara de quebrarse.

Ella se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro del ninja, —Es lo mejor, a ti no te preguntarán porque no lo sabes, el secreto de ese sharingan se viene conmigo— le dijo, acto seguido emprendió la carrera fuera de la aldea que le había dado tanto, pero que pensaba cobrárselo a un precio que no podía pagar; los lazos de amistad, lealtad y dignidad.

* * *

_Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Yondaime solo pienso que era tan excelente ninja, tan buen Hokage siempre comprometido con la aldea que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, y no me refiero a sellar a tremendo demonio dentro de su propio hijo, sino al hecho de que quería que Rin le enseñara cómo fue posible que un kekkei genkai, específicamente el sharingan de Obito, fuera bien recibido en el cuerpo de individuo que no es portador original, entiéndase Kakashi (la explicación del porqué no se puede es eso de la compatibilidad, como en los casos médicos reales) y pues cada que un Uchiha o Hyuga muriera, sus ojos pudieran ser trasplantados a alguien más, a futuro cualquier técnica con barrera de sangre. (Este fue el argumento que tomé de __**Inner Angel**__ de su fic "__**Luz en negativo**__" que es altamente recomendable)_


	14. Dicha

_Aquí dejo a de Kin Tsuchi, la otra chica del sonido que aparece en los exámenes chūnin, y que nadie había pedido, pero era el que terminé primero.

* * *

_

**Dicha**

Subió las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa con su recién obtenido tesoro entre las manos, su corazón bombeaba sangre tan rápido que casi podía sentir el flujo de ese líquido moverse entre sus venas. Cruzó el umbral de su departamento y de un estrepitoso golpe cerró la puerta para luego recargarse sobre ella, apretó la placa de metal contra su pecho, completamente extasiada por lo que acababa de oír…

Aquella mañana, apenas el sol despuntaba sobre el cielo comenzó a reaccionar, decidió quedarse solo unos momentos más recostada, tratando de encajar la realidad después de perderse toda la noche en el etéreo mundo de los sueños, ya podía visualizar la habitación en la que se encontraba y en la que por años había estado, la misma que todas las mañanas le recordaba que era un ninja; un escritorio con un pequeño estante retacado de libros a la derecha, una silla con la ropa limpia, las prendas sucias marginadas en un rincón preparadas para partir a la lavandería, el guardarropa, un cofre lleno de armas. No había cuadros ni fotografías, jarrones o algún mísero objeto que indicara algo sobre la dueña de aquella habitación. La puerta cerrada tenía fijado un citatorio con tantos senbon que por más que quisiera esa hoja no podría huir.

Intentó abrir los ojos, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, saltó de la cama, tomó una toalla del armario junto con la muda del día y corrió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha bien fría que le quitara el aletargado rastro de la cama.

Ya estaba perfectamente clara la mañana y al igual que otros shinobi se dirigió a la plazuela frente a la torre del Kage. Ella llego unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, lo suficiente para no tener que esperar demasiado, al frente ya estaban arremolinados varios disputándose el mejor lujar, prefirió quedarse poco más al medio, no tenía intenciones de pelearse por tan poca cosa como un pedazo de suelo.

Justo a la hora indicada por el balcón de la torre la silueta del líder serpiente junto con los cuatro del sonido se hizo presente. El silencio se concibió sin necesidad de que aquél lo pidiera. Ella levantó bien la cara, no quería perder detalle alguno, si había reunido a todos sin duda se trataba de algo importante. Recorrió a los cinco, los guardaespaldas detrás de su señor, uno de ellos llamó su atención, la única chica, la guardiana de la puerta norte; algún día ella también estaría ahí, mirando a los novatos desde arriba, cuando lograra demostrar que era la mejor kunoichi.

Las palabras del líder comenzaron a salir de su boca en un bajo y rasposo serpenteo, a medida que el discurso avanzaba ella estaba más y más prendida, cada vocablo la llenaba de ganas de tomar sus armas y salir al combate en ese momento —Tenemos ante nosotros la oportunidad de tomar la sangre, el miedo y la lágrimas de unos ninjas que no reconocen la grandeza de nuestra gente como iguales a ellos— cierto, todos aquellos que no la veían como igual, y los que más de una vez dudaron de su habilidades debían caer bajo sus senbon; — ¿Cuál es nuestro plan? Les diré: Hacer la guerra desde fuera y desde las entrañas de sus filas, con toda nuestra potencia y con todo el ímpetu que nuestras almas nos puedan dar; nuestra fuerza nunca será superada por el lamentable catálogo de shinobi de hoja…

La chica sentía como una llama ardía en su pecho, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en las batallas que había librado, sintió la enorme necesidad de vitorear a aquél que le había dado la inigualable oportunidad de formarse a pulso un destino como mujer independiente, sin las ataduras moralistas, desde que lo conoció comprendió sus ideales, debía ser fuerte para poder imponerse a otros, gracias a él conocía la verdadera esencia del combate, la había adiestrado en las artes mas excelsas, estaba lista, quería gritarlo, quería que la considerara como un soldado dispuesta a todo.

—… ¿Cuál es nuestra ambición? Una palabra: Victoria, a toda costa, sembrando el terror; por largo y duro que pueda ser el camino; porque, sin victoria, no hay supervivencia. Y que quede claro: no habrá clemencia para todo aquello que esa aldea ha defendido como correcto, ni para el impulso de futuras generaciones, no debe quedar nada…

Apenas terminada, una explosión voces en un único grito de guerra se hizo presente, todos estaban ya bajo el hechizo de la serpiente. El líder miró complacido a sus súbditos para luego adentrarse en la torre.

La kunoichi seguía con el fulgor del discurso en el pecho, ya se dirigía a su entrenamiento, dispuesta a dejar cada gota de sudor en el lugar cuando una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo haciéndola girar sobre sus talones, vio a la chica que hacía unos momentos acompañaba al líder en el balcón, le indico que la siguiera y así lo hizo.

Llegaron hasta el despacho principal, entró sola. Tras el escritorio se encontraba el kage, sonriéndole con esa malicia tan característica, este le señalo una silla al frente suyo, ella negó, prefería estar de pie.

Al borde de la mesa se encontraba una banda con la marca del sonido, la observó con detenimiento, él solo se las entregaba a quienes consideraba dignos de llamarse ninjas, y ella deseaba la suya desde hacía mucho, ya había hecho varias misiones, todas exitosas, pero aún el privilegio le era negado. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó prendada de aquella placa, de lo único que fue consciente, es que le dijo que era suya.

Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, en asimilar cada palabra, miraba los ojos de su líder y la banda alternadamente, sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse por miedo a que solo fuera una mala pasada de su oído, lo que era realmente absurdo considerando que el oído el arma secreta de la aldea. Él no lo repitió, ella levantó una mano, la dirigió a la cinta, estaba temblando y sudaba frío, el estomago se le oprimía, sintió un temblor recorrerle la espalda. Finalmente la tuvo en sus manos, seguía dudando, finalmente era suya.

—Tu equipo se encargará de infiltración, asistirán a las pruebas de exámenes Chūnin que organiza la hoja, tiene un objetivo particular, pero de eso hablamos luego, te reúnes con ellos en dos horas aquí mismo.

Tragó saliva, de entre todos los ninjas de la aldea la había escogido a ella específicamente, finalmente estaba un paso más cerca de alcanzar su meta, sus sueños de gloria parecían más reales, en definitiva se había dado a notar, todo el esfuerzo, todo el sufrimiento era reconocido.

Asintió levemente, salió queriendo mostrarse tranquila, como si siempre hubiera sabido que eso tenía que pasar, pero apenas estuvo fuera de la torre, emprendió la carrera de regreso a su departamento, debía prepararse.

* * *

_Nótese la diferencia con Tayuya, Kin en verdad llegó a creer en Orochimaru y hasta se dio el lujo de tener sueños y aspiraciones._

_Esta confianza la llevó a mal fin._

_Sigan comentando, ya saben, los reviews hacen felices a los autores XD_


	15. Máscara

_Tengo que advertir que este en especial está, para lo que generalmente hago, muy subido de todo, es un tema delicado para algunas mujeres, así que pues discreción del lector._

_Es sobre Karin, de Taka._

* * *

**Máscara**

Al fin terminaba un día más, un día de tantos donde debía cuidar de hacer lo mismo de siempre: molestar al dientes de tiburón y al grandote, gritar un poco, sus aires de grandeza, todo en orden. Pero resultaba realmente cansado, y no lo decía por su garganta que pedía agua y descanso.

Se quitó los lentes arrojándolos sin tacto sobre la mesa de noche, siguió su trayecto sin pausas hasta el cuarto de baño al que entró asegurándose de que la puerta cerrara dando un fuerte golpe ¿Por qué justo ahora después de tanto tiempo tenían que volver esos recuerdos?

Se miró al espejo, ahora que estaba sola podía sacarse la máscara. Como una costumbre llenó la tina mientras se despojaba de sus ropas. Desabotonaba con parsimoniosa calma su blusa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del baño que poco a poco se llenaba de vapor, se la quitó con cuidado, mientras se sacaba una manga la palma de su mano inevitablemente recorrió su brazo sintiendo los bordes de cada una de las cicatrices que la atestaban.

Su mirada seguía ausente, un suspiro se escapó, con el pulgar comenzó a recorrer una a una… sonaba ridículo, pero recordaba quien se las había hecho… y no todas eran por estar necesitados de chakra… en un soplo de ira que la invadió acertó a clavar su puño en uno de las baldosas del baño rompiéndola.

—Estúpida…estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…— se recriminó varias veces por eso, por no haber podido hacer nada, por haberse quedado quieta sin luchar, sin ser capaz siquiera de mantenerse digna.

Su mente voló, no podía evitarlo, algo como eso jamás se olvida…

A su mente llegaron las imágenes que hacía mucho no recordaba, aquellas que se había empeñado en encerrar bajo llave en el archivo muerto de su mente y hoy conspiraban para atormentarla… besos sin amor, caricias vacías, solo actos para calmar la sed de otros, una muñeca para descargar tensiones y frustraciones.

No pudo aguantarse más, se llevó las manos a la cara, y por primera vez en muchos años rompió a llorar como una niña desolada, se abrazó a sí misma, cerró fuerte los ojos mientras luchaba contra su traidora memoria, se sentía sucia aunque ya habían pasado años.

Podía sentir perfectamente las manos rugosas recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo, cada tramo de piel, comenzaba en los muslos y subiendo hasta la cadera, la tomaban de la cintura, el vientre, la espalda, su pecho… la saliva pegajosa recorriéndola toda, cada aliento diferente que resoplaba en su cara con los ariscos gimoteos, cada brusco movimiento, cada mordida en el hombro, la sangre que se deslizaba poco a poco por su piel y era recogida por la lengua de su acompañante como un morboso placer, los cuerpos diferentes que aprisionaban su, entonces, pequeña anatomía, el calor sofocante, las manos en su cuello limitando su respiración como fetiche excitante…las veces que deseaba que alguno de ellos pusiera más fuerza de la normal y terminara con su vida, las veces que despertó sola tratando de creer que todo había sido un mal solo sueño, las misma veces que la sangre en la cama que le hacía consciente de su deplorable realidad.

Siguió desbordando su llanto como el agua que salía de la bañera, ese día, tanto tiempo después, uno de esos amantes sin rostro había surgido de la nada, la había mirado de pies a cabeza, se había atrevido a mencionar los inmundos instantes que habían pasado juntos, la había llamado "zorra", "su zorra" y sin necesidad de decir una palabra, esa mirada lo decía todo, esa inspección lasciva…

¿Cómo define a una zorra? ¿Cómo una mujer se gana el título? ¿Con que derecho puede llamársele así?

Tantas veces lo había oído para ella que poco a poco perdió el significado, hasta ser una palabra más a la que reaccionaba con violencia ya sin que le doliera realmente.

Había pasado tiempo y ella había elegido olvidar, dejar que el tiempo se llevara sus penas… que los gritos a sus compañeros sofocaran el llanto de su corazón, su mal temperamento ocultara a la niña herida, las dos personalidades que sacaba a relucir se encargaran de mantener sometido su agotamiento por tratar de mantener todo en orden… Ese día casi se va por la borda, por esos malditos recuerdos, por esas noches que se quedaron marcadas en su piel.

Poco a poco su llanto se calmó, la desolación cedió el paso al furor, nadie debía saberlo nunca, nadie podía saber lo mucho que dolía saber que sus sentimientos morirían sepultados en un mar de máscaras…

¿Veían una zorra? Lo sería… una que usara todas las armas que tenía para recuperar la dignidad que le habían robado.

Había que iniciar una nueva cuenta de cicatrices… levantó la mirada buscando su porta kunais, sacó uno y vio su reflejo en él, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y sin embargo, afilados por la decisión. Todo estaba en orden, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan; su papel en el equipo marchaba como debía, solo necesitaba alejar todas esas sombras de su pasado que podían tirarle todo… una nueva cuenta de cicatrices… ahora solo habría marcas de batalla.

La sangre se mezcló con el agua que ya hacía rato desbordaba la bañera, un color rosado cubrió el piso… el kunai se deslizaba por las marcas superiores, se llevaba la piel, se llevaba la cicatriz, se llevaba la marca del pasado, el mismo que sus compañeros no debían conocer en realidad, la versión que tenían ellos distaba mucho de lo que en verdad ocurrió, después de todo, solo habían oído lo que cualquier hombre diría ella… pero no importaba ya que eso era mejor, no quería la lástima de nadie.

Todo iba a estar bien… sentía el chakra de sus compañeros, ninguno estaba cerca, dos entrenando, uno en calma… podía sentir el esfuerzo del moreno, podía verlo en su mente, el príncipe que toda mujer desearía, los cabellos rebeldes meciéndose por el moviendo de su cuerpo forjado al calor de la batalla, su mirada negra y profunda como el abismo de su corazón. Sonrió, solo era cuestión de tiempo, debía ser paciente…el kunai se detuvo y la sangre fluía, el rojo de la cabellera se comenzó a fundir con el del líquido espeso que brotaba… no había sido tan difícil, podía aguantar un tiempo más con la máscara, como una perfecta kunoichi.

* * *

_Bueno, yo sé que sigue en el contexto de "Karin la zorra", pero esta vez quise ponerlo como que ella no lo escogió así. Además todas esas cicatrices en sus brazos, y los gritos medio orgásmicos que da cuando la muerden, como que eso pervirtió un poco mi mente, no podían ser solo por batallas en las que cede su chakra._

_El final puede parecer confuso, pero es que había leído en algún lado que Karin no es lo que parece y que sus planes con Sasuke son más que violarlo y ya. No lo sé, se deja a interpretación._

_Ya saben, los reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo, especialmente en esta recta final tan difícil._


	16. Miedo

_Bueno, al fin, Matsuri está aqui, quizás no les parezca muy original, pero a mí me ha gustado._

* * *

**Miedo**

Miedo es una emoción primaria, una en la que todo shinobi debe trabajar para lograr perfeccionar sus técnicas, por lo general se caracteriza por un fino reconocimiento de un peligro, real o aparente, presente o futuro y se deriva de la prevención natural al riesgo o la amenaza.

Las palabras del libro de resonaban en la mente, muy para su desgracia, ella parte del grupo que aún no lograban ahogar ese sentimiento como todo buen shinobi. El miedo era parte innata de ella, ya no de la forma como lo conoció: cuando el maldito se mete entre la piel y se encarga de erizar los cabellos de la nuca, que gusta de dejar el cuerpo estático cuando debería hacer cualquier cosa menos pasmarse.

El miedo estaba con ella, pero ahora en una terrible forma evolucionada, anidando en su pecho, esperando el momento justo para tomar el control de sus acciones en el instante que su amotinamiento pudiera causar mayores estragos.

Ya no era el miedo a herirse ni a las armas que le arrebataron un pedazo de su vida, ese miedo estaba ausente en sus movimientos con el jōhyō, pero presente en su mirada que preveía los movimientos de arremetida en su contra, asomándose en los pensamientos que le cruzaban en esos momentos.

La punta metálica iba y venía, recibía, intersecaba, atacaba, todo perfectamente sincronizado por las direcciones que su portadora indicaba…

No quería mirar más allá de sus oponentes, no quería confirmar el olor a cenizas y carne quemada provenía de las ruinas de la aldea que en teoría debía proteger, su corazón seguía bombeando lo que quedaba de líquido carmín a las extremidades inferiores. El mismo libro decía que cuando una situación de miedo extremo invade a una persona, se activa un mecanismo de auto preservación que obliga al corazón a mandar más sangre a las piernas para que estas corran más rápido.

La palidez de su rostro estaba siendo encubierta por el hollín que se pegaba a su piel gracias al sudor que generaba tanto el calor como el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie, los labios ya los tenía morados, sus manos con dificultad disimulada seguían ordenando al jōhyō hacia dónde ir.

¿Tenía miedo?... Esa pregunta lanzada por uno de sus atacantes tenía una respuesta más que obvia… ¿De morir? No precisamente, ese miedo lo había superado hacía mucho cuando comprendió que la muerte en realidad no tiene porque ser temida si a final de cuentas todos estamos encaminados hacia ella. Se trataba de algo mas, algo que le podía dar la victoria, pero le daba pavor.

Ella no estaba entrenada como kunoichi de asalto, no lo había querido así, simplemente porque le daba miedo y con todo el descaro del mundo lo había dicho al consejo… y precisamente por eso estaba allí sola, para "superar" su miedo.

Necesitaba una buena táctica para compensar el hecho de que la superaran en número.

No podía morirse, no ahora, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la vida. Cerró los ojos y una idea se le vino a la mente… podía ganar… se movió tan rápido como pudo sin supuesto rumbo, escuchó un leve crujido.

… Si… ya había ganado…

Una explosión lanzó su pequeño cuerpo a una distancia considerable de su lugar de origen cayendo de espaldas y una vez en el suelo rodando un par de metros más hasta quedar finalmente de cara a la tierra con un montón de escombros encima. Ya no podía moverse, pero una ligera risa se escapó de su boca, había ganado y ni siquiera había puesto ella la trampa, pobres torpes, se empeñaron tanto en vencerla que dejaron de lado totalmente sus propias bombas.

Claro, una mujer no podía ganarles, por eso todos se lanzaron en su contra sin pensar siquiera en un buen plan, especularon que no lo necesitarían, después de todo solo era ella y nadie más…

Por su cuerpo inactivo aún corría la adrenalina mientras se esforzaba por tomar bocanadas de aire combinado con tierra, sangre seca y ceniza, al menos esa mezcla era mejor que nada.

Se puso de pie como pudo, apenas estuvo erguida miró con suma consternación el resultado de su táctica; una verdadera carnicería, de los atacantes no quedaba más que un montón de pedazos esparcidos. No lo pudo evitar, lo que quedaba del almuerzo del día fue a dar fuera de su estómago, tenía los ojos llorosos y un terrible peso que respondía al nombre de "no era necesario" encima.

En cuanto fue más o menos capaz de recobrar el aliento, corrió en dirección a la zona con menos daños, la misión consistía en salvar a quien pudiera, pero pasó un buen rato y nada. Con tropiezos y mareos se movió a todo lo largo y ancho de la aldea… nada… llamó, gritó, buscó… nada.

El infeliz residente de su pecho se reía a carcajadas y parecía hacerse más fuerte a cada instante que su desesperación crecía… una verdadera masacre, una de la que fue partícipe para nada. Había matado a todo un grupo sin lograr nada, odiaba que eso se hiciera frecuente, que su instinto de supervivencia le opacara su sentido humanitario, eso le daba miedo, que cada vez el peso de "no era necesario" se alivianara, que ya no la sofocara como la primera vez, es más, hasta había momentos en que se alegraba de terminar con la vida de sujetos como esos.

Su sensei le hablaba mucho de lo rutinario que se volvía el ir por la vida llevándose almas y recoger la sangre de los ponentes caídos, y de lo peligroso que eso era. Ella le creía cada palabra, porque conocía la historia del jinchūriki, ella le creía porque había visto todas las caras crueles de la naturaleza humana, de la corrompida naturaleza humana, y aunque su sensei estuvo en aquél bando por mucho tiempo, nunca lo vio como veía a los cretinos que caían a fuerza de sus crímenes…

Sus crímenes… esos crímenes por los que eran juzgados por lo general eran robo, asesinato, traición. Pensándolo bien, los shinobis hacen exactamente lo mismo, entran en algún pueblo, se hacen de información valiosa y eliminan a todo aquél que esté de por medio… si son iguales, al diablo con todo, ella también era criminal entonces.

No hubo sobrevivientes, llegó demasiado tarde, pero habría otra misión ¿No? Y en esa ya habría oportunidad de salvar a alguien.

Se quedó quieta, realmente no podía creer que ella estuviera pensando en eso, como si las vidas perdidas ese día no fueran nada, tragó saliva, ya estaba comenzando… el altamente efectivo proceso de conversión humano-cascarón en el que al final del camino ya no hay dolor, no hay duda, no hay miedo; no hay nada.

Agitó la cabeza y salió corriendo de regreso a la aldea, se haría cargo del papeleo si era necesario, pero jamás volvería a un campo de batalla, si era ninja usaría sus habilidades para defender a sus seres amados no para fortalecer el nivel militar de la aldea.

Viéndolo de es amanera le gustaba su miedo, el maldito inquilino de su pecho podía quedarse, mientras él estuviera, significaba que aún había algo ahí dentro, que aún podía jactarse de ser humana.


	17. Identidad

_Esta vez les dejo el capítulo de Yugito Nii (para quienes no sepan o no se acuerden, es la jinchuuriki de Kumogakure, tiene el Bijū de dos colas; Nibi, y fue capturada por los miembros de Akatsuki Hidan y Kakuzu)

* * *

_

**Identidad**

Desde el momento en que supo que dentro de su cuerpo de encontraba sellada una de las nueve bestias con colas supo que no iba a ser fácil salir adelante.

Cuando caminaba por las calles y la miraban como la más grande aberración, la odiaban por solo haber nacido, a la vez que le tenían miedo, como si fuera a atacarlos en cualquier momento, si se acercaban era con la misma desconfianza que se le tiene a un perro callejero… entonces supo entonces que estaba sola.

La primera vez que se enamoró, la primera vez que suspiró y se atrevió a dejarse llevar con ensoñaciones, poemas y flores, el primer tierno amor que surge por un compañero de clase, la primera… y última vez que se declaró… el rechazo total y humillante: — ¿Por qué querría salir con algo como tú?—… ahí supo que en definitiva, nunca sería como las demás.

El día de su graduación de la academia, cuando recibió la banda y el título de la mejor de la clase, la envidia y el recelo en los ojos de sus compañeros, la frialdad de su sensei… le quedó claro que hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca les iba a dar gusto.

Su primera misión como ninja de la aldea de la nube, encomendada por el propio Raikage como "prueba de su fortaleza", debía completarla sola por situaciones no especificadas y que al momento no le importaba porque creyó que era su oportunidad. Apenas llegó al punto acordado una emboscada la esperaba, la misión que le habían asignado en realidad era la de carnada para tentar terreno enemigo, para que el verdadero equipo shinobi que había sido enviado detrás suyo tuviera paso libre.

Justo en el instante en que la desesperación de ir perdiendo la batalla se volvió demasiado fuerte para soportarla, ocurrió… sabía que en su interior se encontraba el Nibi, lo tenía presente a cada momento de su vida, pero solo hasta ese momento pudo verlo frente a sus ojos, el felino se mostró mucho más imponente de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero algo hizo conecte entre ambos, no la atacó, no la amenazó, solo le ofreció lo que mejor sabía dar: venganza…

La oferta era tentadora, ¿Por qué permanecía leal a la gente que no la apreciaba? ¿Por qué moriría así; sin probar la gloria de la victoria alguna vez en su vida? ¿Por qué el éxito de la misión se lo dejaría a los tipos cobardes que la enviaron por delante? ¿Por qué ella y no el hermano del Raikage que compartía naturaleza con ella?

Las llamas azules envolvieron su cuerpo y el Bijū de dos colas emergía glorioso para consumir todo lo que alcanzara, ella no se resistió, quizás por eso el felino le dejo consiente, para que viera el fruto de su poder.

Todo parecía tan irreal, nunca había hecho algo para merecer el trato que le daban, nunca se había rebajado a darles la una mínima razón para llamarla bestia, vio cada uno de los rostros de aquellos que caían bajo bolas de fuego explosivas, los que quedaban prensados de las zarpas de Nibi, ahora sí podían llamarla como se les diera en gana, el miedo estaba justificado, el odio tenía una razón de ser…

Fue en esa primera transformación que se dio cuenta de la verdadera carga que tenía que llevar como Jinchūriki… cuando todos hubieron desfallecido ella le ordenó detenerse, sin embargo, fue ignorada, la sed de venganza no había disminuido, al contrario había aumentado la necesidad de caos y destrucción, muy al contrario de lo que el Bijū había argumentado, no se sentía mejor…

Trató de detenerle, gritó, suplicó y hasta lloró, la aldea en la que habían entrado estaba siento totalmente masacrada, no había distinción entre shinobis y civiles, hubo un momento en que ya había perdido la esperanza, y por extraño que pareciera, también había perdido el miedo… que en si era el significado de la palabra desesperación.

— ¿Ves Yugito Nii? El poder tiene la increíble capacidad de darte el respeto, de hacer que levanten la mirada ante tu sola presencia… ¿La sientes? Esa deliciosa sensación de ser más que los demás, de tener la última palabra sobre si vive o muere cualquier patético ser que se cruce en tu camino, de aquél pobre diablo que ose retarte, eso es lo que somos, para eso existimos, para recordarle al mundo que la muerte es inevitable, que los fuertes tenemos derecho sobre los débiles.

Le seguía escuchando, cada palabra, pero a diferencia del ofrecimiento inicial ya no había nada de valor en las sílabas, se sentía usada y un cosquilleo en alguna parte de su alma la incomodaba de sobremanera… el primer castigo del culpable es que su conciencia lo juzga y no lo absuelve nunca…

Desistió en sus intentos por contenerle, lo meditó un momento: "los fuertes tenemos derecho sobre los débiles" eso había dicho, pues bien, le tomaría nuevamente la palabra… respiró profundo, tenía que calamar la ansiedad suya primero para que debido a su conexión con el Bijū, le calmara después… puso su mente en blanco, no tenía que haber nada que la bestia usara en su contra para sacarla de sus casillas. Relajó sus músculos, limitó el flujo de chakra de su cuerpo, por inercia también comenzaron a restringirse los del felino y mientras este hacía esfuerzos frustrados por recobrar el control, ella poco a poco le encerró.

Todo estaba en silencio, seguía con los ojos cerrados sofocando los alaridos que retumbaban en su mente… poco a poco los abrió nuevamente, la destrucción a su alrededor no tenía ya reparo alguno, las vidas que había tomado no podrían ser reemplazadas jamás, miró al cielo, estaba solo ligeramente nublado por el humo del fuego, pero ya se despejaría.

Desde el momento en que comprendió que podía controlar a su bestia de dos colas… supo que no era víctima de nadie, por el simple hecho de que ella ya no se veía así.

Cuando marchó de regreso a la aldea y se encontró con un sobreviviente del equipo que atacó, lo ayudó a regresar, él la mirara como una bestia feroz… entonces supo que no debía buscarse a sí misma en otros, porque los demás solo ven lo que apenas tienen frente a la nariz.

La primera vez que cruzó la puerta de la aldea como shinobi volviendo de misión, sin heridas, sin agotamiento, muy al contrario de aquel pobre que traía a su espalda… ahí supo que, en definitiva, no tenía caso ser igual que todos.

Ese día de muerte, que muchos hubieran preferido evitar, que muchos hubieran preferido olvidar… le quedó claro que su camino ninja era especial, no solo debía velar por su propia suerte, sino que también la de los demás dependía de ella.

Su primera misión, se enfrentó al propio Raikage no por haberla usado, sino por haberla subestimado, por no creerla capaz de ser tan buena como cualquiera.

Porque no era solo una Jinchūriki, ni tampoco un Bijū, no exigía trato especial, pero tampoco se merecía la denigración que le habían estado ofreciendo, lo que quería era simplemente que se le viera como Yugito Nii, ninja de la aldea de la nube, y no como Nibi, el Bijū de la destrucción.


	18. Dualidad

_Esta vez dejo otro homenaje a las madres solteras, se trata de Tsume Inuzuka._

_Y por si me lo preguntan, este es el que más me ha gustado.

* * *

_

**Dualidad**

Las sombras de la noche caían penetrantes en la aldea. En el silencio total que dominaba el lugar no había nadie que rondara las calles, en esas horas de plenilunio la mayoría de la gente dormía, y no lo hacía, realmente no era porque prestaran atención a lo que acontecía fuera de sus hogares.

Esa hora justo era la indicada para que los ninjas que volvían de misiones peligrosas pudieran volver a su hogar, porque a esa hora no habría curiosos, nadie notaría las heridas causadas por las batallas, no habría que explicar que los shinobi son tan humanos como cualquier otro aldeano.

Un pequeño grupo se acercaba a las puertas apenas consientes de sus movimientos, solo deseando poder detener su errante andar frente algún pórtico familiar. Llegaron apenas consientes a la torre del Hokage donde la líder del grupo entregó un reporte al asistente que a esas horas era el único despierto, pero apenas el pergamino estuvo en posesión de aquél, la otra se desvaneció evitando el impactar de lleno en el suelo gracias a su compañero de cuatro patas, que aunque no estaba mejor, al menos tenía más fuerzas.

La madrugada era fría y no queriendo abrió los ojos, el cuarto blanco se veía azul por la débil luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana, miró a su alrededor, un cuarto de hospital. Alcanzó a ver el reloj de pared que marcaba las seis menos cuarto. Se levantó como pudo quitándose el suero, las vendas y así vistiendo bata de hospital salió por la ventana seguida de su fiel can que hasta entonces había permanecido al pie de su cama.

Divisó su casa que no estaba lejos pero salir con el frío, apenas vestida y tremendamente cansada había convertido el trayecto en un suplicio, se coló por la ventana de su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó una camisola de dormir, se cambió para meterse en su propia cama que era mil veces mejor que la del hospital. No se atrevió a quedarse dormida, ya se anticipaba a lo vendría y que de hecho, había sido su razón para abandonar el hospital como alma que lleva el diablo.

A tan solo unos minutos de apenas haberse cubierto con las sabanas escuchó como la puerta se habría despacio, un par de pies pequeños hacían golpes suaves sobre las baldosas de madera, los seguía un dócil andar de cuatro patas. Sintió perfectamente cómo desde la parte final del cobertor subía un pequeño explorador, continuó fingiendo que dormía aún cuando una cabecita castaña se asomaba por su lado de la almohada, aún cuando un dedito se acercaba a su mejilla, tocándola con cuidado.

—Mamá— pronunció suavemente el niño, ella simulo abrir los ojos adormilada como si de verdad la hubiera despertado.

—Mamá, hoy es el festival de fin de año en la academia ¿Vas a ir? Akamaru y yo vamos a hacer una demostración del jutsu de transformación.

No pudo evitar sonreír a los ojitos suplicantes que la veían, quizás no tan ignorante de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero al menos en el hospital se habían encargado de limpiarla, no le gusta que su pequeño oliera la sangre que se quedaba pegada a su piel. Se puso de pie en un movimiento que le recordó cuantas costillas tenía rotas, pero su quejido se escondió tras una sonrisa, ese gesto suyo en el cual arrugaba la nariz y cerraba los ojos. Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos lo despeinó afectuosamente mientras le confirmaba que ahí estaría, y después de una pelea de juego sobre la cama en la que él "ganó" después de que su madre quedara hábilmente "apresada" con las sábanas, tuvieron que bajar corriendo, ya era tarde.

Después de dejar al menor en la puerta de la academia, se apresuró a despedir a su hija al punto de encuentro en el que se vería con su equipo. Se había graduado hacía un año, pero apenas les asignaban una misión fuera de la aldea, había veces el viejo Sandaime no reconocía el talento aún cuando lo tenía al frente, soltó un bufido molesta por eso. Se detuvo a una distancia considerable, no pensaba llegar hasta donde los chicos aguardaban por su sensei. La chica Inuzuka levantó el rostro y discretamente olfateo el aire descubriéndo a su madre en las cercanías, quien orgullosa de haber sido percibida solo levantó la mano a modo de saludo y despedida. El Jōnin a cargo hizo acto de presencia y sin más ceremonias salieron a toda marcha.

Haciendo un par de sellos una nube de humo la reemplazó en aquél lugar, debía volver a la torre, de seguro ya le tenían alguna otra misión.

Tal como lo había diagnosticado, sí tenía una misión; había que llevar un pergamino a una aldea vecina, no estaba lejos, así que si se daba prisa estaría de regreso al medio día, no por nada era la Jōnin más veloz de la aldea.

.

Abrió la boca para sacar toda la sangre que se había juntado en su garganta después de aquél golpe y cayó de rodillas, Kuromaru seguía de pie, pero lo estaban apaleando de la peor forma. La pareja era superada en número, las heridas de la mujer causadas la noche anterior aún no estaban sanadas abriéndose de nuevo con tremenda facilidad.

Las piernas le temblaban de sobremanera y a fuerza de golpes era movida de un sitio a otro, escuchaba vagamente algún apoyo de parte de su can, pero no podía siquiera podía mantener la mirada en un punto específico.

Una última patada cargada de una dotación generosa de chakra la lanzó de espaldas contra un árbol para luego caer de cara a la tierra. En el acto salió de entre sus ropas una cadenita con un par de colmillos por dije. Con los ojos medio abiertos los pudo verlos sobre la tierra, uno era de Hana, el otro de Kiba. Sus colmillos "de leche"…

—Prepárate kunoichi, hoy te toca morir— le dijo uno que se acercaba con kunai en mano. La tomó del cabello para levantarla al tiempo que le colocaba el filo en el cuello, ella solo se río un poco.

—Perdona, pero tengo un compromiso hoy al medio día— le dijo regalándole una sonrisa cargada de cinismo.

Totalmente consternados por la actitud de la mujer, ninguno de los agresores puso atención a los sellos que esta formaba con las manos. Lo que sucedió a continuación una polvareda la cubrió.

Corría tan rápido como le era posible, el jutsu había acabado con unos cuantos y aturdido a los otros. Su compañero canino la iba reprendiendo por haberse tardado tanto en reaccionar, pero igualmente corría, si llegaban a la periferia de la aldea ya podían cantar victoria.

Los imponentes muros les dieron el aliento que necesitaban para cruzar la puerta. Como acto de inercia Kuromaru se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage, pero a mitad del camino notó que iba prácticamente solo. Preocupado porque su compañera hubiera desfallecido retrocedió sobre sus pasos, ayudado de su olfato siguió un rastro que llevaba hasta la casa Inuzuka, extrañado decidió entrar y no pudo evitar el soltarle a una sarta de regaños: frente a él estaba una ya bañada y cambiada Tsume, dando unos retoques a su maquillaje, tratando de disimular algunos moretones y ocultando casi exitosamente el metálico aroma de sangre con agua de colonia.

Antes de salir e ignorando olímpicamente al angustiado can, tomó una tarjeta clavada con un kunai en el marco del espejo del vestíbulo, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y de un salto desapareció.

Kuromaru se quedó estático, no había sido ignorado, para nada… ¡Había sido mandado por un cuerno!

Momentos después salió a la persecución de su compañera, la llevaría al hospital, a rastras de ser necesario, mentalmente estaba preparando un buen discurso que se aseguraría, esta vez escuchara. Llegó hasta la academia, saltó el jardín principal, el edificio, llegó hasta la zona de entrenamiento donde se encontraban montadas las carpas de brillantes colores.

Era el festival de fin de clases, buscó a la mujer y la encontró sentada en una de las gradas que daban perspectiva a una pista central, en medio de la cual se encontraba el pequeño Kiba y su cachorro compañero preparando el jutsu que mejor les salía… un éxito total, ni un solo fallo en aquella técnica tan difícil, claro considerando la edad del chico y el hecho de que tenía que controlar también la transformación del can.

Una orgullosa y extrovertida madre salto de su lugar agitando los brazos contra todo pronóstico médico de que hacer eso era imposible por la cantidad de costillas rotas, contra toda lógica por la cantidad de chakra perdido. En cuanto terminó su participación usando los sellos de transportación llegó hasta donde su aún más entusiasta hijo brincaba de emoción, vio como lo tomaba en brazos y lo alzaba como si esa mañana únicamente hubiera hecho el aseo de la casa.

Kuromaru había sido su compañero desde que ella era tan solo una aprendiz de ninja, la había visto crecer y volverse una kunoichi de las más poderosas, la vio entregar su corazón, estuvo con ella cuando sus hijos nacieron, permaneció a su lado cuando se vio en la necesidad de hacerse cargo de la familia ella sola… tanto tiempo pero simplemente no comprendía cómo la fiera de batalla que entregaba cada gota de sudor y sangre en cada misión, era la misma suave y gentil madre que jamás rompía una promesa.

Los hombres eran extraños, pero las mujeres los superaban y por mucho.

* * *

_La última parte se narra desde la perspectiva de Kuromaru, porque recuerden que los Inuzuka están muy ligados a sus perros._

_¡Dejen sus opiniones!_


	19. Inexplicable

_Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade

* * *

_

**Inexplicable**

La mañana clara que anuncia un nuevo día es siempre para aquél que no reniega de su suerte, un momento perfecto para mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que el gran secreto de la vida consiste en producir la propia dicha sin necesidad de esperarla de otros.

El mundo ninja funcionaba más o menos igual para ella, y no es que viva sumida en un mundo romántico ajena a lo que acontece día a día, no es que desconozca las tristes verdades que encierran las bandas de la hoja, ni tampoco que mire superflua las falsas sonrisas de sus compañeros y que en alguna ocasión llegó a usar sin que nadie lo notara.

Resulta difícil explicar la razón por la que alguien a quien se le han dado tantos tragos amargos encuentre la razón más insustancial para sonreír, para que encuentre agradable el trabajo de papelería.

Es completamente inexplicable que siendo ella quien tenga en sus manos todos y cada uno de los tristes reportes que se asignan y se reciben de los shinobi pueda salir a tomar un pequeño descanso en la terraza de cara al sol, tranquila y relajada…

Una sonrisa… una contracción de músculos faciales que cualquiera puede repetir sin mayor problema pero solo algunos son capaces de transmitir toda la complejidad que encierra el origen sentimental de la mueca.

Una mirada… el posicionamiento fijo de los orbes que comúnmente se empeñan en analizar cautelosamente cada movimiento, en dejar libre algún dōjutsu, y hasta transmitir toda el aura asesina que un ninja destila, pero siempre se deja de lado la apertura del alma que por considerarse una debilidad, las personas como ella quedan de lado cuando de combatir se trata.

Un roce… el contacto de pieles que si se es un ninja es estrictamente para aplicar alguna técnica pero que ella ha redescubierto el valor de hacerlo solo para dar apoyo, ánimo y sobre todo entregar el corazón.

Cada día que se levantaba tras apenas haber dormido un par de horas, cada día rogarle a su maestra saliera de su propio círculo destructivo, hacer de todo un poco, enfrentar el tedio diario que imponen las reglas y códigos, el protocolo, dejar un poco de ella en cada asunto a atender, una huella en la vida de quien pudiera conocerla.

¿Por qué? Solo aquél que se aleja de otros por miedo a ser herido no vive realmente, porque nadie debería estar solo y ella conociendo las penas que acarrea el camino del ninja lo sabía muy bien. No por querer evitar el sufrimiento, no por la gastada utopía de hacer felices a las masas, solo por lograr hacer más llevadero el camino de la vida.

Increíble que una kunoichi entrenada tanto para la batalla como para reparar los estragos de ella, se mantenga tranquila en todo momento, que pueda ser fiera en un segundo y un dulce ángel al otro. Que sea posible que una sola alma cargue con sus propias penas y las de otros aún tenga espacio para un poco más.

Y precisamente por ser totalmente increíble, es más inconcebible el hecho de que nadie note su gran habilidad, no para fingir, porque eso no lo sabe hacer, tampoco para olvidar porque nadie podría suprimir cada detalle perturbador del que ella es consiente… es una habilidad que cualquiera podría desarrollar, de no ser porque se le considera tan poca cosa como para considerarse técnica shinobi, simplemente es afrontar, asimilar y superar…

Ella sabe que sufriendo no logrará detener al criminal que devasta alguna aldea de granjeros, que llorando por el asesinato de una familia no se atrapará al culpable ni tampoco cerrando la puerta el hedor de la muerte se alejará.

El trabajo de asistente es del que muchos huyen despavoridos porque conocen los horrores que en forma de papel llegan al escritorio, porque entonces sabrían exactamente cuántos compañeros de batalla no verían un nuevo día y de qué tétricas formas habían caído, porque cabe aclarar que un kunai certeramente clavado es tan solo la forma más elemental de cortarle la existencia a alguien.

Y aunque es bien sabido que es el kage quien asigna las misiones, es el asistente quien debe entregar el papel en manos de aquél que se envía conscientemente, o a un atropello al orgullo ninja por lo ridículo o a su propio sepulcro en algún lugar olvidado, pero aunque ver los rostros cansados de la vida llegaba a afligirla, tenía que reponerse pronto para no entrar en el ciclo depresivo en que envuelve a todo aquel que se aventura a formar parte de la fuerza militar.

Paz en el alma, más que poder o invencibles técnicas, paz es lo que necesita cualquiera que tenga sangre en las venas y ella lo sabía, la buscaba en cada oración que remplazaba un recuerdo amargo, en cada sonrisa sincera que equilibraba la balanza de su humor y hasta en las flores que algún chico anónimo embelesado con lo grato de su compañía dejaba en su escritorio cada mañana.

Quizás eso sería lo que le incomodaba un poco, no saber quién era el galante caballero de aquél detalle.

.

Extraño, absurdo, ridículo e insólito, eso le pareció al entrometido cuerpo falso que hurgó su mente para encontrar al Jinchūriki… sin sentido… eso debía ser… ningún mortal podría estar con tanta calma a un instante de su inevitable muerte… imposible…

Tomó su alma, de algo serviría, pero la duda seguía ¿Qué era esa sensación que la rodeaba? ¿Qué era esa inusual tranquilidad?...

.

Todo silencio, todo calmo, sabía lo que había ocurrido, sabía que había perdido, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste, no por sí misma, sino porque simplemente le hubiera gustado que los demás aprendieran eso que ella tan bien sabía. No había razón para llorar aunque la despedida había sido repentina, aunque el dolor amenazara con destrozar los ánimos, no se puede matar a una persona que tiene refugio en el corazón de alguien más, como su tío, sus padres, sus amigos perdidos a causa de quienes no pudieron ver esa luz brillando desde el interior de cada uno.

Ella había amado y se sabía amada, no como objeto de deseo de algunos hombres o compañera de cama, se sabía amada como amiga y confidente de más de un shinobi, colega de profesión en el hospital y maestra por los más jóvenes.

Si tan solo pudieran entender… pero no podía explicarlo, y no porque su cuerpo yaciera inerte sobre la tierra, sino porque la paz es algo que tiene que encontrar cada uno, siguiendo su propio camino.

* * *

_Si ya leyeron los capítulos de los que es el spoiler sabrán entonces que de este fic "Lazos" ya no sirve_

_T.T_

_Pero en fin, sé que había dicho que iba a hacer réquiem más que para Tayuya, pero Shizune lo ameritaba._


	20. Control

_Yugao Uzuki, una chica que me puso todo un reto, no solo por su poca participación, sino que también por el problema que tenía, va con dedicatoria especial para Ellistriel._

_Yugao es una ANBU, la amante de Hayate Gekko. Prometió vengar su muerte durante el examen de chūnin (en el que él era examinador) cuando murió a manos de Baki.

* * *

_

**Control**

Frío. Eso sentía y el condenado uniforme ANBU no era precisamente abrigador, pero sin embargo, sus adiestrados músculos no dejaban salir una sola contracción, ni un mísero centímetro de piel se erizaría sin su permiso, sus dientes no se tocarían entre ellos sin antes pedirle autorización. De igual manera ni un solo ANBU de su escuadrón debía atreverse a tomar la iniciativa sin su seña.

Seguían todos de pie, cada uno en la posición asignada mirando por debajo de la máscara a la dama de hierro que dirigía la compañía. Había algo en el ambiente que no se calificaba ni como tensión ni como incertidumbre, mera expectativa por ver si su temple de verdad era tan inquebrantable como el rango lo pedía.

La helada madrugada transcurría con exasperante lentitud y el grupo continuaba oculto aguardando por el objetivo de su misión preguntando mil veces el porqué ella específicamente estaba a cargo, ella de entre todos los demás capitanes experimentados, ella que tenía una identidad y una historia perfectamente conocida cuando no debiera ser así.

Un ligero viento osó mover el cabello violeta de la mujer al frente de la compañía descaradamente retando su autoridad, por un momento parecía que habría una reprimenda para el atrevido, pero solo fue una ligera indicación de movimiento, alguien se acercaba y debían tomar nueva posición.

Por la vereda ligeramente cubierta de niebla se movían seis personas avanzando a paso veloz, en el medio se encontraba un joven pelirrojo de semblante serio. Uno de los ANBU ladeo su cabeza tratando de imaginar la expresión de su capitana, tratando de anticipar a algún impulso que pusiera en riesgo la misión, pero nada, ella seguía indicando que todos permanecieran en su nuevo sitio.

De pronto, sintieron la presencia de un gran grupo de ninjas que se acercaban a una velocidad realmente impresionante, sin duda eran ellos de quienes estaban advertidos para proteger al Kazekage, desenfundó su katana con la firme intención de cumplir su encomienda pero una mano firme le detuvo apenas corría el metal dentro de la vaina. Ella negó con la cabeza y mantuvo la orden que quedarse quietos.

¿Pensaba dejar que los atacaran? ¿Esa iba a ser su venganza ahora que los de la arena eran aliados y directamente no podía atacarlos?

La mujer no le soltaba la mano y los enemigos se acercaban peligrosamente, sus chakras no eran en absoluto despreciables e incluso parecía que el número aumentaba. Quiso objetar por la dedición pero la voz se acobardó cuando sintió la mirada severa prácticamente atravesar las máscaras que los separaban.

El grupo de ataque llegó y rodeó al séquito de la arena lanzándose al ataque de inmediato, pero ni así la capitana ordenó la defensa.

Aquellos no eran ninjas ordinarios, no eran una sarta de ineptos que habían mandado en gran número para compensar sus deficiencias, se notaba que eran de rango alto y los seis de abajo se veían superados.

El equipo ANBU permaneció en las sombras mientras los ninjas de Suna finalmente se libraban del último de su atacantes, pero antes de que pudieran regocijarse de su victoria, un segundo escuadrón enemigo se abalanzó, solo entonces, ella indicó salir a la defensa.

Los agresores fueron tomados por sorpresa, los enmascarados de Konoha cumplían su deber limpiamente, libraron sus combates buscando de tanto en tanto los movimientos de la dueña de la cabellera violeta que con katana en mano saltaba entre uno y otro ninja solo dejando a su paso los cuerpos de los caídos, no en vano había llegado hasta el cuerpo ANBU.

El silencio abismal que solo era quebrado por el metal esgrimiéndose y el golpe seco de los cuerpos al caer se prolongó por breves momentos; los enemigos pronto fueron vencidos de nuevo y ella permaneció quieta tras sacar lentamente el filo de la katana de uno.

Nadie habló, nadie trató de iniciar una conversación…

En un rápido movimiento la capitana saltó de su lugar y a toda marcha se lanzó en dirección al pelirrojo de la arena, quien serio como siempre, permaneció sin mover ni un solo músculo, la punta de su arma se adelanto en el ataque que certeramente fue a impactarse contra el rostro llevándose todo lo que pudiera ayudar a identificar al pobre infeliz.

Fue un lapso, un instante, solo un segundo que se hizo eterno; la sangre recorrió la hoja metálica buscando deleitar a su dueña con la sensación de la dulce victoria, el golpe fue tal que ni siquiera hubo un quejido de dolor, solo la estremecimiento por perder la vida. De nuevo quietud, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada.

El Kazekage fue el primero en apartarse dejando solo a la mujer que aún sostenía su espada clavada en el rostro de uno de los shinobi que había tratado de emboscar al joven por la espalda. Con la misma velocidad del ataque limpio su arma, la devolvió a su espalda al tiempo en que el otro doblaba las rodillas para caer a sus pies. Se colocó de nuevo al frente e indicó la retirada, debían llegar escoltando al grupo hasta la presencia de la Godaime y mientras más pronto, mejor.

.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro apenas entró a su habitación, justo como la había dejado por la mañana, cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó hasta su cama sin encender la luz, como si no quisiera turbar el sueño de algún compañero, solo que ella, no tenía uno. Se acostó despacio tratando de no mover más que su lado de la cama, sin quitarse nada, con el uniforme negro tal cual.

Con cuidado y en silencio se retiró la máscara colocándola sobre la mesa de noche a su derecha. Su respiración era suave, casi inaudible. Mentalmente repasaba los hechos que acababan de suceder, todos creyeron que no podría hacerlo y ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella también dudo. Pero ahí había estado, al frente dando su mejor cara, la de ANBU, la de shinobi de la hoja.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda e instintivamente buscó un abrazo que solo podía brindarle el almohadón a su lado, pasó sus brazos rodeándole y lo apretó contra sí misma ocultando la cara en el.

En la penumbra de aquella habitación, la capitana de hierro de la compañía ANBU recordaba cómo cada noche que también ella, era una mujer como cualquier otra.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer mis delirios!_

_Y, aunque no lo crean aún me falta un rato para terminar, se acerca Kushina, pero todo a su tiempo._

_Ya está fuera de lugar este comentario pero ¡Que tengan un buen año 2009!_


	21. Histeria

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! (bueno a la parte de él que me hace feliz leyendo esto)_

_Me disculpo por mi demora, pero como he dicho hasta el cansancio, esta última etapa del fic es muy difícil, pero terminé un regalo para las fans de Shikamaru Nara, porque este capítulo trata sobre su sacrosanta madre. Es mucho más largo que los que he hecho, pero es lo menos que podía hacer para compensar los siglos que tardé.

* * *

_

**Histeria**

_Uno…_

Vuelta a la izquierda; el muro blanco desprovisto de cualquier cosa que le diera un poco de personalidad pero cerca, recargado, un cuadro de la recién consumada familia. Ella había hecho que les tomaran esa foto en cuanto su precioso bebé nació y desde hacía dos semanas el cuadro esperaba a su esposo para colocarlo; "Solo voy por un martillo" había dicho… ya pensaba en pagar un equipo Genin para ayudar a su marido a encontrar la extraviada herramienta que a la fecha no aparecía.

Vuelta a la derecha; la mesita de noche tenía un reloj digital de verdecitos números que le hacían saber que cuatro horas habían pasado desde que se metió en la cama y no podía dormir. A su lado una lámpara, un biberón, una botellita de loción, un tarro de crema, un peine… todo en perfecto orden.

Boca arriba; las sombras del exterior se proyectaban en el techo haciendo algunas siluetas, frunció el ceño, no le gustaban esas sombras porque podían confundirse la de un gato callejero con la de un enemigo.

Boca abajo; la almohada no era la suya, lo sabía, tenía impregnado un curioso aroma a maderas del bosque...

Un ruido alertó sus sentidos, con cuidado sacó un kunai que guardaba bajo la almohada, cerró los ojos y bajó su respiración para fingirse dormida. La ventana se abrió despacio y el intruso se acercó con cuidado hasta el bebé que dormía plácidamente en su cuna del otro lado de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ella se levantó de golpe y con el arma lo amedrentó contra la pared.

—Tranquila mujer, ya llegué.

_Dos…_

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, corrió como no lo había hecho en toda su vida importándole poco que el medicamento para el resfrío cayera al suelo. Toda la fuerza que tenía la usó para quitar de su camino a los encargados de la evacuación de la aldea, para esquivar las poderosas llamaradas que hacían como tarjeta de presentación del infierno en la tierra, para llegar, solo para llegar.

El calor era sofocante a tan solo unos minutos de haber llegado el demonio de las nueve colas. Fuego por todos lados, pero no le importó. Entró por la ventana de la sala de espera que era la más cercana y como alma que lleva el diablo llegó hasta el cuarto donde escuchó el apenas audible llanto de su mayor tesoro, lo tomó en brazos y buscó salida antes de que la estructura colapsara

Quizás pensó que era inmune, quizás ni siquiera lo sintió.

Los trozos de madera encendida, la tela cayendo sobre su cabeza, luego de alguna manera su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia… cuando reaccionó estaba afuera con el bebé fuertemente en brazos y a su lado el padre de la criatura. Los tres se alejaron de aquel sitio solo importándoles solo que su hijo estuviera bien; —Duerme pequeño, yo estoy aquí.

_Tres…_

Los conflictos entre clanes de la misma aldea no paraban, y si a eso se le sumaban los que había fuera de ella, el panorama no era muy alentador. Eran tiempos difíciles disimulados al máximo, pero su esposo le había pedido que no se confiara, nunca se debe bajar la guardia porque las oleadas de violencia y odio no responden a razones lógicas tragándose incluso a quienes no tienen nada que ver.

El día era claro, solo unas pocas nubes surcaban el perfecto día. Tan buen clima hacía que la ropa se había secado antes de lo que planeaba, así que con un poco de tiempo extra podía darse el lujo de tranquilamente descolgar las prendas, doblarlas y acomodarlas en la cesta que llevaba. Cuando terminó se dirigió al interior usando la puerta de la cocina que conectaba el patio de servicio con el resto de la casa. Subía las escaleras para llegar a las habitaciones de la planta alta cuando un golpe seco la hizo callar el tarareo de su canción, no se movió… un pergamino bajaba por las escalera desenrollándose, revelando el contenido escrito con una caligrafía floja pero decente, luego un ruido metálico y otro golpe. Subió los escalones que le faltaban, con precaución se asomó por el pasillo; la primera puerta estaba abierta. Alarmada entró a la habitación dejando caer la canasta con toda la ropa escaleras abajo.

Su corazón se detuvo segundos al encontrar sobre el piso a su pequeño, a un lado la mochila abierta con todo el contenido esparcido en el piso; shurikens, kunais de práctica, pergaminos y, la ventana abierta con la cortina ondeando afuera. Le llamó por su nombre mientras lo sacudía y lo revisaba rápidamente. En plena conmoción de su madre el niño abrió los ojos perezosamente y soltando un bostezo le dijo: —Mendokusai, la escuela me dio sueño.

_Cuatro…_

Ya casi era hora de que terminaran las clases en la academia. Las madres de los chicos de nuevo curso se arremolinaban en la puerta del edificio. Era bastante molesto el bullicio que armaban así que se aparató un poco.

Pasó un rato y poco a poco todo volvía a quedar vacío, pero de su hijo ni la sombra, y nótese que ella sí podía decir eso.

Entró sin pedir permiso al portero que se quedó con la palabra en la boca, con paso rápido y apretando los puños, no era normal que demorara tanto en salir si bien nunca lo hacía corriendo y dando saltos de alegría, no era de los que se fascinaran con horas extra en la escuela. Se dirigió directamente al salón de clases fuera del cual y recargado en la pared estaba el niño mirando por la ventana el cielo. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle o hacerle algo el sensei la llamó y la hizo pasar, pidiéndole tomara asiento en uno de los lugares de la primera fila.

No hubo espacio para los silencios incómodos porque ella paciencia no tenía y molesta preguntó la razón de la detención de su hijo, definitivamente no creía que fuera partícipe en alguna travesura, porque eso era gastar energía inútilmente, así que conflictivo su hijo no podía ser.

…Atento, hábil, astuto, sumamente perspicaz, precavido, un genio total, pero haragán, vago, apático, si no necesitara aire en los pulmones no respiraría por el esfuerzo que implicaba, un shinobi no podía darse esos lujos.

…Lo iban a aplazar, y no le pedían permiso, solo habían tenido la cortesía de informarle personalmente, pero ella solo sonrió de lado; —Ya verán que no se queda un año más.

_Cinco…_

El plato que tenía en sus manos estaba más que limpio, reluciente, hasta posiblemente más que cuando recién se compro, pero el jabón seguía pasándole una y otra vez. Si pudiera hablar la pieza de cerámica le habría pedido piedad a la mujer que absorta en sus pensamientos se empeñaba en seguir fregando.

Tenía la mirada perdida en las nubes del cielo que la habían hecho entrar en un lapso de contemplación. Doce años habían pasado. Soltó un suspiro, el tiempo pasaba rápido y pensar que cuando nació veía muy lejano ese día, como si siempre se fuera a quedar pequeño y entre sus brazos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse junto con la voz desganada que anunciaba la llegada de su hijo. Para cualquier persona debido al mismo tono apático que usaba para hablar de cualquier cosa era completamente imposible saber con precisión si el día había sido bueno o malo, pero tanto tiempo de práctica y convivencia la hacía conocer que si hablaba, hiciera como lo hiciera todo estaba bien, el problema era cuando se quedaba callado.

Salió a su encuentro dejando descansar al fin al pobre plato sobre una toalla de manos, él iba entrando a la cocina para buscarla y sonrió muy suavemente enseñándole con orgullo una cinta azul que ostentaba una placa con el emblema de la hoja; —No fue tan difícil.

_Seis…_

Su marido la tenía abrazada por la cintura queriendo calmar los nervios que la destrozaban. El bosque de la muerte, el dichoso bosque de la muerte. Se mordió el labio inferior solo de imaginar vagamente lo que estaría sucediendo en esos momentos.

Recordó el día en que había estado ahí para su propio examen. El bosque no era tan denso en aquél entonces, pero no por eso menos peligroso. Cerró los ojos e imágenes de kunais chocando contra todo se hicieron presentes haciéndola estremecer, sus compañeros heridos y solo ella de pie para garantizar el que salieran vivos de ahí. No recordaba exactamente cómo, pero la fierecilla de su alma no se dejó domar, y salió, apenas consiente con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, de no ser por la chica Uchiha no habría pasado de los trece años.

Se trataba de la segunda generación del trío Ino-Shika-Cho, pero no engañaba a nadie convenciéndose de que eso les aseguraba salir adelante. Los tres eran muy jóvenes, los tres eran muy distintos, los tres aún no eran tan amigos como sus padres. Presionó fuertemente los brazos que la rodeaban como queriendo salir en esos momentos y entrar al bosque para hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no le pasara nada. Su esposo habló.

—No te atrevas, la mejor labor de una madre es enseñarles a sus hijos que no necesitan su ayuda.

_Siete…_

El crujido de los huesos rompiéndose nunca le había parecido más satisfactorio que ahora. Un poco de violencia resultaba efectiva para liberar tensiones. Los ninjas del sonido no profanarían su hogar, no mientras tuviera fuerzas y no mientras ella estuviera en la casa.

Desempolvaba sus habilidades shinobi mejor que el librero de la sala dejando salir su temperamento explosivo acompañado de un puño firme y alguna patada generosamente cargada de chakra. La aldea estaba bajo ataque, todo aquél que hubiese puesto los pies en la academia debía responder, eso la incluía y sin mayor problema estaba manteniendo a raya a los pobres ilusos que "iban a acabar con cada mujer y niño que se encontraran".

No brillaba por genjutsu o ninjutsu y le faltaba algo de técnica a su taijutsu, ya que naturalmente hacía bastante tiempo que no las empleaba en serio, pero compensaba eso con el espíritu de batalla que no se había entumido con sus años de ama de casa.

Esa mujer estaba loca, pero no se rendirían, solo era una mujer. Al menos eso pensaban antes de que se las arreglara para mandar a los tres del otro lado de la calle donde una oleada de kunais los recibió. Los miembros del equipo de su esposo estaban cerca y se habían encargado de terminar el trabajo. El rubio rió; —Nunca se metan con la mujer de un Nara… y no lo digo por el Nara.

_Ocho…_

Solo eran cuatro días, solo eran cuatro días, nada serio. Posiblemente la chica se lastimó en el camino y debieron bajar la velocidad… o quizás el amigo les había pedido parar a comer… no, lo más seguro es que fuera el sensei, él debía tener la culpa por solapar a su hijo en su calidad de vago.

La alfombra de la sala ya tenía un caminito marcado por la insistencia de la mujer a pasearse de ida y vuelta mirando de reojo el reloj, alternando entre el de pared que estaba sobre la chimenea y el de pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca. Sin embargo, cada que lo hacía los miserables solo avanzaban un minuto más.

Solo eran cuatro días más de la fecha marcada para volver… ¿Y si los emboscaron en el camino? ¿Y si su oponente era más poderoso de lo que esperaban? ¿Y si…?

La puerta se abrió despacio y su hijo cruzó el umbral totalmente ausente, algo había salido mal. Se acercó con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho, un torpe tartamudeo con el nombre de su sensei fue todo lo que dijo antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su madre que no tardó en asimilar todo lo que significaba eso, lo abrazó fuerte tratando de calmar los temblores disimulados del cuerpo del chico mientras sentía crecer la humedad en su hombro. No sabía exactamente qué decir, era una pena para su alma joven, pero ella estaba tranquila porque bien pudo ser él quien no volviera; —Tú estás a salvo.

_Nueve…_

El ventanal de la sala tenía una vista perfecta al acceso, le gustaba sentarse ahí a ver el jardín que tenía; las flores, el pequeño árbol de abedul que daba refugio a una familia de gorriones y sobre todo el paisaje que se extendía más allá de la cerca que delimitaba el terreno de la casa; el bosque del clan Nara.

Vio perfectamente la explosión que ocurrió y solo pudo ser capaz de bajar la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía lo que había ocurrido pero todo era parte del camino ninja por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Todos debían crecer y separar la parte humana de la parte guerrera.

La noche caía cuando el genio haragán se acercó. El ninja entró a la casa sabiendo de inmediato que le esperaban en la sala obscura, pues ni las luces había encendido la mujer en su meditación. No se quiso acercar, conocía su culpa, sin verse al espejo sabía que sus rasgos jóvenes aún estaban endurecidos y sombríos, que olía a pólvora y sangre. Sintió un poco de vergüenza por llegar así y lo único que hizo fue arrojarle una cajetilla de cigarros que no volvería a ocupar; —El olvido es la única venganza… y el único perdón, todos ninjas nos merecemos ambas.

_Diez…_

Respiró profundo mientras veía a los dos varones de su familia tirados sobre el pasto del jardín mirando las nubes hacer su trayecto natural mientras la podadora descansaba tranquilamente en su lugar de siempre, la hierba que bordeaba la cerca de la entrada crecía feliz, las rosas tenían conflictos con sus vecinas las azaleas que se empeñaban en acaparar toda la tierra. Los botes de pintura se secaban despacio por estar expuestos al sol y los pajarillos se comían las semillas de vergeles que se suponía ya estuvieran sembradas.

Respiró profundo cuando el padre le dio un golpecillo afectivo al hijo mientras se ponía de pie estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo y se acercaba a la podadora para ponerla en marcha.

Respiró profundo, porque cuando decidió unir su vida con los Nara, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era contar hasta diez.

* * *

_Sé que había mil momentos más para narrar, pero entonces al ser más de diez se perdía el chiste, porque recuerden, para mantener la calma hay que contar del uno al diez._

_Espero no les decepcione, y mejor ya no prometo que no me tardo en subir el siguiente porque volveré a quedar mal u.u_


	22. Suplicio

**Suplicio**

Estaba sola en la habitación obscura, pero ese era el menor de los detalles, un ninja debía ver perfectamente aún en esas circunstancias o cuando menos estar conscientes de lo que había en su entorno, y ella ya se había percatado: nada. Estaba sentada en un cubículo de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados. La puerta estaba a su espalda y al menor ruido su corazón aumentaba el ritmo de sus latidos pensando que finalmente llegaría su turno, pero casi al momento recordaba su posición en la escalera del clan. Sus padres no habían tenido la fortuna de ser descendientes directos, la rama de su casa se alejó bastante de la del líder y eso la dejaba como última para la ceremonia.

El Omiai… toda su vida se preparó para eso y ahora que ya tenía la banda de la hoja en sus manos estaba en posición de presentarse en el templo Nakano junto con las otras chicas del clan.

Estaba tentada a juguetear con las mangas del kimono que llevaba, pero se abstuvo porque no podía dar muestras de titubeos, optó por solamente ajustar los protectores negros de los brazos que usaba debajo de tan elegante ropa de fiesta.

Tras un rato más, la puerta corrediza dejó entrar un poco de la tenue luz rojiza a su pequeño espacio. Se levantó hasta que se lo indicaron, se giró hasta que se lo pidieron, caminó tal y como le ordenaron.

Avanzó por el pasillo con el rostro en alto pero detrás de quien le servía de guía, en silencio, solo girando los ojos de tanto en tanto para captar detalles del sitio, solo había entrado una vez, y de eso hacía ya varios años, así que no recordaba mucho. Curioso que ahora que regresaba era solo para la ceremonia del Omiai… la presentación formal con algún varón del clan con esperanzas de casamiento en puerta.

Había visto a varios chicos, viviendo en la entrada era imposible que no notara quien entraba y salía del barrio. Así como había grandes prodigios, también había algunos que daban pena ajena.

El líder junto con un grupo de consejeros eran quienes armaban las parejas; buscaban las virtudes de cada chica, centrándose en lo culinario y su papel como ama de casa, además por supuesto de su rendimiento como kunoichi, especialmente mientras más alto estuviera posicionado el chico en la escalonada del clan.

El entrenamiento habitual de las kunoichi Uchiha no difería del conjunto de habilidades del ninja de la hoja, mantenían núcleo común con ellos, ya que era necesario enviarlas a la academia como cualquier otra aspirante a shinobi. Se las instruía como verdaderas agentes de inteligencia pero enfatizaban en formarles personalidades maternales para que fueran capaces de sobreponer el bien de su descendencia ante cualquier otra situación.

Las tardes en el barrio, tras terminar las clases de la academia se resumían en lecciones de cocina, conocimiento de todos los rituales del clan, bordados, costuras, atención médica de primera instancia, protocolo y etiqueta.

Siempre calladas, siempre de acuerdo con los altos mandos y condicionadas para aceptar la voluntad de estos fuese cual fuese la orden.

Cuando la pareja se armaba, se presentaba en el Omiai y la única esperanza de la kunoichi para no casarse si el prospecto no le gustaba era que el sentimiento fuera recíproco, entonces no se hacía la boda y el par quedaba en espera de la siguiente ceremonia.

Llegó con su acompañante a la sala principal, este le abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar sola. La iluminación del sitio no era mayor. Los muros tenían estandartes con el abanico, símbolo inconfundible del clan. Sus padres estaban a la izquierda, los del novio a la derecha. Hizo una breve reverencia sin fijar la vista en ninguno de los lados, no podía ver a su posible esposo si no estaba en su sitio, se acercó y lo tomó… solo hasta entonces fue consciente de que estaba sucediendo algo que no debería…

A un lado de su familia se encontraba otra… con otra novia.

Sintió el hueco en el estómago y este se hacía mayor cuando el líder mencionó la razón de su decisión. El novio era su hijo, y las dos presentes tenían las más altas notas de desempeño en todos los aspectos, así que siendo que estaban en calidad de iguales, había optado por dejar que su hijo escogiese.

El chico se puso de pie caminando despacio hasta donde las dos chicas aguardaban. Las miró por largo rato, como quien revisa la mercancía antes de comprarla.

— ¿Por qué me casaría con una mujer que casi no tiene sangre Uchiha? — soltó mordaz a Mikoto. Ella no bajo la mirada, solo se quedó callada tragándose el dolor de sus años de esfuerzo pisoteados.

— ¿Por qué me casaría con una mujer que tiene más talento para sonreír que para ser shinobi? — agregó a la otra que no pudo evitar desplegar la sonrisa despectiva a su competencia que acababa de ser humillada.

—Estúpido ególatra ¿Qué quieres entonces? — soltó la segunda ofendida girando el rostro hacia uno de los muros.

.

La noche estaba en calma, solo algunos perros ladrando y el ulular de una lechuza. Escuchaba claramente el chocar de las shurikens, la espada deslizarse por la carne, casi juraba que la sangre corriendo por la calle también. Pero ella estaba tranquila, ya sabía lo que venía porque, aunque no podía leer a un ninja de nivel muy superior al de ella, ella era su madre y como hijo no había sido tan difícil.

La puerta se abrió y cerró en cuanto él estuvo adentro. La luna llena era lo único que iluminaba el masacrado barrio.

— ¿Por qué no has llamado a un escuadrón? — le preguntó casi en un susurro a la mujer.

—Sabes que no hubieran venido… solo les hice el favor de no hacer tan obvia para los demás la orden de acabarnos.

—Lo sabías

El joven se colocó detrás de su madre que permanecía sentada mirando por la ventana. Luna llena…

En el silencio de esa noche de muerte unos pasos que apenas se escucharon sonaron sobre las baldosas de madera, la otra puerta se abrió de golpe y el líder del clan se lanzó sin preguntas ridículas contra el mayor de sus hijos. De ella apenas se movió el cabello, solo cerró los ojos para no llorar. El hijo había vencido al padre y este ahora se encontraba frente a ella buscando su mirada… se la concedió junto con algunas palabras: —No tienes idea de todo lo que soporté para tener un buen prospecto en el Omiai, de todo lo que he pasado por ser como eres, tus palabras crueles, tus silencios hirientes…

— ¿Esta es tu venganza?

—Ahora entiendo porqué me escogiste… una mujer orgullosa no podría ver los pequeños detalles que hacen de una casa un hogar… ¿Cierto?

—…Pude haber escogido a la más fuerte, pero elegí a la mejor

— Perdóname, sí lo vi venir, pero no te lo dije… te amo demasiado, y no puedo soportar ver cómo te conviertes en el monstruo de la aldea.

—No te preocupes por mí… Sasuke es…

Itachi no le dejó terminar, había permanecido quieto pero al oír el nombre del más pequeño levantó la katana y en corte limpio acabó con la mujer, sumisa ante él como lo había sido siempre.

Fugaku apenas pudo arrastrarse un poco para abrazar el cuerpo de su esposa mustiando algunas cosas incoherentes sobre el porqué ella y no otra, antes de que el prodigio del clan terminara la escena.

Si tan solo los Uchiha fueran menos orgullosos, quizás nada de eso hubiera pasado, si no hubieran deseado más influencia en la aldea, si no hubieran preferido reprimir la ternura del amor, si no hubieran puesto por delante la máscara del honor, si hablaran con el corazón nada de eso hubiera pasado. Eso fue lo que pensó Mikoto antes de caer de espaldas al suelo… que extraño era, le pareció sentir las manos ásperas de su marido tomando dulcemente las suyas… no lo había hecho ni durante la boda… se sentía bien…

* * *

_La verdad es que fue un poco complicado, tenía que meter la masacre del clan, otra cosa más relevante de ella no se sabe._

_Por cierto, ¿alguien además de mi notó que la muerte de Mikoto y Fugaku se veía como que no hubo pelea? Es decir, el cuerpo de ella estaba acostado como si nada con Fugaku encima como abrazándola… no sé, de ahí me basé. Claro además de mi teoría de que Mikoto tonta no era, sabía que su hijo se traía algo pero no dijo nada._

_En fin, de cualquier forma ¡muchas gracias por leer!_


	23. Odio

_Y después de mucho tiempo llega el turno de Koharu Utatane, la anciana del consejo, la que "conspiró" para lo de la masacre Uchiha (como reseña más importante)_

* * *

**Odio**

Sus pasos hacían eco en el desértico lugar, los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había muchos trabajando en el edificio y así le gustaba más, no era partidaria de estar escuchando vocecillas y risas tontas expandiéndose en temas poco importantes, tan absurdas eran las conversaciones que sostenían algunos de los ninjas que de tenerlos ahí solo haciendo eso a reducir el personal, prefería lo segundo.

Llego con tiempo de ventaja al salón donde se realizaría la reunión así que a sabiendas de que era la primera entró sin llamar.

La ventana estaba abierta así que se podía ver perfectamente el atardecer que caía pesadamente sobre la aldea de la hoja; su aldea. Los tejados de dispares colores reflejaban los rayos cálidos hacia los muros igualmente de distintos tonos jugando con la visual y creando un extraño efecto cuando se le miraba desde una posición alta donde las sombras no pueden opacar nada.

No salió hacia el balcón, no había necesidad de hacerlo, desde su posición captaba esos detalles perfectamente y aún con los ojos entrecerrados como siempre nada escapaba de su visión, porque así debía de ser ella como consejera, consiente de todo los movimientos por mínimos que fueran, por insignificantes que parecieran, cada detalle debía pasar por su meticulosa inspección.

Su compañero entró a la sala a los pocos minutos. Como era costumbre desde hacía ya varios años solo inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo. Los dos ancianos tomaron sus sitios habiendo cerrado la ventana y dejando el lugar a penas alumbrado por una bombilla. Nada se escribía así que no había problema alguno con la tétrica iluminación. Al poco rato unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de estado meditativo, una joven médico de cabello corto negro anunciaba con cierta emoción la llegada de la Godaime.

.

Nunca iba a comprender la razón por la que a la gente le costaba tanto seguir unas sencillas instrucciones. En esos momentos atravesaban una crisis y le parecía increíble que se sobrepusieran sentimentalismos absurdos a lo que realmente importaba.

El que no arriesga no gana. Así de sencillo, así de fácil.

Los combates ninja eran confrontaciones confusas en lluvias de genjutsu, ninjutsu y como último recurso taijutsu que rara vez se extendía a días enteros, el chakra tenía un límite y casi nunca se obtenían resultados decisivos quedando los oponentes agotados; no había caso alguno de mantener un combate si no era para defender la aldea, cuando quien ha dado el primer paso agote sus elementos y era lo que la quinta no quería entender: el Jinchūriki del zorro de las nueva colas debía permanecer dentro de la aldea y solo responder como defensa.

Konoha estaba a la cabeza de las aldeas ninja y no por faroleo, sino porque sus filas de ninjas efectivos, independientemente de sus niveles, estaba por encima de muchas otras naciones y para equilibrar debilidades se formaban los equipos. De nada le servía tener a todos sabiendo de todo para que al final no tuvieran nada interesante que ofrecer en combate. Había piezas suficientes como para movilizar equipos y acabar con las primeras líneas de atacantes.

Ya estaba cansada, ninguna de las dos cedería a su palabra: el factor humano del pequeño rubio o el factor shinobi por inmadura que fuera su capacidad militar.

.

Las ruinas de las casas crujían a sus pies mientras miraba pasivamente lo que quedaba de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Vio a los shinobi movilizarse de un lado a otro, a los heridos que eran atendidos, a los que lloraban a sus muertos y los que miraban tranquilamente lo que ella hubiera preferido guardar para más adelante. El poder del Jinchūriki se había revelado innecesariamente contra un enemigo que con algunas escuadras ninja bien armadas se hubiera podido vencer. No pudo evitar el sentir una opresión en su viejo pecho; los tejados de dispares colores estaban destrozados al igual que muros ahora cubiertos de escombro, ya no más reflejos de luz del atardecer, ya no más juegos de colores sin combinar.

¿Y dónde estaba la fuerza militar de la que Konoha estaba tan orgullosa?

Saltando de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente qué hacer, tantos ninjas entrenados para nada, solo se trataba de una maldita cuestión de organización que fueron incapaces de hacer por su cuenta con la quinta inconsciente, el ermitaño caído en combate, el ninja copia ausente… era tan… frustrante.

Quisieron vencerlo uno a uno en lugar de cooperar todos en combate común. La situación era desesperada lo que empeoraba la efectividad de la filas dejando solo a unos cuantos queriendo organizar un grupo de hombres aturdidos. Si tan solo hubieran dejado de lado la naturaleza humana y su sinfín de dilemas existenciales para solo contemplar la fuerza militar, un par de bajas habrían sido suficientes para detener esta locura de batalla con tantas muertes sin sentido.

Y aún ahora escuchaba los murmullos… _fue culpa del consejo_.

La odiaban, muchos secretos se habían filtrado, la maraña de movimientos ocultos se había venido abajo con el paso lento de los acontecimientos. Aunque no era novedad, ya sabía que no estaba en alta estima para casi todos los shinobi que portaran banda de la hoja. Porque ella era la maldita vieja, la bruja sin corazón, la mala de la historia y sinceramente no le molestaba ni reconocerlo siquiera, estaba orgullosa de haber servido a su aldea aún siendo una senil kunoichi.

El Jinchūriki había vencido pero solo a un enemigo y los que vendrían ya conocían el juego, se habían quedado sin cartas.

Lo que en cierta forma le causaba gracia, es que aunque hubiera quedado aplazada en el proceder de la actual situación, aunque no se hizo lo que pidió y al final de cuentas se usó la trillada estrategia del héroe épico… ella simplemente seguía siendo odiada.

* * *

_Y he aquí mi inconformidad con la batalla contra "Super Pain_

_Si se hubieran organizado desde el principio en lugar de dejar que Pain rondara por no sé cuánto tiempo la aldea, algo como lo que hicieron Kakashi y los Akimichi pero mejor (ya que eso fue mera improvisación) si le hubieran dejado menos patética la situación de todos mirando a Naruto partirse la cara (y otras cosas), solo les faltó sacar su bote de palomitas ¬¬ (Y luego dejan a Hinata ir sola cuando al fin se anima)_

_Digo, no todos son tan geniales ni tienen un bijū adentro pero tanto presumen que un ninja debe saber trabajar en equipo y de nada les sirvió._

_n.n_

_Paro cualquier opinión es respetable y si me la hacen saber en un review salto de alegría._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	24. Flores

_Está difícil para muchos, así que no los dejo adivinar: Suzume Namida, la instructora de la academia, la maestra que aparece en los recuerdos de Sakura e Ino cuando pelearon en el primer examen a chunin. Sí, también la metí, y creo que encontré un buen tema... creo.

* * *

_

**Flores**

Dos segundos antes de que el despertador comenzara con su insistente ruido matutino queriendo taladrarle lo oídos, ella ya tenía la mano sobre el botón apagando la torturante misión del aparato aquél. Casi al momento se incorporó sobre la cama pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados levantó los brazos hacia el techo de su habitación estirando bien los músculos de la espalda y soltando un discreto bostezo que casi al momento cubrió con una mano como si hubiese alguien que le recriminara el acto como una descortesía.

Se puso de pie y con los ojos aún cerrados, se encaminó al baño para asearse rápidamente con la misma metodología de todos los días: se humedecía el cabello, le aplicaba el acondicionador y mientras este actuaba lo cubría con un gorrito plástico, seguía a pasar jabón de lirios por todo su cuerpo. Una vez enjabonada, apartaba el gorro, retiraba el acondicionador lavándose el cabello negro con mucho esmero retirando finalmente toda la espuma de su cuerpo. Cerraba las llaves de agua y se cubría con una toalla blanca.

Ya limpia era cuando abría los ojos y se colocaba los lentes sin los cuales el mundo no era más que manchas amorfas a veces de colores confusos.

No se los ponía antes porque naturalmente que no se bañaría con ellos y solo se desesperaba al no definir nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, así que prefería mantener los ojos cerrados evitándose la frustración de la razón por la que no era ninja activo de misiones sino instructora de la academia.

Se miró al espejo mientras cepillaba la melena negra que tenía y que de alguna forma era lo único que se encontraba atractivo, después de todo, vista de espaldas llegaban a confundirla con Kurenai Yuhi… o eso quería creer para subirse el ego.

Pero esa mañana, algo en su rutina no salió como siempre, esta vez el espejo le devolvió una imagen bastante diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver constantemente. El peine que separaba los cabellos negros alcanzó a revelar unos hilos plateados que aparecieron, supuestamente, de la nada. Se acercó más y revisando la zona notó que no solo eran "unos cuantos", era todo un mechón que estaba blanqueándose.

Se ajustó las gafas para constatar que estaba viendo bien, y no fuera que ya necesitara aumentar la graduación de las lentillas.

Para su desgracia no solo eso había cambiado sin razón aparente; lo que en un principio solo eran líneas de expresión en el contorno de sus ojos y las comisuras laterales de la boca se habían profundizado dejando arrugas, aún no muy marcadas pero si se hacían visibles para ella que no distinguía nada más allá de la punta de sus dedos cuando estiraba la mano aún con los lentes, para los demás deberían ser espantosamente notorias.

¿Por qué no las había visto antes?

Dejó el peine sobre el tocador y se dio la vuelta buscando su ropa, misma que estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la silla del escritorio donde estaban los ensayos de poesía de las niñas ya calificados, ordenados por notas; de la más baja a la más alta, tal como acostumbraba.

Se alistó tan rápido como pudo sin mirar de nuevo el espejo, limpió minuciosamente, pero igualmente con prisa, la poco desordenada habitación, tomó los ensayos, salió para bajar hasta la cocina; poner un poco de café y preparar el almuerzo.

Mientras servía el agua de la tetera en una taza de cerámica, no pudo evitar dirigir la vista a sus manos: la blanca piel se encontraba regada de manchitas marrones, de un tono suave aún, pero el hecho es que estaban ahí y sin duda eran un signo más de que el tiempo había seguido su paso sin ignorarla.

Se sentó en la silla del desayunador y tanteo el sitio donde había ubicado el primer "lunar de canas" encontrándolo sin mayor problema. Los rizos de ahí se sentían como pelambre; gruesos y más retorcidos que el resto del cabello. Se sintió sin ganas de seguir con la parte de la rutina que faltaba; limpiar el resto del departamento que a razón de entrega de trabajos finales se encontraba al tope de escritos, y cualquier cantidad de manualidades listas a ser revisadas.

Se recargó en el respaldo sin siquiera probar las tostadas que había preparado, el hambre se había ido.

Jugando con la nueva adquisición que el tiempo le había regalado enrollaba el mechón en uno de los dedos para luego soltarlo, enredarlo de nuevo y soltarlo, así en un gesto nervioso. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¡Apenas había entrado en los treinta! ¡No era justo! ¡Muchas mujeres que conocía no tenían su primera cana sino hasta los cuarenta!

El reloj de la cocina marcaba diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana, tenía que ir a dar clase y no pensaba que algo como descubrir la acción del envejecimiento en el cuerpo de uno era motivo suficiente como para justificar una inasistencia.

Se puso de pie tomando todo lo que tenía que llevar.

.

No le gustaba usar el salón, prefería dejar a los chicos ahí y sacar a las niñas a un claro del bosque cerca del edificio, después de todo, la clase que tenían ellos solo era sobre asuntos de higiene y seguridad mientras que ellas seguían la línea de formación Kunoichi: aprender a ser "mujeres".

Siempre había dudado sobre la necesidad de separar al grupo en géneros para esas dos horas, los hombres también podían ser capaces de armar un arreglo de flores, ni que fueran a caer enfermos de gravedad por saber cocinar o fueran mortalmente alérgicos a los bordados. Pero en cierta forma le alegraba no tener que lidiar con varones, nunca había sabido plantársele enfrente a uno.

Ya había dado las instrucciones como hacía con cada generación cuando tocaba el tema del dichoso arreglo floral. Primero ellas debían seguir su intuición, y su trabajo como instructora solo era "pulir" el sentido de estética bella que cada una tuviera.

Mientras las esperaba se sentó al pie de un frondoso árbol teniendo cuidado de acomodar la yukata blanca con propiedad e inevitablemente volvió al tema de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Se miró las manos y sus casi invisibles manchas. En eso estaba cuando un grupo de niñas que estaba cerca abrió conversación con respecto al trabajo del día, y no pudo evitar escucharlas:

—A mí me gustan más las flores de plástico, nunca se marchitan y siempre son bellas.

—A mi no, prefiero las de verdad

— ¿Por qué? Se hacen viejas, feas y se mueren

—Las de verdad se marchitan porque están vivas ¿Qué chiste tiene estar siempre bonita si se está muerta?

Siempre les había dicho que todas las mujeres eran como flores, cada una diferente, cada una hermosa por su cuenta y a su manera. Y ahora ella estaba marchitándose.

Cada día terminaba cansada de regañar a las que no ponían atención, revisaba uno por uno el avance que lograban, trataba de impulsar a las que rezagaban. Se sentía a veces con ganas de simplemente tirarse en la cama para no saber nada del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente porque simplemente estaba viva y no sumergida en formol como pieza de exhibición bien conservada.

Viéndolo así, no eran arrugas, eran marcas de batalla y se las había ganado como buen ninja.

* * *

_Valla, creo que subí en tiempo récord y sinceramente me gustó, el mal de toda mujer (que conozco): el pánico a envejecer._

_Como dice una querida amiga: los reviews hacen felices a los autores. Los autores felices trabajan mejor, y cuando un autor trabaja mejor los lectores son felices. Por lo tanto, si dejan review serán felices._

_u/u al menos por mi cumpleaños._


	25. Vocación

_La chica Inuzuka que me faltaba: Hana; respetada veterinaria y hermana mayor de Kiba.

* * *

_

**Vocación**

Apenas clareaba el día, como todas las mañanas bajaba a la cocina antes que el resto de la familia ya que, si todos dormían, ni quien se diera cuenta de que faltaba una galleta. Además siempre podía culpar a uno de los perros, no sería la primera vez que los cachorros alcanzaban el tarro de porcelana.

Como todas las mañanas bajaba aún con el pijama de franela rosada, descalza y sin cepillarse el cabello.

Como todas las mañanas procuraba no hacer ruido y moverse cerca de las ventanas abiertas para que su aroma no la delatara con Kuromaru ya que este seguramente llevaría la noticia su madre.

Pero a diferencia de todas las mañanas, ese día ella no fue la primera en estar de pie. Se quedó quieta al pie de la escalera en cuanto escuchó la discusión del comedor:

—Llevamos juntos cinco años

—Lo sé Tsume, pero es que…

—Tenemos dos hijos

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, es mejor ahora; Kiba no recordará nada y Hana es pequeña, podrá olvidar… Tsume, lo siento, pero somos muy diferentes, mira puedo darte pensión si es lo que te preocupa…

— ¡Lárgate ahora o te juro que la razón por la que mis hijos crezcan sin padre será porque seré viuda!

La pequeña vio como el hombre al que llamaba padre se echaba la mochila al hombro y dejaba la casa, y cómo la enérgica mujer que era su madre se derrumbaba en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro con las manos tratando de acallar sus sollozos. Kuromaru miraba receloso la escena desde su sitio en la puerta de la cocina, lugar desde que descubrió a la niña que había olvidado totalmente el motivo por el que bajaba todas las mañanas.

Se acercó a su madre quien levantó los ojos hinchados para mirar a su hija; —Tú no me vas a decepcionar ¿verdad?

—No madre, nunca

Y quizás así empezó todo…

Faltaba poco para el examen de graduación de la academia, había estado practicando en el jardín sus habilidades con las armas, aunque había algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo pero cuando quería hablar del tema, las palabras huían cobardemente de su boca. Las armas por mera mecanización programada salían despedidas de su muñeca y se impactaban en la diana con suma maestría. Tenía que decirlo ahora, antes de que fueran los exámenes…

—Tres días y es tu examen— dijo la voz familiar de su madre a su espalda, — ¿Estás emocionada? Yo sí, y nerviosa también, ya serás una kunoichi en forma.

De nuevo la voz la abandonó, no podía decírselo, no en ese momento en que vio las rasgadas pupilas de su madre llenarse del brillo especial de orgullo. Le dio una sonrisa forzada y siguió lanzando kunais al blanco del árbol.

Llegó el día del examen y lo pudo pasar sin mayor problema, le entregaron en mano la cinta con el emblema metálico de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Había cumplido, le enseñaría la victoria obtenida a su madre y le diría el asunto que le martillaba la conciencia, los padres siempre quieren que sus hijos sean felices ¿No? Entonces no debería ser problema afrontar la situación como venía.

Abrió la puerta de su casa levantando un poco la voz para anunciar que estaba de vuelta y tenía algo importante que de qué hablar. Su pequeño hermano salió a su encuentro haciéndole una seña para que se callara, su madre salió detrás sonriente y le indicó que la siguiera hasta un cuarto de servicio en la parte posterior de la casa.

Los tres Inuzuka entraron con cuidado y en silencio.

La habitación estaba apenas alumbrada por una bombilla cubierta con una pantalla de papel para aminorar la luz, varios jergones se encontraban dispersos en el suelo, al fondo, echada y dormitando una perra que Hana recordaba como compañera ninja de algún miembro del clan, entre sus patas tres cachorros grises, aún húmedos y con los ojos cerrados buscaban a ciegas de dónde alimentarse.

—Los tres son para ti— le susurró su madre abrazándola por la espalda; —La camada pasada no se logró por eso no te había dado a tu compañero.

Los tres salieron para dejar a los pequeños descansar, ya afuera Tsume preguntó por ese detalle tan importante que Hana quería decir. La chica apretó la placa ninja fuertemente como si esta quisiera escapar de su mano.

—Yo…— solo tenía que soltarlo, no era complicado: —Yo…

"_Yo no quiero ser ninja"_

Tenía edad suficiente para articular las palabras sin problemas de dicción, pero por alguna razón no querían salir de su boca. Miró directamente a los ojos de su progenitora; esperaba el anuncio expectante.

—Yo… pasé con la nota más alta el examen de graduación…

— ¡Oh! ¡Hana-chan! ¡No era para menos! ¡¿Ves Kiba-kun? ¡Así debe de ser un Inuzuka!

Y así como buen Inuzuka se lanzó al campo de batalla de la vida ninja. Recoger basura, limpiar el río, atrapar animales prófugos de gente adinerada, acompañar señoras de sociedad a hacer las compras, cuidar mascotas…

Dos años pasaron tan rápido que le parecía que tan solo hacía unos días había conseguido su banda que la acreditaba como Kunoichi.

Y a dos años su sensei consideró pertinente dar el siguiente paso en su profesión militar: el examen a Chūnin. Examen que rindió sin problemas, pero algo le decía que no era por ser ella un genio, si bien era cierto que las posibilidades eran buenas, era demasiado fácil, tanto así que la mayoría lo aprobó y recibió su asenso.

Había escuchado algo de su madre sobre la urgencia de tener más efectivos en combate ahora que la guerra daba sus últimos pasos, solo era terminar de atar cabos y validar las alianzas que se habían conseguido.

Justo ahora su equipo debía encargarse de un grupo rebelde que estaba asolando una aldea civil en la frontera.

No supo exactamente qué había pasado, el olor metálico de la sangre le llenada la nariz, el de la carne quemada le causaba nauseas, los restos de papel explosivo volaban con el viento junto con el humo de las bombas que habían detonado para esconderse.

Escuchaba gritos en todas partes, veía columnas de fuego adueñarse de las casas y sentía el pánico de todos tensar el ambiente.

Se había separado del equipo y aunque no encontraba a sus compañeros, ni siquiera a sus perros, solo se encargaba de sacar a quien pudiera, en medio de la confusión y mientras entraba de nuevo al pueblo para ver a quien más ayudaba uno de los ninjas rebeldes le saltó al paso.

Naturalmente que peleó, como ninja, como Inuzuka y como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, pero la diferencia se notaba. La tierra se había pegado a su piel por el sudor y la sangre, respiraba por la boca al tener la nariz llena de polvo. Vio un kunai volar a su cara, el brillo del metal reflejando las llamas y luego nada… todo se volvió negro.

¿Así había acabado ella? ¿Qué le dirían a su madre y su hermano?

"_Hana cayó cumpliendo su deber, el clan debería estar orgulloso"_

¿Orgulloso? ¿Qué hizo para que estuvieran orgullosos?

Todo, había entrenado para ninja cuando ni siquiera le gustaba la profesión, se había graduado con honores que no le emocionaron en nada, había ascendido como si de verdad le importara. Quizás por eso ahora que había terminado todo para ella no sentía que había valido la pena.

¿Cómo podía resignarse a dejar una vida que ni siquiera había vivido?

Lo había decidido, abriría los ojos y diría de una buena vez eso que se había guardado por tanto tiempo.

El blanco de la habitación reflejaba espantosamente la luz que había y le costó bastante trabajo acostumbrarse a eso, sentía sobre su brazo derecho un peso extra; su hermano estaba dormido aferrado a ella. Del otro lado su madre dormitaba sentada en una silla, la llamó con la garganta seca, la voz apenas y pudo salir, pero esta vez no la dejaría huir como siempre.

— ¿Qué pasa Hana-chan?

De momento la joven no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar aunque había armado un discurso varias veces mientras trataba de dormir en la tienda de campaña cuando iba de misión fuera de la aldea.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija, tu sensei te salvo pero dijo que pusiste en un sitio seguro a la gente de la aldea

Y ahí venía de nuevo, la razón por la que se había tragado las palabras.

¿Cómo se supone que se debería sentir al decepcionar a la persona que había prometido nunca defraudar?

—Yo… yo no quiero seguir siendo ninja— soltó luchando contra el nudo en la garganta que se le había hecho y que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración creciendo exageradamente cuando los ojos de su madre mostraron sorpresa.

—Tranquila hija, estas cosas pasan siempre, pero así se hace uno de experiencia para mejorar

—Es que nunca lo he querido ser…— no quería hacerlo, pero ya no lo podía controlar y empezó a llorar soltando entre gimoteos todo lo que se había guardado. Tsume solo guardó silencio y abrazó a Kiba que empezaba a despertar.

Hana se sintió mal, como nunca en su vida, quizás debió quedarse callada, no había muerto después de todo y solo tenía que seguir con lo de siempre, pasar a ser Tokubetsu Jōnin como su madre y casi todos los miembros del clan. Quizás debió callar.

El silencio de la habitación era demasiado tenso, incluso la chica estaba sofocando su llanto con la almohada, ocultando el rostro en ella así que no vio cuando la mujer se levantó, solo sintió una mano acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Entonces que quieres? —preguntó suavemente con la paciencia que contrariaba el espíritu impetuoso de la matriarca del clan.

¿Qué quería? Había una opción que acariciaba desde pequeña.

—Veterinaria…

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

—Es que el clan acostumbra que todos sean ninja y yo te prometí que no te decepcionaría como hizo mi papá

— ¡Al diablo con el clan hija! ¡Tu padre al carajo! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Es tu vida!... entre los ninjas de elite te conseguiré al mejor médico de la aldea, vamos a ocupar al fin el viejo almacén que está al lado de la casa para poner tu consultorio…

Hana volvió a llorar, aunque extrañamente no se sentía mal ahora, de hecho se sentía más ligera y tranquila.

* * *

_Tengo un agradecimiento especial para Pao-chan y su fic "Rosa de dos aromas"; la NaruNovela que me ha dado mucha inspiración para seguir con mis fics._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	26. Consuelo

**Consuelo**

Aquella mañana no había podido hablar mucho con sus padres sobre lo que acontecía en su vida, la mayoría de las cosas al ser misiones aunque fueran absurdas debían permanecer como clasificadas y realmente no consideraba buen tema de conversación el nivel de contaminación del río o la facilidad con la que se le podía sacar dinero a las señoras ricas tan solo bajándoles un gato del árbol. De hecho, desde que se había graduado no se hablaban mucho, falta de tiempo, de tema y de ánimo. Después de todo, no le gustaba que al final del día y como cada noche desde que recordaba, trataban de convencerla de que mejor regresara al negocio familiar.

Quizás ese era uno de los aspectos que más le envidiaba al autoproclamado líder de su equipo. Él descendía de un clan ninja, de hecho era el honorable nieto del honorable tercer maestro Hokage…

¿Y ella?

No calificaba precisamente como talentosa en el arte del genjutsu porque le costaba manipular correctamente el chakra, no era afín con ningún elemento en particular como para desarrollar con fluidez algún ninjutsu, tampoco destacaba en alguna de las modalidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y casi de inmediato abandonó la medicina por falta de estómago resistente.

Sus posibilidades de éxito se remitían a lo que en equipo pudiera lograr así que había días en los que sinceramente no tenía ni idea de la razón por la que seguía aferrándose a la idea de ser kunoichi.

Pero le gustaba…

De verdad que amaba cada misión por más ridícula que fuera, de verdad que le encantaba levantarse temprano para hacer una serie de entrenamientos extraños y escuchaba pacientemente el discurso que día a día preparaba su sensei aunque fueran cosas sencillas de mero sentido común.

Aunque en días como esos donde el mundo conspiraba para hacerle notar su falta de cualidades, era cuando más reafirmaba incluso ella misma que su vida profesional carecía de muchas cosas elementales, que era un personaje del tipo que si no estuviera la historia no se modificaría en lo absoluto, y presentía más fuertemente que solo la dejaron graduarse porque el honorable nieto del honorable tercer maestro Hokage se reusó a ser cambiado de equipo.

Se suponía que era demasiado joven como para albergar sentimientos tan mediocres en su corazón, apenas era una pequeña en la flor de la juventud pero no lo podía evitar y entonces lloraba.

Aquella mañana no había hablado con sus padres y de hecho debió salir de casa antes de que se soltara a llorar y reconocer que aunque amaba ser ninja, lo mejor para el prestigio de la aldea era retirarse a una vida pacífica en el negocio de la familia, en lo que era "mejor" para ella.

Aquella mañana cuando sentía que no contendría más tiempo aquello que bajo su eterno rubor se ocultaba, vio algo que no pensó podría pasar.

Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Aún era demasiado pequeña así que sus pies colgaban un poco, pero dadas las circunstancias se abstuvo de jugar con eso. Se daba una idea de la razón por la que el usualmente activo líder de su equipo permanecía meditabundo, cabizbajo y por mucho, decaído.

Akatsuki…

La mayor amenaza que se había conocido al momento acababa de convertir al miembro más joven del clan Sarutobi, en el único con vida.

Ella conocía bien la historia, uno a uno fueron cayendo: sus padres, primos, su abuelo y finalmente su tío, todos ninjas de alto nivel, todos finalizaron sus días como shinobi efectivos.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras levantaba el rostro al claro cielo. Echó la cabeza para atrás, no era como ellos, solo servía de apoyo médico, por cierto no más allá de los cuidados de emergencia; situaciones especializadas requerían a personal más capacitado que ella y eso incluía a básicamente cualquiera de rango mayor. Sabía únicamente lo básico de armas y jutsus, lo suficiente solo para cuidarse a sí misma y no ser un estorbo, considerando lo último cuando no la tomaran como rehén, pero no propiamente como elemento de batalla. Se sintió avergonzada por eso, mientras su equipo y los demás shinobi de la aldea saltaban a la defensa de otros, ella debía quedarse tras las líneas y esperar lo mejor para poder apoyar en la reconstrucción.

De nuevo pasó, de nuevo se le pasaba el tiempo en pensamientos sobre su pobre desempeño… quizás lo que le gustaba no necesariamente era lo "mejor"

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió un peso extra en su hombro seguido de un leve gimoteo.

—Quería ser único en mi familia, no el único

Levantó una mano despacio para palmear un poco su hombro, levantó la otra y cerró un abrazo estrechando al chico contra sí.

Unos minutos, tan solo fueron unos minutos en que el maniaco sensei de la puntualidad apareciera y tan solo una fracción de segundos acomodarse en prudente distancia como si nada pasara.

— ¡Hasta que apareces! ¡Llevamos horas esperando! ¡Moegi-chan y yo ya hasta pesábamos empezar la misión solos!

Ella soltó una pequeña risa tonta que trató de acallar llevándose las manos a la boca, era increíble como ese chico nunca mostraba su lado vulnerable tan fácilmente. Pronto llegó el cuarto miembro del equipo, recibieron las indicaciones y partieron camino a buscar al, nuevamente, desaparecido gato de Madam Shijimi.

Y de nuevo, como tantas veces más, decidía que pese a todo quería ser kunoichi, aunque no fuera fuerte, rápida o tuviera técnicas legendarias, ella era "La atrevida Kunoichi de Konoha" porque había osado seguir en un camino que el mundo le gritaba; no era para ella.

Fuera cierto o no, el tiempo lo aclararía aunque un sonoro "te lo dije" se repitiera en boca de todos, pero hasta entonces, la senda shinobi era su camino porque ella así lo había querido.

* * *

_n.n_

_Kishimoto lanzó una bomba de personajes en los últimos tomos del manga (y no crean que estoy contenta con él, pero no me quejo de momento porque si lo hago "spoileo") y Vistoria me ha recordado a algunas gentes que me había saltado. (Si quieren la lista me dejan un review y se las anexo junto con los números de capitulo manga/anime, si no tienen cuenta o no se registran de favor un mail espaciado, que junto no se postea, para que quienes no vallan al corriente con el manga o se pongan a "estudiar" capítulos del anime -y si… lo siento, pero rellenuto cuenta también- XD)_

_¿No son felices? (puede y suene a sarcasmo con tanto personaje que de seguro no recuerdan) ¡El fic no se acaba! XD ¡Les daré lata un rato más!_

_Último aviso, a partir del capítulo 13 he decidido agregar este fic a la campaña de "El valor de los extras" (como si no lo hubieran notado ya XD)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	27. Envidia

_En uno de los flash backs de la infancia de Sakura sale esta niña que era la "líder" de las que la molestaban por su frente, de hecho Ino le juega la broma de la flor envenenada, se llama Ami y he aquí su capítulo. (Más específicamente aparece en el capítulo 71 del Manga y el 41 del Anime)

* * *

_

**Envidia**

Lanzó el kunai para desviar el arma que se dirigía contra su compañero de equipo sin detener su paso entre el follaje de los árboles del tan famoso "bosque de la muerte". Muy certero nombre considerando su posición actual y el estado en el que se encontraba la mayoría de los genin que habían visto en su camino desde que oficialmente había iniciado el examen a Chūnin… el cuarto que presentaba.

Divisaron la torre y apresuraron el paso, estaba a minutos de cumplirse el tiempo límite para ingresar con los dos pergaminos que casi les cuestan la vida a los tres pero que finalmente, tras haber fallado en los exámenes anteriores, habían obtenido y esta vez no escucharían un cuento más de compañeros que habían pasado sobre ellos, sabrían lo que sucedía realmente en la torre… al fin.

Un último grupo entrando en desesperación los interceptó a pocos metros de una de las puertas, pero estaban demasiado cerca de su objetivo como para dejarse robar ahora y en un amago de coraje épico pasaron la barrera apenas aturdiendo a sus atacantes con un jutsu apenas bien logrando por el cansancio que ya tenían, pero consiguiendo cruzar el umbral poco antes de que se cerraran sus posibilidades de acreditar la prueba… ese año.

Casi enseguida a que el shinobi terminó de explicar el meollo del asunto pasaron a la sala a ver al resto de los candidatos. Completaban apenas una docena entre heridos y algunos con finta de prodigio shinobi por su edad y la forma tan campante en la que habían llegado. Se formaron a recibir el discurso de la quinta y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban haciendo las formaciones para los encuentros uno a uno.

Se encontraba realmente cansada, le ardía la garganta, los pulmones se contraían y expandían a un ritmo acelerado y hasta doloroso, había mantenido la vista al suelo sujetándose una herida aún no tratada el brazo izquierdo, ni siquiera puso atención a quien sería su oponente, solo supo que era su turno porque sus compañeros la habían casi arrojado a la zona de combate.

Esquivó los primeros ataques porque de alguna cruel manera su rival estaba apenas midiendo sus habilidades básicas de reacción y ataque.

Los siguientes ya ni siquiera los vio venir y golpe tras golpe la hizo retroceder hasta tocar muro. El examinador los separó al ver su estado casi al borde del colapso pero a fuerza de orgullo se puso de pie pidiéndole al mayor no detuviera el encuentro, acomodó un mechón de cabello que le cubría la frente detrás de su oreja y en una escuálida maniobra decidió contraatacar. Fue recibida con una patada cargada de una ligera cantidad de chakra pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla de regreso a su sitio casi a pies de la quinta que miraba con renuencia la forma en la que la kunoichi de la hoja era abatida por el ninja de la hierba.

Levantó la mirada a la rubia y fue entonces cuando se percató de algo.

El frente de zona de combate se componía de una escultura monumental de unas manos ninja formando un sello, ahí se apostaba el kage y sus asistentes, gente de confianza que le sirviera para aconsejarle sobre quien merecía ser ascendido y quién no. Shizune como mano derecha se hallaba en su alusivo sitio esperando indicaciones de entrar a atender a la chica, los Jōnin de la arena, la hierba y la hoja que eran instructores de los equipos que lograron ingresar a la torre se apostaban en distintos sitios pero manteniendo prudencial distancia para tenerse vigilados entre ellos, desde el incidente hacía unos tres años de la infiltración del sonido durante el examen se habían vuelto más recelosos de lo que de por sí ya eran.

Solo gente importante estaba ahí, por eso no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cuando la vio…

Poca gente tenía el cabello de un color tan inusual como el rosa, poca gente combinaba ese rosa con verde en las pupilas y menos aún con una amplia frente.

_Frente de marquesina…_

_Frentona…_

_Frentuda… _

Así la llamaban cuando eran más chicas y hacerla llorar era tan fácil que cualquiera con solo mirarla despectivamente lo conseguía.

_Haruno-san…_

Así debía decirle ahora cuando se refiriera a ella porque simplemente ahora era la aprendiz de la legendaria curandera, porque ya era Chūnin médico, porque era compañera del prodigio desaparecido Sasuke Uchiha y el ninja hiperactivo número uno de Konoha.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Sakura había podido graduarse en la primera promoción y ella debió esperar al siguiente año? ¿Por qué Sakura quedó en el equipo de Sasuke y ella con un tipo que ni miembro de algún clan ninja era?

¿Por qué?

Se impulsó con los brazos para ponerse de pie y evadir el ataque que venía a acabarla, apartó la mirada de la escena en la que la chica de rosados cabellos escuchaba atenta algún comentario de la quinta pero sin despegar sus verdes ojos de quien fuera la niña que la molestaba más que nadie en sus tiempos de academia.

Su atención difícilmente se enfocaba en su pelea con el ninja de la hierba y es que en el interior solo seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué?

Recordaba que Ino era la mejor kunoichi de su generación en la academia pero ni si quiera ella tenía el puesto ¿Qué tenía de especial Sakura? No tenía una técnica de línea sucesoria o algún jutsu particularmente bueno, y su carácter explosivo no le permitía hacer de espía.

La sangre le hervía, se sentía humillada, abajo peleando por apenas llegar a nivel medio ante los ojos de la persona que jamás consideró un potencial rival real y que se titulaba como la aprendiz de la Hokage. Los ojos se le empañaron y el color carmín se adueño de sus mejillas, las lágrimas no la dejaron ver el puño que se dirigía a ella directo al rostro y lo siguiente que recordó fue cómo todo se volvió primero una roja nube difusa para luego pasar a negro.

.

Abrió los ojos a medida que el dolor de su cuerpo se aminoraba y las extremidades le reaccionaban, los dedos de la mano, los brazos, las piernas. Se incorporó con cuidado de no marearse o causarse más daño, se llevó las manos a la cara que era donde recordaba el último golpe y se topó con los vendajes que sujetaban las gasas y un poco de tela adhesiva en algunos sitios.

—Listo, pero no te quites los vendajes. Te deshizo la nariz, hice lo que pude pero lo mejor es esperar a que el cartílago empiece a soldar por su cuenta.

Abrió los ojos por completo, no respondió nada, nunca lo haría con ella y menos en circunstancias como esas, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la camilla mientras la kunoichi de cabello rosa le seguía en cada movimiento sin despegar la mirada obviamente esperando un agradecimiento. Pero Ami no tenía una duda sarcástica ni un comentario hiriente, no tenía nada… nada. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, le ardían, seguramente aún por el golpe.

— ¡Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama quiere que veas esto! — dijo Shizune entrando sin llamar.

La chica de ojos verdes no acudió al momento, esperó un poco más para ver si le decía algo, pero ese "algo" que esperaba jamás salió de los labios de su antigua rival.

—Si ya voy— dijo finalmente en un tono seco y poniéndose de pie.

Sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, el tiempo seguía su marcha y cada vez veía más lejos sus deseos de gloria y anhelos de sobresalir entre las filas de una aldea que brillaba por su fuerza militar. No le importó quien más estaba ahí en la enfermería, lo importante es que Sakura no estaba y por eso se sintió con la total libertad de llorar aunque no pudiera respirar bien al hacerlo, de recargar su cabeza en la rodillas aunque le doliera la nariz, de abrazarse a sí misma porque por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que la odiara, Sakura tenía en sus manos los sueños que ella se había formado al aceptar ser instruida en la academia ninja.

* * *

_Este fic ya tiene tiempo en pendientes pero hasta ahora salió, espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden que cualquier duda, cometario, queja, sugerencia o amenaza son bien recibidas!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	28. Hijos

_Karura, la madre de Gaara… Kankuro y Temari.

* * *

_

**Hijos**

Las luces de la torre principal pudo distinguirlas a la distancia en la espesura de la noche del desierto, de seguro ya estaban todos esperándola y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo pero tenía que mantener la compostura, ni una mueca debía salir, ni una sola mirada delatora, nada, porque ella era la esposa de Kazegake y debía ser merecedora de él.

Hizo amago de todo su valor y salió tan digna como le fue posible con su característico porte sumiso pero orgulloso; el rostro en alto con la pasividad que siempre la caracterizo. Para entrar ella tomo su sitio al medio de dos ninjas y un tercero al frente. Cruzaron el vestíbulo de entrada y luego el pasillo que los conduciría a la sala donde los aguardaban, el que encabezaba la compañía se adelantó un poco más, ella pudo escuchar claramente su anunciación: —Karura, esposa del honorable maestro Kazekage.

Arribó al lugar con toda la naturalidad que era capaz de fingir, se dirigió al fondo de la gran sala donde colocado en el asiento principal se encontraba el causante de su pena, pero a quien no podía negarle la petición, hizo una ligera reverencia dificultada por su embarazo. Se sentía ridícula, que se quebraría en cualquier momento, débil y rendida, sin voluntad… lo odiaba.

El Kazekage asintió para devolver el saludo y le indicó tomara su lugar en la mesa.

La discusión siguió su curso habitual, naturalmente sin permitirle a ella participar porque en realidad lo único que hacía ahí era una mención especial porque el hijo que esperaba era el "elegido". Se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños con ganas de gritar que dejaran de hablar de ella y su bebé como si no estuviera ahí, que en primer lugar no tenían ningún derecho a hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos… pero permaneció callada, bajo el yugo de su esposo que igualmente actuaria en contra de sus decesos de madre.

.

Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada para ahogar un grito clavando sus uñas en las sábanas y nuevamente se soltó a llorar, dolía demasiado y podía sentir también como el bebé aún en su vientre se movía intranquilo todo el tiempo.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era mucho más amplia que la que tenía antes, incluso se había añadido un dosel a cama para aminorar el impacto de las corrientes de aire caliente. Pero nada más, ni siquiera un espejo o algo que le diera un toque más personal a aquella pieza, la habían confinado ahí por haber amenazado con quitarse la vida, de eso hacían ya un par semanas o quizás solo unos días, realmente con las ventanas cubiertas no se daba cuenta de cuándo era de día y cuándo de noche, el dolor no la dejaba seguir su ritmo regular de sueño.

La puerta se abrió despacio, por el umbral pasaron sus dos hijos, inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para siquiera ponerse de pie por sí sola, además su hermano en opinión profesional de médico le había pedido que no lo hiciera y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, realmente no podía hacer más que inclinar un poco la cabeza.

La mujer y los dos niños quedaron en silencio un momento, ella les mirada por primera vez desde hacía largo tiempo: Temari había crecido mucho y Kankuro ya podía caminar él solo.

— ¿Cómo los dejaron pasar? — les preguntó su madre sabiendo que nadie podía entrar a verla salvo su esposo por ser el Kage, su hermano por ser el médico y el consejo para "asegurar con sus propios ojos que el futuro de la arena no había sido dañado"

—Yashamaru— respondió la niña sin mucho ánimo.

Kankuro dio un par de pasos soltándose de la mano de su hermana y se afianzó a las sábanas de la cama estirando una mano para alcanzar a su madre, esta también se movió un poco para dejar que el niño le tomara el dedo índice que era lo que podía sostener bien.

—Has cuidado bien a Kankuro-chan— comentó la señora mirando a su hija que no le había despegado la mirada en ningún momento desde que entraron.

—Soy su hermana mayor— respondió Temari acercándose para sostener a Kankuro que empezaba a tambalearse.

— ¿También vas a cuidar a tu otro hermanito? — le preguntó sonriendo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por acercarse ella también.

—Sí— dijo en automático la pequeña rubia seguida de un balbuceo del otro niño.

No pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos, el bebé se movía con intensidad y se llevó las manos la vientre para tratar de calmarlo pero era demasiado ya para soportar, sentía que la piel se le desgarraría en cualquier momento. Soltó un quejido, más lágrimas salieron aunque podría jurar que de tanto que había llorado ya no quedaba nada, los niños se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco.

Solo fueron unos instantes.

—Perdón— dijo ella apenas más calmada mirándolos de nuevo con lo que juraba era ahora un rostro demacrado y desencajado por lo que había estado pasando últimamente.

—Perdón Kankuro-chan por no estar contigo— volvió a insistir gimoteando, no ahora por dolor físico, ya había meditado mucho la idea de lo que sucedería cuando el bebé naciera, una idea bastante tangible considerando lo débil que se encontraba y el hecho de que aún le faltada más para que fuera tiempo mínimo para entrar en labor de parto.

—Lo siento Temari-chan, te voy a dejar toda la carga a ti— susurraba soltando un nuevo quejido, —Pero no seas como yo— agregó con dificultad; —No llores mi niña, no te dejes manejar por un hombre— le decía amargamente denotando lo mucho que había hecho y dejado de hacer por su esposo.

Con otro grito llamó a su hermano menor para que sacara a los niños de ahí, los dolores se volvían más intensos. El joven médico hizo lo que se le pidió cargando a los dos para agilizar la salida.

—Karura— la llamó regresando ya y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí; —Sé que te dije que era peligroso para ti interrumpir el embarazo, pero puedo tratar, puedo decirle al Kage que el poder de la bestia fue mucho para el bebé— comentó suavemente como si alguien los vigilara, cosa que era realmente muy probable.

—No— le recriminó ella recostándose tras recibir unos calmantes de parte de su hermano; —Gaara debe de nacer…

—Gaara… — repitió el joven con un poco de fastidio al saber que ya tenía un nombre "eso"; —Es un arma, lo van a tratar como tal, se va a portar como tal, no es un hijo… es solo un capricho del Kazekage

—Gaara va a enmendar sus errores, él los hará pagar, yo lo sé…—dijo empezando a caer inconsciente por efecto del medicamento que había suministrado el médico para tranquilizar su agonía.

—Gaara lo hará… como buen hijo…

* * *

_El plan de este capítulo era igualmente tomar lo único que se ha dicho de Karura, que no quería al Shukaku en su hijo y que odiaba a la aldea y todo eso, pero quería enfocar el hecho de que no solo es madre de Gara sino que también de Kankuro y Temari y de alguna manera también debió afectarlos a ellos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	29. Rosas

_Esta chica además del extra, es del rellenuto, pobre, pero la consideré perfecta para este tema: Tsubaki (Anime-Naruto 143)_

_Por cierto, creo que de alguna manera parece que se va del tema original de esta colección, pero sean lectores atentos, que todo tiene su razón de ser XD

* * *

_

**Rosas**

Estaba sin misiones porque le retiraron la licencia, aunque de cualquier forma nunca había sido una kunoichi particularmente activa. El jardín estaba donde debía estar, solo salía los viernes por las tardes para reportarse en la oficina de la quinta como era su deber de ninja suspendido y aprovechaba el camino para hacer algunas compras.

La rosas habían crecido bastante según notaba esa mañana, hacía ya casi dos años que las había sembrado, gracias al excelente clima de Konoha habían crecido realmente hermosas y olorosas. Se las había regalado _él_ cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Sí, estaban bellísimas, habían sobrevivido a la invasión de los del sonido e incluso a todo tipo de revueltas que había habido después de eso. Ellas estaban bien y lograron sobreponerse a todo, sin duda _él_ también lo haría porque ella los cuidaría, estaría a _su_ lado _siempre_.

Empezó a retirar las malas hierbas jalándolas de raíz con cierta furia, apartándolas de su preciado rosal, de su hermoso rosal.

Hacía tiempo que había pasado a ser solamente una mujer más de la aldea, costeaba sus gastos vendiendo a las pequeñas florerías cercanas parte de las lilas y tulipanes que tenía al frente, en algunos puestos del mercado parte de lo que tenía en el huerto y en general también sacaba algo hospedando viajeros en su casa. De cualquier forma no precisaba de mucho viviendo sola… _sola_.

No se había permitido tener una nueva relación, no era apropiado, ella estaba comprometida y en cuanto _él_ recapacitara y se arrepintiera volvería a su lado, y se casaría, y estarían juntos, y cuidarían del rosal siempre…

Él volvería a ser el mismo de antes, del que se enamoró. El hombre virtuoso, cariñoso, atento, listo, que siempre encontraba cómo hacerla sentir bien. Solo había cometido un error, es humano errar ¿No? Solo había que arrepentirse y él podía hacerlo, él podía rectificar lo que había hecho mal, lo sabía porque lo conocía, él tenía la fuerza para salir de todo eso.

Se giró para tomar una pala de jardinería y empezar a remover la tierra buscando cualquier tipo de parásitos que pudieran perjudicar el crecimiento de las flores. Siempre hacía esa tarea, también para distribuir mejor la humedad o incluso por el simple gusto al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Esta vez empezó a mover más que la capa superior, ensimismada en sus sueños donde _él_ donde volvía a su lado, y de alguna manera casi automática empezó a cavar un pequeño agujero hasta que su pala dio con algo duro, lo sacó, se trataba de un pequeño trozo de bambú sellado.

"_Para resguardar documentos"_ pensó abriéndolo con cuidado. Se trataba de un pergamino que dejó al lado violentamente retomando a lo que hacía una vez que rápidamente leyó el contenido.

Tenía que pensar positivo, las cosas mejorarían si ella se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Ya se había disculpado con Naruto, con Iruka, había ido al templo a orar y ofrecer disculpas también al tercer maestro Hokage, con todos los que se vieron afectados con sus errores.

_¿Por qué?_

Se repetía la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué ella debía andar por ahí excusándolo?

Porque se aferraba a que cambiaria cuando él mismo le había dicho que no lo haría. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, él era bueno, solo estaba confundido por culpa de Orochimaru, sí, el sanin le había envenenado la mente.

Pero Orochimaru no lo había obligado a dejarla inconsciente en el piso de su casa después de haberlo ayudado a escapar, ni tampoco le había insinuado la idea de atacarla…

Clavaba la pequeña pala en la suave tierra con una energía furiosa y obsesiva.

Iruka se lo repetía insistentemente, y un sinfín de gente lo apoyaba; _él_ no iba a cambiar ni por ella ni por nadie porque siempre había sido así, por mucho que doliera saber que fue un falso amigo, un falso mentor y sobre todo un falso amor…

Tenía los ojos casi desbordando más lágrimas por él y se mordía los labios en una mueca retorcida, su sacar de tierra se había vuelto tan frenético que se había ensuciado el rostro pero parecía no importarle.

Él no cambiaría, no había nada que cambiar.

Él la había dejado.

Ya no soportó más y lloró abiertamente como tantas veces había hecho ya, solo que esta vez en lugar de entrar corriendo a la casa a abrazar el chaleco que había dejado la última vez que estuvo con ella ahí; siguió cavando. Tras un momento soltó la pala y se abalanzó con las manos sobre el rosal jalándolo con fuerza desde el tallo clavándose las espinas en las manos pero no le importó, lo jaló con fuerza hasta arrancarlo, hasta no dejar raíz de _él _en _su_ jardín.

Jadeaba y gimoteaba, no podía secarse el rostro sin llenarse de tierra. Se levantó, necesitaba un baño, se arreglaría e iría al centro a tomar un helado, un batido de yogur o solo una soda, lo que fuera por solo salir.

Fue hasta entonces cuando se encontró de frente con una ANBU que sostenía el bambú que había sacado hacía unos minutos y en el que había supuesta evidencia que la implicaba a ella con el escape de los prisioneros, cartas explicándole lo que debía de hacer para la fuga. Cartas que ella nunca recibió realmente.

La ANBU de cabello violeta arrugó las hojas y las lanzó con certero tino a los botes de basura que estaban afuera de la modesta casa.

—Me habían ordenado vigilarte— dijo casi en murmullo; —Pero yo creo que estás lista para regresar— continuó ofreciéndole la banda de la hoja que había tenido que dejar también en la oficina de la quinta.

—No creo, no soy buena como ninja, quizás deba seguir…

—Quiero recomendarte para que entres al cuartel ANBU

—No lo sé, no estoy segura, yo no soy fuerte… no podría…

—Haz arrancado ese rosal de su raíz sin importar cuánto se te clavaran las espinas… eso requiere mucha fuerza.

Las dos se quedaron en apacible silencio al calor de la mañana de primavera. Tsubaki seguía llorando y la otra solo mirando.

Para cuando cayó la noche en la colina, no había luces en la casa, el rosal seguía afuera pasando su primera noche desterrado de su sitio y el incienso que diariamente se quemaba en un pequeño altar donde se oraba porque un alma se arrepintiera no soltó humo esa noche, ni ninguna otra.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado aún cuando recurrí al tan "odiado" rellenuto. Eh… Yugao no hablaba del rosal literalmente ¬/¬ si lo pillaron?_

_Ya comenté mucho al principio, así que solo me resta decirles:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	30. Maternidad

_Creo que ahora sí, la última que me faltaba de los Uchiha; Uruchi Uchiha (Manga- 225, Anime- Naruto 84) y de paso un abraso a bladz-liska, sin su valioso fic "Aquellos que controlan el fuego" este capítulo no salía XD

* * *

_

**Maternidad**

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla. Necesitaba una segunda opinión, una tercera, una cuarta; las que fueran necesarias así la revisaran todos los médicos de Konoha y de ser preciso buscaría fuera de la aldea.

—Efectivamente— dijo un hombre de mediana edad leyendo un breve reporte de los estudios de laboratorio y entrando a la habitación donde estaba ella. —Estuvo usted embarazada— dijo levantando la vista; —De momento solo queda parte del _producto_, se desechó gran parte en el sangrado que le atendieron hace tres días. Le voy a recetar un medicamento para termine de _limpiarse_ su matriz…

No siguió escuchando, bajó de la camilla, se dirigió al pequeño vestidor del consultorio, se cambió y salió de ahí.

Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza. Era totalmente insultante; ella era una orgullosa Kunoichi del clan Uchiha, estaba capacitada para enfrentarse a todo, para resistir cualquier cosa, para hacer todo lo que se propusiera… _¿Todo menos eso?_

Su casa estaba casi a la entrada del barrio así que no tenía que ver a nadie, pasó el umbral de madera cerrando violentamente la puerta a su espalda.

¿Qué iba a decirle a su esposo? ¿Qué era lo que tenía mal? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

No pudo contenerse y cayó de rodillas soltando todo el llanto que había contenido desde la clínica.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó un hombre saliendo de la cocina al escuchar a su esposa.

Ella sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento y trató de callarse por todos los medios pero simplemente no podía, sintió los brazos de su marido rodearla acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

_¿Cómo se lo diría?_

—Pensé que llegabas hasta el fin de semana— recriminó ella entre gimoteos.

—Terminé rápido la misión, no quería dejarte sola tanto tiempo, después de lo que pasó la otra vez…

Lloró con más fuerza pese a que él no había mencionado con reproche aquella situación.

— ¡Perdón! — chilló aferrándose a su cuello

No pudo decir más, el llanto se había intensificado, apenas podía respirar, él siguió abrazándola interpretando el silencio de la mujer y suspirando con resignación.

_Un aborto…_

Casi enseguida lo había deducido, pero no quería aceptar tan fácilmente la idea. Era el tercero que perdían en los dos años que llevaban de casados.

—Perdón… ¡Lo siento mucho!— repetía ella

.

Cada uno dormía de su lado de la cama, la misma que habían compartido desde hacía cinco años. Había tenido un par de intentos más por engendrar familia pero todos ellos lastimosamente infructuosos incluso habiendo estado en reposo absoluto al grado de ni siquiera estirarse por un vaso de agua. Justo esa madrugada ella seguía despierta dándole vueltas al asunto tan solo mirando la espalda de su marido.

Él directamente no le había reñido nada, pero pasaba más tiempo de misión en misión que en la casa, cuando llegaba a estar en receso estaba fuera todo el día regresando con olor a tabaco y alcohol, no propiamente ebrio, pero se notaba que no había ido específicamente a entrenar y si preguntaba solo evadía el tema.

¿Era por _su _culpa?

Debía de serlo, si se habían casado era para ser una familia y por más que lo intentaba simplemente la situación no se daba. Los ojos se le empañaron… _no servía como mujer, algo debía de haber malo en ella…_

Se contuvo de llorar, suficientes lágrimas le daba todo el día como para todavía molestarlo en la noche.

Se dio la vuelta para su mesa de noche donde estaba una pequeña fotografía enmarcada del día de su boda y al lado de esta un pequeño jarrón de agua fresca con un par de flores.

¿Se las estaría dando por compromiso?

Una mujer que no servía como mujer y un esposo que deseaba descendencia por más que negara que fuera demasiado importante para él, si no le importara ¿Por qué se distanciaban tanto?

Suspiró mientras veía los primeros rayos de sol entrar por la ventana.

El despertador sonó, la mano de su esposo chocando contra todo lo de la mesa para apagarlo también.

—Valla— dijo frotándose los ojos; —Ya estás despierta— dijo girándose para verla y besarla en la mejilla; —Hoy no tengo misión pero voy a salir, no creo llegar a comer… a la cena quizás sí— dijo poniéndose de pie y entrando al cuarto de baño.

.

El café se había enfriado, llevaba un largo rato mirando la bebida oscura perder el vapor de su calor perderse a medida que descendía su temperatura. Aún estaba con la ropa de dormir y envuelta con una bata blanca, el cabello sin arreglar, la cara sin lavar, las uñas con el esmalte agrietado. Ni siquiera kunoichi de asalto recién salida de la batalla parecía… _kunoichi_… "Genin de reserva", así había quedado su título profesional, se casó muy joven y se dedicó a ser la mejor esposa, si se acordaba cómo se sostenía un kunai era porque ayudaba a su esposo a preparar su equipo cuando salía.

Quizás debería entrar al curso de readaptación militar ahora que se necesitaban efectivos de batalla, además como no tenía hijos no habría mayor problema con que la mandaran a misiones de alto riesgo… quizás si cada uno siguiera por su lado él podría encontrar a una mujer que le pudiera dar hijos y ella, ella podría ser ninja de élite.

Sí, seguir caminos distintos era lo más adecuado, y lo menos egoísta que podía hacer por él.

— ¡Urichi-chan! — llamó enérgicamente su marido entrando a la cocina con un folder beige en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha la tomaba jalándola para levantarla y arrástrala a la calle.

— ¡Pensé que me iba a tardar más! ¡Pero esto se resolvió demasiado rápido! — decía sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y finalmente deteniéndose en la casa abandonada que estaba a un par de lotes de la suya.

— ¡Mira! — señaló orgulloso la vieja propiedad; — ¡Ya cerré trato con el carpintero y el electricista! — siguió enseñándole entonces el contenido del folder.

Las hojas con sellos y firmas oficiales del departamento de desarrollo urbano de Konoha daban fe a un auténtico permiso de la apertura de una tienda en el barrio Uchiha, se anexaban las licencias de remodelación y cambio de uso de suelo.

—Como ninja tengo que pasar mucho tiempo fuera, y ya que solo vamos a estar tú y yo pensé en cambiar de oficio para no tener que salir de la aldea, aunque fue una lata arreglar esto, tuve que ver a mucha gente… ¿No te gusta?

Se giró para ver a su esposa que sollozaba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Y ella que pensaba separarse. Se arrojó a los brazos de su aún extrañado esposo tomándolo con la nueva fuerza que le daba saber que tenía una oportunidad de seguir juntos sin que ella siquiera sugiriera algo. Quizás no serían una familia como lo habían planeado, pero seguirían juntos en un pequeño negocio que compartirían cada día de sus vidas, al fin y al cabo eso era la razón del matrimonio; dos ancianos que se tenían uno al otro en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que…

* * *

_Solo por si tienen la duda, la página no cortó el fic sí termina en "hasta que…", y es que bueno, sabemos cómo acabaron estos dos._

_Espero sea de su agrado, a mí en lo personal me gustó pese a que siento que el ritmo fue muy rápido._

_Y de nuevo gracias a bladz-liska por recordarme un detalle de este personaje que desató el tema._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	31. Belleza

_No planeaba hacer capítulos con posibles spoiler del manga por aquellos que solo ven el anime, pero no me resistí a la idea. Shiho: Manga- 406

* * *

_

**Belleza**

Volteó el rostro rudamente y trató de levantarse del banco donde había permanecido largo rato descifrando el último código que le había llegado pero un fuerte brazo la sujetó de la cintura obligándola tomar sitio junto al chico que velozmente se había colocado a su lado.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué...? — pero antes que pudiera terminar de hablar unos labios sellaron su boca y casi enseguida una ancha y larga lengua irrumpió a modo de beso asfixiante.

Intentó empujarlo pero estaba fuertemente sujeta, así que por más que forcejeara no conseguía nada. Tras un rato, él la soltó dejándola respirar finalmente. Ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué esperar cuando sus ojos se posaron en las nubes rojas que decoraban la capa negra que portaba... Todo lo que podía hacer era encararlo, tratando de hacer tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera algo para salir bien librada.

Ya estaba maldiciendo bajo su lengua y ajustándose las gafas cuando repentinamente el chico la tiró nuevamente, esta vez hacia el suelo sin delicadeza ni consideración alguna tomando con una de sus grandes y poderosas manos de shinobi renegado las dos muñecas de la decodificadora colocándolas sobre su cabeza, atrapándola bajo su alto y bien formado cuerpo.

Los ojos de la chica tras el grueso cristal de las gafas se abrieron grandes de la sorpresa, trató de liberarse pero era inútil; no sólo era más alto sino que también físicamente mucho más fuerte considerando su situación de mujer de teoría y no de acción. Se rindió al sentir el agudo filo de un cuchillo kunai en su quijada, el filo cortante danzó suavemente por su rostro unos segundos y entonces de repente, cortó la casaca en pedazos apenas arañando su piel.

Él parecía estar disfrutando mucho la resistencia de la kunoichi que asustada como estaba volvió a moverse, tomó con fuerza su barbilla y la besó profundamente sumergiéndose en la húmeda boca acariciando su lengua con frenesí. Ella contestó ávidamente ese voraz y carnal beso, todavía retorciéndose mientras sus lenguas se enlazaban, aun cuando no sabía si quería soltarse para huir o para tomar a ese voraz hombre en sus brazos y convencerlo para que continuase.

Pudo sentir como la excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo que poco a poco había sido envuelto por hilos de chakra, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados solo sintiendo como las prendas de su cuerpo eran convertidas en jirones y lanzadas lejos de ahí.

—No... — perdió las palabras cuando el mismo kunai que momentos antes la había desnudado arañó su pecho con más intensidad dejándola ver en un segundo que abrió los ojos; su propia sangre saliendo de una herida no muy pequeña. Él se agachó y sacó su rosada lengua, lamió un poco del fluido carmín y luego alzó la mirada para encarar a la pasmada mujer, sonrío maliciosamente y con dos dedos abrió el corte, dejando fluir más sangre.

Por un momento la besó en los labios transmitiéndole el metálico sabor de su sangre. El recorrido de las manos no paraba, bajaba con ansias llegando hasta la parte propiamente femenina de su descubierta anatomía haciendo que los mojados dedos frotaran insistentemente el ya excitado sexo de la decodificadora y entonces, repentinamente la penetró.

La kunoichi gimió y la súbita introducción vaginal le hizo arquear la espalda. Esos dedos intrusos se movían dentro de ella, tocando cada suave músculo...

—Hey, ¿Me estás haciendo caso? — preguntaba un fastidiado Shikamaru mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba al frente suyo totalmente enajenada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Claro— respondió ella ajustándose las gafas y regresando a la realidad donde aún estaba vestida, sentada en su banco y con el trabajo dispuesto en la mesa. Trató de acomodar unos mechones rebeldes tras la oreja pero los gruesos cabellos rígidos se rehusaban a ser manejables pese a todas las cremas y tratamientos que compraba.

—La Hokage quiere esto antes de las cinco para poder mandar al equipo de rastreo hoy mismo

—... Yo se lo llevo en un rato

—Mujeres— resopló en ninja; —Problemáticas como ellas solas— siguió mascullando.

.

Cuatro de la tarde con treinta y dos minutos, ya estaba listo lo que más de uno no pudieron hacer en nueve días y ella había solucionado en siete horas justo a tiempo para agregar otra misión más a los expedientes de la hoja.

Siguió su camino alejándose del bullicioso centro, pasando por más calles y callejuelas cada vez más desiertas...

Una mano brusca la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia la oscuridad de uno de esos callejones empujándola bruscamente contra la pared e impulsándola hacia arriba. Ella entendió y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

—Tanto tiempo— le susurró lascivamente al oído causándole un ligero cosquilleo con la punta del senbon que llevaba en la boca mientras se deshacía de las prendas inferiores de su ropa...

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! — llamaron desde el mundo real haciéndola girar. Ella por respuesta agitó levemente la mano y tomó el camino de regreso con su característico andar despistado. Soltó una risa boba y apresuró el paso, los Nara la esperaban para cenar, tenía sus ventajas ser de las favoritas.

¿Y luego?

A si, tenía un asunto inconcluso con Hatake Kakashi, o quizás antes viera al Akatsuki que últimamente le robaba el sueño… también estaba Genma, o el atlético cuerpo de Gai… no tenía problemas para encontrar hombres.

* * *

_Hay, este capítulo requiere de explicaciones, pero las pertinentes notas en mi LJ (en cuanto me ponga al corriente con mis notas de ahí porque creo que la última que comenté fue Tsunade XD ¡soy tan irresponsable!) Pero a grandes rasgos, ¿Por qué sufrir por un hombre real cuando se tiene una mente activa?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	32. Pastel

_Ya hize de las mamás Sasuke-Itachi, Shikamaru y Kiba, toca turno a la señora Akimichi (capítulo 82 del Shippūden) y esta extraña idea que se me vino a la mente.

* * *

_

**Pastel**

Siguiendo el trayecto de regreso a su casa bamboleando su cuerpo de un lado a otro entre las estrechas calles que conducían a su hogar se encontraba la rolliza mujer del clan Akimichi. Su rostro se adornaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción sin igual resaltada solo por el sonrojo de sus pómulos redondos. Desde que se había unido al grupo de protección civil y primeros auxilios, fundado en los primeros días dirigentes de la quinta maestra Hokage se sentía mucho mejor preparada para recibir alguna amenaza como la última que casi cuesta la caída de la aldea.

Ya había aprendido a colocar correctamente vendajes, tratar heridas leves y quemaduras, improvisar férulas, tratar alergias y dar reanimación cardiopulmonar. Le habían enseñado también la correcta forma de usar un extintor y armar un puesto de atención médica. La organización de planes de evacuación había sido correcta desde su concepción años atrás y he de ahí que la aldea estuviera relativamente intacta así que no enfatizaban más esa parte.

Pero quedarse en el refugio sin hacer nada, recibir a su hijo herido y no saber qué hacer además de acompañarlo al hospital o tener a su esposo llegando de una misión apenas consiente y sin mayor reparo profesional que solo dejarle dormir tres días seguidos no estaban ya en su lista de propósitos.

Se sentía orgullosa pese a no ser médico ninja del calibre de la propia Tsunade, se sentía bien poder seguir aprendiendo, solo eso, más a su edad.

Dando los giros adecuados en las calles adecuadas finalmente llegó a su domicilio, cruzó la puerta sintiendo la sombría aura de que algo estaba mal, se encaminó a la habitación de su hijo encontrándole recostado en la cama con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido del cielo que se vislumbraba desde la ventana abierta.

—Chōji-kun— le llamó acercándose un poco alarmada dejando de lado al momento su ya bien formado maletín para abrirlo y sacar los implementos necesarios para una revisión de emergencia, acercó su oído al rostro redondo del chico para verificar su respiración.

— ¿Te sientes bien hijo? — preguntó notando que la inhalación y exhalación era normal y colocando su mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura encontrándola igualmente sin anomalías, incluso bastante fresco.

Casi enseguida le tomó la mano para tomarle el pulso en la muñeca presionando suavemente bajo el dedo pulgar con los dedos índice, medio y anular. Ya había sacado su reloj con segundero, y permaneció ahí durante un minuto no dejando hablar a su hijo que cada que quería decir algo solo era acallado. Según el número de pulsaciones no podía haber hemorragia interna ni deshidratación, descartaba también el estado de choque por la insistencia del muchacho para hablar. Pero el simple hecho de haber regresado de una misión y no asaltar la cocina ya no era normal la situación.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—La misión se complicó— respondió el joven sin ánimo.

— ¡¿Estás herido? — la exaltación de la mujer no se hizo esperar.

—Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes— masculló el muchacho con la voz apagada y girándose un poco para acostarse de lado. Ella se asustó y con cuidado empezó a retirarle la ropa y vendajes para revisar que las heridas fueran externas y no las hubiera visto. Pero al no encontrar más que un par de raspones a los que sin demora aplicó tintura de benzalconio y los siempre efectivos apósitos adhesivos se apresuró a determinar presión arterial, todo bien.

Sacó el su pequeño manual.

— ¿Qué tipo de ninja era? ¿En qué se especializaba? — empezó a interrogar tomándole la mano para verificar que no hubiera coloraciones extrañas, pero nada más allá de la pecas de siempre; — ¿Pasaste al hospital antes de venir?

—Estoy bien, en serio… solo que Asuma-sensei…

Hubo un momento de silencio expectante; —Asuma-sensei murió en la misión

—… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—No gracias, solo quiero descansar un poco

Y con eso el chico volvía a perderse en la nada, la señora se puso de pie y recogió todo lo que había sacado. Salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado y bajó las escaleras con su paso lento de siempre aferrándose al barandal de madera, siempre le había dado algo de miedo subir o bajar los escalones sin afianzarse de algo.

Asuma había muerto, ese era el riesgo de todo ninja y no podía hacerse nada al respecto, en todo caso si no se estaba dispuesto bien se podría declinar o relegarse a trabajo de oficina, pero si la situación lo requería igualmente abría que salir a dar la cara por la villa. Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto…

.

Ya era de noche, sin duda estarían organizando el funeral y lo demás que se supone seguiría a eso, ya estarían informados lo jōnin y quizás algunos chūnin y genin, incluso su hijo ya había sacado el traje que usaría. No se molestó en encender la luz y entre las penumbras de su cuarto volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Las bisagras de la puerta sonaron un poco y levantó la mirada encontrando la silueta de su madre cruzando la puerta llevando en manos un refractario de cristal con un humeante pastel de chocolate. La mujer se sentó a su lado en la cama con el pastel en las piernas; —Por más que me enseñen a ser médico simplemente no pueden decirme qué hacer cuando mi hijo tiene algo que no está en un libro, no te puedo dar una pastilla o un jarabe para eso que sientes, tampoco muchas cosas que diga podrían ayudar, solo puedo estar contigo y recordarte que…

—Las penas con pan son menos— completó Chōji tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta y esclareciendo el lema del clan.

—Y el chocolate ayuda a la depresión— agregó ella dándole en una cuchara el primer bocado suave y esponjoso que solo ella podía lograr, el sabor que volvía dulces los momentos difíciles en los que volvía de la academia llorando porque lo llamaban "gordo", en que regresaba de entrenar con su padre sin haber logrado avanzar mucho, en que simplemente no había nada mejor que hacer.

Ella le pellizcó la mejilla cuando él dejó escapar un sonido de total aprobación. No, podía alejar todo el mal de su familia, pero podía ayudar a seguir adelante.

* * *

_n.n_

_Ok, no es la décima maravilla del fandom, pero la señora redondita me dio la idea de golpe (es que no veo el anime solo aquellos fragmentos de personajes específicos que me interesan XD y este lo vi ayer porque por ahí me mencionaron a la señora)_

_Un abrazo enorme y ya saben, un fic con reviews hace a un autor feliz, un autor feliz trabaja mejor, cuando un autor trabaja mejor sus lectores son felices, por lo que cuando un lector deja review se hace feliz así mismo XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	33. Ordinaria

_Más del rellenuto, por las fechas de aparición de Matsuri: Kyaku/Kujaku (de los Shiitenshōnin) (Anime- Naruto 216)

* * *

_

**Ordinaria**

Las manos le temblaban de sobremanera al igual que los labios y el cuerpo en general. Miraba atónita aún sin terminar de recapitular lo que en segundos había pasado. Abrió la boca y lo que empezó como un gemido poco a poco empezó a transformarse en una trémula risa que terminó en una inexorable carcajada apenas audible entre el escándalo de la tormenta.

Tambaleante y riéndose aún caminó hasta la cocina buscando algunas toallas para limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

— ¿Sabes? Esto es lo más ridículo que he hecho en años— dijo sin obtener respuesta, regresó unos momentos después incluso con un cepillo y jabón de pasta con los que empezó a hacer una abundante espuma para fregar el piso.

A medida que empezaba a verse de nuevo el color de la madera ella se ensimismaba más, seguía absorta, meditabunda, pero sobre todo completamente confiada en que todo iba a mejorar ahora que había tomado las riendas de su destino. Miró hacia la mesa del comedor donde permanecían los restos de una cena que había preparado con especial esmero a razón de una celebración marital de logro cumplido. Rosas rojas adornaban el lugar, dispuestas en un florero de cristal, y ella simplemente no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

Recogió el servicio y nuevamente entró a la cocina para lavar la vajilla entre esporádicas risas.

.

Esta era su oportunidad de sobresalir, de dejar el anonimato de su genio militar adjudicado por años al esposo que escogieron para ella sus padres, era el momento de ser parte de algo tan importante como lo que se tramaba en el corazón de la aldea de Takumi.

Y esa misma opción se había vuelto una humillación pública.

Regresó a su casa apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—Llegué amor— escupió sin recibir respuesta y subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Casi enseguida a jalones se quitó la ropa que había escogido para el entrenamiento, el pantalón terminó muy cerca del bote de basura junto con la casaca café.

Abrió las puertas del armario y trasegó hasta el fondo sintiendo el cosquilleo de las ansias asesinas recorrerle las palmas, resoplaba con fiereza y rompiendo el gancho que sostenía la prenda elegida la dejó sobre la cama mientras tomaba un kunai de la bolsa y entraba al baño.

Se miró, sus ojos grises examinaban la delgada figura casi desnuda y lo primero en lo que se posó fue en la larga cabellera castaña recogida en una trenza. Tomó un extremo y sin pensárselo mucho dio un corte que se llevó hasta el último mechón.

Revolvió un cajón que había cerca y empezó a mezclar frascos.

—A ver si así les parezco una mujer ordinaria— refunfuñaba destellando el brillo de locura en su mirada.

.

El día había llegado al fin, el líder de la aldea Takumi había mandado buscar al originalmente portador de las espadas de viento que no se había presentado la noche anterior al primer entrenamiento de prueba conjunta llegando su esposa en su lugar, a la que por cierto enviaron de vuelta sin dejarle siquiera explicar el motivo de su presencia.

Los otros tres elegidos llegaron a la casa, cruzaron el jardín y abrieron la puerta sin molestarse en llamar, el líder detuvo el paso, el más corpulento soltó un bufido y el menor rió por lo bajo.

La menuda y extraña mujer permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas luciendo un corto vestido escarlata, largas botas de tacón, chaqueta larga y un par de guantes.

—Yo hice los reportes de misión— les empezó a recitar; —Yo hice el diseño original de esas espadas en base a mi tipo de chakra… ¡Y ese imbécil firmaba todo a su nombre! — estallo desenvainando el par de armas relucientes ante su estado de reciente forja.

—Su elemento era tierra, obviamente no las iba a poder usar… y creo que ahora menos — le dijo a los tres varones señalando con la mirada al suelo donde desde la noche anterior, tras la cena en la que él se vanaglorio como elemento clave del Shitenshōnin y justo cuando la mujer perdió el temple en un rápido movimiento la garganta le fue limpiamente cortada.

—No soy una mujer ordinaria— les dijo recogiendo un mechón rubio de entre la mata verde que era su cabello ahora; —Y quiero estar en el Shitenshōnin…

* * *

_Y hablando de rarezas, una mujer que en mi opinión brilla por el bicolor de su cabello, por lo loca agresiva (ponerse al tú por tú con Temari no me suena a pasividad)_

_Y porque es de las pocas chicas en un equipo de chicos que no es enfermera n.n'_

_¡Gracias por leer! (¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!)_


	34. Vanidad

_Fūka __Shippūden__ Episode 55_

**Vanidad**

Contorneo de nuevo con el lápiz sus labios queriendo resaltarlos un poco más. Se miró al espejo y decidió que el color rosado no era el adecuado, apenas y se distinguía del natural. Pasó una de las toallas desmaquilladoras y tomó otro juego de colores, violeta fue el elegido, de ahí pasó al magenta, recorrió escalas marrones y frustrada terminó incluso aplicándose un azul y luego un verde.

Frunció el seño con su ahora perfectamente delineada ceja y se levantó de la silla del tocador dejando de lado los curiosos frasquitos que contenían todo tipo de lociones y cremas, desde humectantes hasta aclaradoras, pasando por remedios caseros multifuncionales hasta laboriosos productos de la farmacéutica especializada.

Su cama estaba al tope de atuendos y bolsas de compras que pasaba de un lado a otro. Su cartera se había visto seriamente dañada, pero realmente consideraba que había valido la pena al final. Luego de casi dos horas solo cubierta por una toalla de baño finalmente pasaba a vestirse. Se despojó de la toalla mirando con poco recato el cuerpo que tras el entrenamiento de años había conseguido. Se probó en total seis conjuntos sin que ninguno le gustara hasta que llegó el ganador.

Inhaló profundo, y tomó lugar de nuevo frente al espejo, ya con ropa podía darse mejor una idea de cómo se vería el maquillaje…

_Dobonnet_, decía la tapita del labial. Por un momento no supo si le gustaba o no, era rojo, y el rojo lo había descartado casi enseguida por lo terriblemente gruesos que se veían sus labios, pero extrañamente el tono apagado le resultaba bastante atractivo. Sonrió para sí misma y pasó a buscar el juego de sombras indicado.

Se puso el collar con dije de vidrio float, aluminio y esmalte rojo, una curiosidad que no había salido de una joyería de alta sociedad, sino más bien del puesto callejero del pueblo donde hizo su última misión. Un curioso artículo de alambre de alpaca martillado hecho justo como lo había pedido, exclusivamente para ella.

Sacó de un cajón un juego de cuatro peines diferentes y empezó la ardua labor de conseguir que se viera con las puntas levantadas sin que precisamente se notara "un remolino que pasó". No le gustaba la forma natural de su cabello que, a diferencia de muchos hombres que conocía, caía sin gracia presa de la gravedad.

Uñas esmaltadas… Un par de gotas de loción de jazmín... La última mirada coqueta al espejo y salió…

Sus tacones de manera increíble no sonaban en el silencioso pasillo del edificio, caminaba sigilosa como siempre, ni un solo ruido al bajar las escaleras ni siquiera para lidiar con la odiosa puerta que se quedaba trabada siempre.

El sol de media tarde en la bulliciosa capital del país del fuego le saludó con descaro obligándola a levantar la mano para atajarse un poco, pero nada que el simple hecho de caminar del lado oeste usando las sombras de los edificios no pudiera arreglar.

Las carretas de carga y las de trasporte llenaban el lugar, la gente que iba y venía apresurada, se movía en una mancha que desde arriba resultaba curiosa en la mezcla de colores. Algunos que la conocían por su peculiar profesión fuera de Konoha en el mismo país del fuego le miraban solo por unos segundos: "Misión de seducción" pensaban algunos mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer que sin mayor problema contoneaba la cadera al andar.

"Tendrá cita con su novio" pensaban otros.

Y unos más a riesgo de terminar como alfileteros humanos, destazados o seriamente fracturados de todos los huesos lanzaron comentarios al aire y algunos silbidos, pero nada que lograra que ella detuviera su paso siquiera para demostrar su enfado.

El camino no era tan largo e igualmente siempre tenía la opción de ir sobre los tejados para escapar de la masa humana, pero no tenía realmente ninguna prisa y no perdía nada llevando un paso tranquilo, esta vez su vida no dependía de ir contra reloj.

Con la muchedumbre clásica de un lugar tan concurrido, la distancia que a las cuatro de la mañana podía tomarle diez minutos, se habían vuelto veinticinco y eso considerando que no estaba atrapada en alguna carreta de viaje.

Finalmente llegó…

Cruzó la puerta de cristal y tomó una canasta que estaba cerca sin estar segura por dónde empezaría se guió entre los pasillos de aseo e higiene personal.

—Estos días son los que menos me gustan— comentó para sí misma tomando una pasta dental.

En la caja había formadas unas seis personas antes que ella que hojeaba distraídamente una revista mientras sostenía sin problema las compras que a otra persona le hubiera requerido el trabajado de las dos manos o en todo caso un descanso en el suelo.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? — preguntó un joven que se formó detrás de ella.

—No en realidad

—Entonces hay fiesta ¿Eh?

—Tampoco

— ¿Alguien a quien quiera impresionar?

— ¿Me tengo que arreglar solo cuando quiero impresionar a alguien?

No hubo más intento de socialización por parte de él que no despegaba la mirada de la parte posterior de la mujer que en realidad era lo único que podía distinguir. La fila avanzó, ella pagó, dejó que le embolsaran todo y salió del lugar.

Ya era de noche, si bien la diferencia de personas no cambiaba mucho de cuando había salido, el calor adormecedor se había vuelto una agradable brisa.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades lidió con las cerraduras de las dos puertas y finalmente dejó su carga sobre la barra de la cocina. Acomodó todo con minuciosa calma y una vez listo abrió el refrigerador sacó un par de cosas y procedió a acondicionar su cena en el pequeño comedor.

Dio un largo suspiro cuando estaba de vuelta en su habitación y no pudo evitar encontrar su reflejo al otro lado, sin duda se veía demasiado bien.

Pasó una toalla desmaquilladora por su rostro, guardó el collar en su caja, el vestido en el armario, se recogió el cabello en una trenza y se metió a la cama poniendo alarma a las cuatro menos cuarto. Tenía entrenamiento…

Repasó mentalmente la agenda del día había comprado cosas bonitas y se había asegurado incluso de que fueran telas resistentes. Al menos ya tenía nuevo labial ganador; _Dobonnet_, muy apropiado el color vino.

Ahora solo le restaba pensar ¿Qué se pondría a la mañana siguiente?

_XD_

_¿Qué les pareció? Al menos yo si lo he hecho, arreglarme por el mero gusto de ser. Deberían hacerlo un día, es divertido ver cuanta gente les pregunta sin "van a salir con alguien"_

_No sé si pedir disculpas o solo fingir demencia por la tardanza, debo muchas solicitudes por ejemplo Chiyo, Sari para Narutita (chica, no se me ha olvidado, comprende a la musa que lucha con apariciones de veinte segundos o menos), y Kushina y… T.T_

_Yo termino esta colección, mi honor se va en eso._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_P.D.- Fic nuevo: "Sublime Colapso" - colectivo, crossover y caótico._

_Sifu Sihaya / Higurashi Fanfiction Studios / El Gran Kaiosama / Filippy / Shirabe Tsuki Yoru / Harmonie Roux / BeleroFonte / Daphne-gabycoco / bladz-liska / Kakushi Miko / Omtatelo / Mishima Arashi / Kaiserofdarkness / Lian Sarageth / Nekos dream y su servidora Kusubana Yoru_

_Unen sus plumas (en realidad procesadores) en un fic… ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿entretenido? Ustedes decidirán. _

_(Básicamente por esto es mi ausencia, oh, deberían leerlo y comprenderán el coloso que inicie)_


	35. Egoísmo

_Chiyo, la abuela de Sasori (Manga- 252, Anime- Shippūden 9)

* * *

_

**Egoísmo**

Escuchó el despertador sonar, no le hizo mayor caso y al cabo de un minuto que fue lo que tardó la manecilla para avanzar, el pequeño aparato del mal se detuvo a dos centímetros de caer de la mesa de noche entre su estrepitosa vibración. El sol apenas salía pero tardó realmente poco para que toda la habitación se calentara haciendo casi imposible que permaneciera con las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo por más tiempo. Se levantó desidiosamente estirándose y soltando un gran bostezo para casi enseguida dejarse caer de espaldas de nuevo en la cama.

Tres días…

Hacía tres días que su hijo y su nuera habían salido en misión, tendrían que estar llegando a más tardar esa noche, lo que era una pena porque cuando ellos regresaran, su pequeño pelirrojo se iría entonces y a saber cuándo le dejarían verlo de nuevo. Con eso de que ella, como miembro élite de Suna, permanecía de un lado para otro, el tiempo con su nieto se hacía cada vez más breve… también era culpa de su nuera, decía que lo malcriaba y por eso no se lo dejaba tan seguido como le gustaría realmente.

Bufó molesta. Lo increíble era que las malditas siempre resultaban ser las suegras, lo único que tenía que agradecerle a esa mujer era un nieto bonito, y ni siquiera era por alguna aportación genética significativa, a lo mucho lo que en realidad apreciaba era que no se parecía a ella…

Sin vestirse y solo anudando su cabello que empezaba teñirse de gris en una trenza mal hecha, fue directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno… abrió los ojos de sobremanera estirando el contorno de estos que ya marcaban líneas de expresión: — ¿Pero qué…?

El piso de la pequeña cocina se encontraba lleno de cereal, leche, huevos crudos que esparcían su gelatinoso contenido entre restos de cascarón, algo de harina y… ¿Fideos?

—Sasori…— agregó encontrando a su nieto sobre una silla cerca de la barra con un cuchillo en mano cortando habilidosamente, demasiado habilidoso para sus seis años, un melón. Los cuadros de la fruta terminaban en un tazón a su lado.

—Se rompió la alacena— dijo señalando a su izquierda donde una madera partida a la mitad equilibraba de manera casi ilógica algunos frascos de conservas.

—No alcanzaba los cuchillos y me subí…— explicó sin interrumpir su labor. —Limpiaré abuela, lo prometo

Y el enfado que nunca existió no pudo ni siquiera contemplarse desapareciendo inmediatamente en cuanto los ojos del niño la miraron con el casi inexpresivo rostro que tanto lo caracterizaba y con una frase que derritió su corazón más rápido que el sol de medio día en verano; —Yo solo quería prepararte algo porque hoy regresan papá y mamá.

Ella avanzó haciendo sonar los cereales bajo sus pies y le abrazó; —Quisiera que vivieras conmigo para siempre— le susurró.

Ya por la tarde, los dos comían algunas galletas que habían preparado cerca del estanque interior, un lugar fresco y con bonita vista de toda la aldea. Sasori se acomodó a su lado dejando que ella le rodeara con los brazos.

—Abuela— empezó a hablar el pequeño; —No me quiero ir… Yo quiero estar contigo…

En ese momento podía decirle que sus papás lo querían y era con ellos con quienes debería estar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Ella bajó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, su hermano pasaba más tiempo realizando misiones que en casa donde se supone vivía, su único hijo la había abandonado yéndose justo a la zona más alejada de la casa que lo vio crecer, y su nuera… su nuera no estorbaba, pero tampoco hacía nada útil. Frunció el seño, no, ella no merecía pasar la vida sola, no después de todo lo que había hecho por proteger a su familia guerra tras guerra. Lo único que le quedaba era ese niño y si lo veía una vez al mes era ya demasiado.

La conciencia le exigía hablar para decirle que todo estaría bien aunque no se vieran todos los días. Estaba en realidad obligada incluso a decirle que por cuestiones de trabajo se mudarían más al norte, en la frontera con el país de los pájaros, según le había comentado su hijo la noche en que se marcharon.

Abrió la boca; —Sasori-kun… Si tú quieres te puedes quedar

— ¡¿De verdad?

Por unos segundos los ojos del niño mostraron un brillo apropiado para su inocente edad; — ¡Le diré a mamá y papá cuando lleguen!

En ese preciso momento alguien llamaba a la puerta, el pelirrojo corrió a abrir y su abuela caminó detrás de él sin tantos bríos; —Si tan solo te dejaran más tiempo conmigo— susurró llegando hasta el vestíbulo donde aguardaba un ninja de la oficina del maestro Kazekage.

—Chiyo-basama— saludó cortésmente haciendo una reverencia que la aludida respondió con poco ánimo para reconocer que ya se había ganado el título.

—Lamento ser el portador de tan malas noticias, se nos ha informado que la misión liderada por su hijo en la que también participaba su nuera ha resultado parcialmente fallida

Ella resopló sonriendo de medio lado, sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas; —Supongo que reorganizarán el plan y se prolongará unos días ¿No es así?

—Al menos una semana en lo que se sincroniza de nuevo al equipo, se puede sacar adelante la misión, ya se ha asignado al nuevo líder, será Baki-san…

—Espera… ¿Nuevo líder?

—Chiyo-basama… su hijo y su nuera, junto con otros dos Jōnin fueron asesinados por un ninja de Konoha, se ha determinado que…

Un zumbido en su oído apagó la voz del mensajero, sintió que su corazón prácticamente se detenía dejando helada la sangre que circulaba lentamente en su cuerpo.

¿Cómo pudo? ¡¿Cómo pudo pensar tantas estupideces?

Sus rodillas ya no la soportaron y cayó sobre ellas dejando escapar un chillido tan poderoso que el ninja frente a ella se hizo para atrás. Sasori igualmente se asustó pero a diferencia del otro, él buscó refugio en el regazo de la anciana que seguía profiriendo alaridos.

—No fue tu culpa abuela— dijo.

Ella le miró con los ojos desorbitados, estaba tan convencido, tan seguro…

— ¡Te dije que me esperaras! — gritó desde la puerta un ninja ya entrado en años refiriéndose al ya cohibido mensajero. El hombre mayor se acercó a la mujer y al asustado niño que pese a todo comprendía la situación.

—Hermana… No había mucho que hacer, el colmillo blanco de Konoha…

—Colmillo blanco de Konoha…— repitió Sasori en un susurro aún abrazado al faldón de su abuela.

Le pasó una mano por el cabello rojizo, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo; —No te preocupes Sasori-kun, yo misma mataré al colmillo blanco de Konoha— aseguró.

Se incorporó lentamente, esperaba que quizás en algún momento todo fuera cosa de Ebizō y sus bromas de mal gusto, que al final le confesara que no era cierto y solo estaban retrasados haciendo el reporte. No podía ser cierto…

Su mano temblorosa fue alcanzada por la pequeña de él; —Yo quiero estar contigo…— repitió caminando a su lado. Ella aún con la mueca desfigurada solo acertó a levantarlo y llevarlo en brazos dejando qué se acomodara de mejor manera.

—Ahora estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo…

_Al fin y al cabo Sasori era solo de ella…_

Contrajo el cuerpo en un espasmo que no pudo controlar. ¿No estaba siendo demasiado egoísta?

Dejó al pequeño en su cama y ella fue a su habitación, la misma donde en la mañana había deseado fervientemente solo un poco más de tiempo con su nieto. Solo un poco más…

Soltó un grito tratando de acallarlo con la almohada, sí tenía a Sasori, aunque a un precio muy alto.

_Pero no tendría que compartir a Sasori…_

Se soltó a llorar ¿Cómo pudo desearle eso a su propio hijo?

Abrazó con fuerza el almohadón viéndose interrumpida por el chirrido de la puerta. La luz del pasillo que dejaba encendida por si el pequeño quería salir al baño, delineaba la silueta de su nieto en ropa de dormir.

—Abuela…

— ¿Qué sucede Sasori-kun? — preguntó tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? No quiero que el colmillo blanco de Konoha venga por mí…

Ella endureció el semblante; —Él no te tocará, lo mataré antes de que pueda acercarse a Suna

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro

Dejó la almohada y lo recibió en su cama. Él siempre parecía estar tranquilo, tan inmutable, tanto que a veces se le olvidaba la corta edad que tenía. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sí, quizás si era egoísta, pero la suerte estaba echada y solo le restaba cumplir su palabra y cuidar del pequeño pelirrojo que dormía entre sus brazos.

* * *

_¿Chibi Sasori compensa la tardanza?_

_No es que satanice a Sakumo, pero alguien que te mata a tus padres no creo que lo figures como al viejo Nicolás al que esperas con ilusión…_

_^o^_

_¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

_

_Edición a días del daño XD_

_Considerémoslo como un AU, porque justo después de publicarlo me recordaron que Sasori no supo que sus padres fueron asesinados sino hasta mucho después XD_

_Que mala fan soy, pero bueno, es fic no? XD lo siento… jeje no me pasa otra vez,._


	36. Orgullo

_Yurika (Manga- 250, Anime- Shippūden 8)

* * *

_

**Orgullo**

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

Cualquier movimiento o actividad quedó suspendida en el más absoluto de los impactos: Jiraiya, el legendario sanin ermitaño estaba muerto.

No se organizo caravana fúnebre para traer su cuerpo de regreso a Konoha, ni siquiera se dieron los servicios mortuorios usuales para los ninjas caídos. Se trajo en medio de la noche directamente a una sala de necropsias. De ello hacía al menos un día, el anuncio oficial en voz de Shizune se les había dado justo esa tarde en las oficinas y a razón particular de un mensaje que debía ser decodificado.

La importancia de conocer la información que el sanin pudo obtener del asesino sobrepasaba lo vital.

¿Pero quién lo leería? ¿A quién lo dedicaba?

Tsunade había prescindido de siquiera intentarlo, no había deseado cuando menos estar presente en la revisión que se le hizo al cuerpo y al parecer no la tendrían cerca del caso en un periodo.

Nadie había dicho nada, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a regresar a sus actividades. Shizune leía a grandes rasgos lo que se conocía de las circunstancias para ponerlos en contexto por mera formalidad enfatizando entonces, la urgencia de descifrar.

—Yo me haré cargo— dijo ella levantándose de su asiento.

¿Y quién más? Ella trabajaba en esa oficina desde hacía no menos de diez años. Graduada en edad justa transferida al departamento por recomendaciones amplias de sus maestros en el área decodificadora. La más joven en ingresar a un área tan especializada como esa, la primera mujer en nombrarse jefa de departamento.

Definitivamente tenía en su currículo lo suficiente como para ponerse a la altura que requería el trabajo que Shizune llevaba.

—No, lo siento Yurika-san, será más adecuado que lo haga Shiho

Parpadeó un par de veces.

Solo miró a la morena caminar hasta el desorganizado escritorio de una empleada de medio tiempo que había metido su solicitud escuetamente elaborada hacía no más de un año y cuatro meses.

—Shizune-san— llamó poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas; —De verdad que no hay problema, yo puedo hacerlo

Pero si había alguien que podía insistir con mejor actitud, era sin duda la asistente de la quinta maestra Hokage, pues aunque no se notara tan obviamente como en Sakura, como aprendiz de la legendaria sanin había ya formado carácter fuerte de autoridad inapelable. Los ojos negros de la joven médico se clavaron en ella por unos segundos antes de volver a negar con la cabeza: —Por favor Yurika-san, no te lo tomes a mal, pero realmente no podrías con el trabajo

Y tal vez no lo quiso decir de esa forma o en ese sentido, pero difícilmente podría interpretarse de otra manera el hecho de que supravaloran su trabajo.

Sintió las miradas de varios sobre ella y el posible ridículo desplante que había tenido a manos de la otra kunoichi.

Oh si, en ese momento quería gritar, arrebatarle de las manos el papel a Shiho antes de que ella en todo su desorden lo convirtiera en la servilleta del almuerzo. También tenía muchas ganas de reclamarle la decisión a Shizune por la falta de confianza en un trabajo garantizado desde hacía años, mucho antes de que siquiera Shiho obtuviera su banda… Bueno, tal vez no, no era tampoco tan grande de edad.

Respiró profundo, tomó su lugar junto con la nota de Iwa que trajeron por la mañana y dejó a Shizune hablar con Shiho en privado sobre los detalles.

Y las miradas sobre ella las seguía sintiendo casi como dedos picoteándola con curiosidad como un niño a un bicho para saber si "reacciona", pero no giraría sobre su espalda, no les daría el gusto mostrándoles que le habían herido en el orgullo.

La hora de salida llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, fue la última en salir, como era costumbre ya que le gustaba revisar que todo estuviera en su sitio, pero cuando finalmente se percató de que no había nada fuera de lugar, tomó sus llaves, su chaqueta y se dispuso a ir a su casa.

Giró la perilla metálica y miró a la asistente de la Hokage recargada en el pasillo con varios papeles en brazos.

—Yurika-san— la llamó seriamente; —No lo tomes a mal, realmente no quería que se viera así, lo siento, pero de verdad no podrías…

Se metió las llaves a la bolsa; —Buenas noches Shizune-san

* * *

_XD hay con el orgullo profesional, quien no se siente mal cuando al novato le dan el trabajo importante?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	37. Recuerdos

_Nekobaa: Manga- 354, Anime Naruto Shippūden 121_

**Recuerdos**

Tamaki le había traído la noticia junto con un paquete de cannabis del país de los pájaros. Terminó de halar lo que quedaba en su kiseru y sacando lentamente el humo por las fosas nasales le dijo a su nieta que se retirara.

Así se resumía todo, Sasuke había matado a Itachi.

Los últimos descendientes del clan Uchiha se habían enfrascado en una sangrienta batalla dejando vencedor al menor de los hijos de Fugaku.

Fugaku…

¿Qué pensaría ese pobre infeliz de esto?

Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar al hombre parco mirando la escena sin inmutarse siquiera notando entonces que tenía dos hijos y el menor no era tan inútil como solía dar a entender cuando se le preguntaba por él.

Cuidadosamente desenvolvió el contenido cannabinoide procediendo a cambiar el contenido de su pipa tradicional sin hacer caso a los reclamos que la amenazaban con perder la coordinación física y mental. Su joven compañera no lo entendía, pero cuando uno llega a viejo, realmente importa poco lo que venga después, ya nada causa preocupación. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en un mullido almohadón que tenía cerca al tiempo en que se dejaba envolver por la sensación de enajenación que la embargaba aquella hierba psicoactiva.

Sasuke…

¡Ah qué muchacho! La primera vez que le conoció, por decirlo de alguna manera, fue aún dentro del vientre de su madre cuando esta aún salía para abastecer el armamento del clan en pos de su revuelta y casi golpe de estado. De pequeño le vio un par de veces en más compras fuera del margen oficial que se reportaba en Konoha y recordaba también a Itachi, no como un niño alegre y travieso, nunca lo había sido, pero sí recordaba…

¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo!

Ladeo el rostro. El almohadón tenía olor a opio. Era raro, ella había dejado la flor hacía mucho tiempo.

Una anécdota le saltó a la mente: el pequeño gatito Uchiha había encontrado un poco de resina y jugaba con ella. La textura pegajosa la hacía fascinante para cualquier niño, y Sasuke no era la excepción, despierto, inquieto, curioso, obstinado en llevar el paso de los grandes. Todo iba bien hasta que se la metió a la boca.

Esa vez se llevó de recuerdo un fuerte dolor estomacal con náuseas, alucinaciones y somnolencia.

No pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar la cara de Mikoto al verlo tambalear hasta su regazo en la sala que habían usado para charlar sobre algunos detalles referentes a un último gran embarque.

Desde ese momento no volvió a verlos juntos, solo supo la tragedia del clan. No le constaba, pero podía asegurar que comprendía los motivos de Itachi para haber hecho semejante cosa. Con todo lo que les había vendido por años era ilógico pensar que tratarían una toma pacífica o con el mínimo de impacto.

¿Pero quién era ella para juzgar?

Solo era una vieja llena de gatos que se ganaba la vida con su comercio. Nada podía hacer, nada podía decir.

Se llevó las manos a la cara arrugada frotando sus ojos casi cerrados por los párpados caídos sintiendo escozor en estos. La última vez aquél gatito travieso pisó su tienda era ya un hombre, su mirada curiosa estaba cegada por el ferviente deseo de una venganza. Sí, ya era todo un hombre como Mikoto auguraba, se parecería a su abuelo, un hombre forjado para la batalla, reacio y orgulloso de la casa de la que provenía. Un hombre que había jurado asesinar a aquél que lo llevó en su espalda de regreso a casa cuando la droga surtió efecto en su pequeño cuerpo.

El escozor se había vuelto más intenso y sintió sus lagrimares trabajar.

Llamó a gritos a su nieta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Abuela estás bien?

Unas casi invisibles lágrimas se ocultaban entre los pliegues de su piel ligeramente enrojecido por efecto de la falta de aire que había en su fumadero particular.

—Pero si serás tonta Tamaki— le dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le ahogaba las palabras; —Has traído cannabis de mala calidad…— agregó tratando se secarse con el dorso de la mano.

Sí, debía ser de mala calidad, porque a ella no le importaba lo que hicieran con su vida un chiquillo ¿Verdad?

_Cannabis=marihuana=droga que aumenta la sensibilidad_

_No me digan que no saben quién es ella, es la viejita-gato con quien Sasuke va a abastecer a Hebi/Taka cuando lo forma._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	38. Rareza

_Tamaki: Manga-354 (eh… la nieta de nekobaa)

* * *

_

**Rareza**

"_Esto no es un centro comercial"_

No, no lo era.

Ni a tienda llegaba con toda la propiedad de la palabra. Aquél lugar era más bien un sencillo cuarto del que colgaban cortinas de manera irregular para que los gatos pudieran jugar con ellas, con olor a rancio y si la abuela encendía su kiseru, a cualquier tipo de hierba, resina, o carbón que se pudiera fumar. Cuatro paredes sin ventanas oculto entre los pasillos de los sótanos de un edificio cualquiera medio destruido que pasaba inadvertido dentro de aquella arruinada ciudad.

"_Esto no es un centro comercial"_

Le había dicho tajante como siempre.

"_No sabría decirte abuela, nunca he ido a uno"_

Era lo que le hubiera gustado decir…

Se movía rápida y sigilosamente entre los callejones lúgubres, evitando a toda costa el toparse con alguien. Y no, no era antipática. En aquél sitio perdido encontrarse con alguien era terminar peleando por no malograr las pertenencias o la vida, la población se había reducido dramáticamente desde que se dio por terminada la última guerra ninja y los que quedaban no eran más que maleantes refugiados, prostitutas, o traficantes.

Uno de los gatos ninja de su abuela la acompañaba, el otro permanecía con la anciana, ya que pese a su agilidad para moverse entre tejados y calles, nunca había recibido más instrucción en el arte ninja aparte de la vagas explicaciones que los felinos daban para enseñarle a esconderse y sentir chakra en caso de que la siguieran, después de todo, alguien de su profesión no podía darse algunos lujos como permitir que la emboscaran o capturaran.

Todos los encargos los hacía ella, toda la mercancía que se trataba en el negocio no salía de un agujero en el piso y cada cierto periodo debía salir para conseguir lo que se requería, desde atún enlatado hasta armamento y medicamentos de contrabando.

El siguiente asentamiento urbano no estaba lejos, tras un par de días de camino entre apáticas rocas bermellón, finalmente distinguió el bullicio propio de un mercado.

Ignoró el florido comentario de un guardia que sabía de dónde venía y confundía su profesión, aunque sinceramente le daba igual el sacar o no al hombre del malentendido, tenía un pesado día de negociaciones por delante.

.

Le parecieron eternas las horas que le tomó encontrar los puntos específicos en el mercado, ninjas contratados por el feudal habían estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre los escondites de traficantes y todos habían cambiado la ubicación… pero si para algo eran buenos ella y Denka*, era encontrar alimañas que robaban a otros poblados sus mercancías y las daban a mitad de precio en el bazar clandestino.

Más de una vez se llevó el dedo anular al oído, tanto ruido la incomodaba.

Y la gente…

Se movía rápida y sigilosamente entre los callejones, puestos y gente en general evitando a toda costa hacer contacto físico con alguien. Y no, no era antipática. Solo que en aquél sitio si uno se descuidaba, terminaba con productos que por solo haberlo tocado ya exigían un pago los comerciantes.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Tengo en oferta la loción de vinagre de manzana!

Por poco y termina con aquél extraño brebaje untado contra su voluntad pero consiguió moverse a la derecha dejando en su sitio a un despistado que tendría un reluciente cabello. En seguida el gato le avisó que volviera a quitarse, un comerciante de maquillaje ya había puestos sus ojos en ella para una demostración sobre la calidad de sus minerales.

—Una moneda señorita, una moneda por caridad

Sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos, si se hubiera detenido a la piadosa acción enseguida le saltarían encima una banda de idiotas a asaltarla… tal y como le había pasado al turista idiota de atrás.

La bolsa cada vez se hacía más pesada, pero para fortuna suya, solo hacía falta la comida.

Tan atiborrada de bolsas y paquetes como estaba, ahora dependía totalmente del ninja felino para que no la pillaran mientras iba de regreso a la abandonada ciudad donde su abuela muy seguramente ya estaba de mal humor por la tardanza. Y no le creería sobre el operativo de limpieza, pero al menos le llevaba un Kiseru con boquilla y depósito de plata que además tenía grabados de Nekomatas, una ganga aduladora, apropiada y prácticamente regalada.

No sin algo de trabajo finalmente regresó a la guarida, cruzó las viejas cortinas arañadas, el olor a rancio y tabaco le dio la bienvenida y bajó toda su carga abrazando al montón de mininos que maullando corrieron del regazo de la abuela al de ella.

Dejo que la lamieran, ronronearan, rozaran, restregaran sus peludos cuerpecitos en los pies y con las garritas se quedaran prendados de su ropa.

"_Esto no es un centro comercial"_

¡Y alabado el cielo porque no lo fuera nunca! Si los mercados no los soportaba, los centros atiborrados, menos aún.

Y no, no era antipática… solo que no entendía a la gente, era rara.

* * *

_*Denka y Hina, así se llaman los gatos._

_Pues, para no perder la secuencia, la nieta de neko-baa!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	39. Sufragio

_Inaho (anime-Naruto 43, también sale en el manga pero no me acuerdo en que capítulo… realmente no espero que la recuerden, así que lo pongo con doble intención, una caso particular que aplica para una generalidad… creo. Está ambientado en los exámenes a chūnin de hace mucho, y de verdad mucho tiempo.)

* * *

_

**Sufragio**

Un poco de sangre volando por una acertada bofetada fue lo único que se podía ver a través del cristal del pasillo terminando este manchado. Ella miraba hacia abajo intentando ocultar las lágrimas que habían brotado desde hacía rato, se limitaba a escuchar los insultos que proferían sus compañeros.

No debió levantar la mano.

Cuando el examinador habló sobre las posibilidades de seguir exitosamente que apenas sobresalían del nivel de las sandalias revaloró completamente la situación. Mientras realizaba el examen se percató de varias cosas que obviamente los iban a dejar mal parados. En todo el salón contó un total de nueve kekeigenkai, más aparte aquellos que no fue capaz de percibir. Ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna habilidad especial, y su compañeros tampoco, en un contexto de batalla real con ese simple hecho ya tenían una desventaja abrazadora…

Su presencia era menos que despreciable ante los otros, quienes la habían bajado a menos que cobarde, sin dirigirle la palabra, sin incluirá en los entrenamientos desde que se vieron obligados a dejar Konoha ante la decisión de ella que levantó la mano para prescindir de pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Se pasó la mano para limpiarse el labio herido y sin reprocharle ni llorarle le dio la espalda para dejar el lugar.

Tal vez no habría sido tan rudo el impacto de no ser porque el resto de sus compañeros de aldea antes de irse les dirigieron las más crueles de las burlas ante lo que se generalizó como su "cobardía". Sus argumentos sobre que eran un equipo y lo superarían juntos a la siguiente convocatoria, se esfumaban ante la línea de que no debió decidir por ellos perder la oportunidad en esa ocasión.

Como cada mañana se dirigía al punto de entrenamiento al que desde hacía unos días en que regresaron, sus compañeros no le habían permitido ser partícipe y el silencio de su maestro no era más alentador, pero se mantendría firme hasta el final así un día de esos terminaran por sacarle los dientes.

El frescor y la calma matutina pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el pesado ambiente que solo podía crear una caravana fúnebre.

Miró a la comitiva pasar, se trataba de los equipos que quedaron para presentar la siguiente fase del examen en Konoha. Desde la orilla del camino en que estaba solo pudo juntar sus manos como en una oración que jamás salió, de ocho personas, regresaban solo dos: los maestros.

Su propio instructor se detuvo también para dejar pasar a comitiva y a ella solo tomó su hombro levemente.

Él nunca hablaba, pero ahora le dejaba claro que siempre entendió el porqué de su decisión, aunque los otros ahora solo dijeran que eran mejores y pudieron haber pasado.

Dolía demasiado, no solo el golpe, sino toda la actitud que habían cambiado con ella. Sin embargo, no se sentía ni medianamente culpable, si le dieran la oportunidad de volver al pasado para cambiarlo, no lo haría…

* * *

_:P Cortito, lo dije, pero creo que tenía que decirse._

_PD.- Pelirosa, muchísimas gracias por la observación, todo el fic está editado y de hecho también ya edité también una buena parte de los otros XD no soy perfecta ni pretendo serlo, pero agradezco mucho que me ayunen a ser mejor!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	40. Recuerdo

_Fū: Manga- 420 (portada) (en su caso no se sabe más que es mujer) (spoilers del manga)_

* * *

**Recuerdo**

Fū…

Fū podía haber significado "sello" o "método". De forma escrita pudo ser un kanji que significara "viento" y en el más curioso de los casos, Fū también era una manera de decir goma de mascar… Pero pese a todas las peculiaridades de su nombre, nadie la llamaba así, para todos era simplemente el jinchūriki del Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas, el Nanabi.

Nada más.

Parpadeo un par de veces aunque sus ojos no lo necesitaban, apenas sentía en realidad el ambiente a su alrededor y fuera de la leve sensación entumecida clásica al despertar por las mañanas, la resurrección del mundo impuro parecía no haber hecho mayor significancia en ella. De hecho solo supuso que había revivido porque sabía que estaba muerta, de lo contrario solo sería un despertar más.

Lentamente examino la situación extendiendo sus sentidos en el vasto campo de batalla del que aun o formaba parte. Recargó la espalda en el tronco que le había estado sirviendo de soporte golpeándose la cabeza un par de veces con insistencia para dejar de sentir el asco que la embargaba.

El número de ninjas que habían vuelto a la vida por medio de aquella técnica y con el fin de servir a la guerra parecía disminuirse a cada instante. Sin embargo, no podían salir todos a tropel, debían esperar pacientes que los hilos se movieran específicamente a un punto donde aguardaran personas en las que pudieran causar algún tipo de impresión capaz de debilitar el carácter.

Los vio pasar, reunir hermanos, maestros y alumnos, compañeros y amigos, leyendas y seguidores de estas… los miró ir a encontrarse con esos seres que fueron queridos y ahora deberían pelear a muerte.

¡Cuánto drama!

Parecía que fuera del poder que pudieron tener en vida, aquella guerra era una batalla emocional que sobrevivirían los verdaderamente curtidos.

Ellos nada podían hacer, si no se les permitía, sus cuerpos simplemente no se moverían de aquél escondrijo.

Quien estaba a su izquierda se levantó torpemente, ya había sido llamado. Momentos más tarde otros dos dejaron el sitio.

—Si serás infeliz…

La voz ahuecada de la otra mujer Jinchūriki llamó su atención por ser la primera en mostrar algo de resistencia para dejar su lugar.

—No me harás pelear contra mi gente…

El forcejeo no duro mucho, sometida por el poder de su condición de no viva igualmente marcho al encuentro que no quería realizar.

—Yo quiero ir— se animó a decir analizando minuciosamente esos sellos que la retenían, completamente segura de que era escuchada, o al menos sus intenciones podían canalizarse.

La respuesta negativa no se hizo esperar y brevemente le fue confirmada aquella sospecha de que no se trataba de diezmar enemigos con fuerza bruta, sino desmoralizar a aquellos que representaban la mayor amenaza usando los lazos de amistad que tanto defendían, por eso las apariciones deberían ser meticulosamente planificadas, con tal de causar el mayor impacto.

Obtuvo la libertad para gruñir su inconformidad.

Poco a poco se fue quedando vacio, dejándola sola.

—Yo los destruiré a todos— volvió a decir entre murmullos.

Sin embargo, la renuencia a dejarle marchar directo a la batalla se mantuvo firme prolongando el silencio monótono de su estadía en las reservas.

—Nunca llegará el momento en que de acuerdo a tu plan me toque salir, así que será mejor que me saques ahora.

Reiteradamente se quedó sin respuesta perfectamente inutilizada…

Afuera había mucho ruido, muchas batallas librándose en medio de un enloquecedor y muy incitante eco de explosiones, choque de aceros… los chakra de diferentes tipos se encontraban unos con otros desplegando todo su poder, y con los que se apagaban, se encendían otros, no obstante el suyo seguía sellado. De realmente quererlo podía hacerlo salir para liberarse y salir por su cuenta, pero decidió aguardar ¿Qué prisa tenia?

Tarde o temprano no quedarían más refuerzos que ella… nadie la esperaba… nadie.

La tensión de su cuerpo se libero en una evidente invitación a salir que ella no tardó en aceptar.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Es otro jinchūriki!

"Otra" en femenino sería más correcto ¿Pero que podía realmente esperar de ellos si nunca intentaron siquiera acercarse?

No se equivocaba en sus pensamientos, nadie conocido había salido a su encuentro, nadie sabía siquiera que el Nanabi tenía un contenedor femenino, nadie sabía su nombre y mientras los otros eran llamados por sus amigos, maestros y compañeros… No había lazos con ella, no había ninguna anécdota sobre la cual llorar, no había un sentimiento que frenara el ataque en su contra… porque aunque sabía que vivió, realmente no dejo nada que pudiera dejar una marca, un recuerdo en alguien…

Como si no existiera.

Como si fuera invisible.

Tal como pasó en realidad, indiferente a las personas que conocían lo que había dentro de ella, la aberración que preferían ignorar.

Dejo escapar toda su furia, los rencores acumulados se volvieron una ola de destrucción que varios grupos buscaron sofocar.

Y tal vez nadie jamás lo sabría, terminaría la guerra y nadie hablaría del último contenedor del Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas por la simple razón de que nadie sabía de ella…

Nadie…

* * *

_u.u ni Kishimoto, pobre, hasta el momento ni siquiera es seguro q sea mujer, pero se me ocurrió esto porq es la única de la q no tenemos nada de historia y según esto tampoco era muy popular, y ya que la saga de zombis habla de reencuentros, sería algo posible… creo._

_Si lo sé me super demoré, pero vamos, ya sin más preámbulo y revisando la wiki de Naruto, estas son las mujeres Kunoichi oficiales que faltan:_

_Hokuto: Anime- Naruto 178 / Isaribi: Anime- Naruto 169 / Natsuhi: Anime- Naruto 178 / Sari: Manga- 280, Anime- Shippūden 31 / Yakumo Kurama: Anime- Naruto 203 / Uroko Kurama Naruto Episodio 207 / Samui: Manga- 417 / Karui: Manga- 417 / Matsuri (la de Konoha): Manga- 94, Anime- Naruto 56 / __Sasame Fūma Naruto__ Episode 138 / __Mei Terumī (Godaime Mizukage): Manga- 454 / Tōu: Anime- Shippūden 66 / Guren (Anime- Shippūden 89) / Kotohime Fūma: Anime- Naruto 139 / Tōka Senju: Manga- 399 / Suzumebachi Kamizuru: Naruto- 148 / Kurotsuchi Manga- 454 Anime- Shippūden 199 y por supuesto Kushina Uzumaki._

_Y las menciones especiales_

_Ayame Ichiraku y Madam Shijimi y Emi Manga- 144, Anime- Naruto 83, de esta ultima tengo una idea un poco curiosa…_

_La pregunta aquí es, ¿A quién vale la pena poner? Hay muchísimas que son del relleno (y a mi lista le falta lo último de relleno que no he visto, pero si piden igual saco (Ellis ya pidió a… no me acuerdo como se llama pero era algo asi como potencial pareja de Kakashi o algo asi)_

_Dios, ya me extendí, pero creo que si hay mucho que decir._

_KUNOICHI2518 preguntó__ (en general todo mundo lo hizo) sobre el cap de Inaho, Inaho es mujer, de verdad que es chica, de pelo cortito pero es mujer. Cierto, Loliss y __KUNOICHI2518__, también eran de Konoha la situación es que como dije al principio, es un caso particular que aplica a una generalidad, es decir, me reserve el vergonzoso derecho de bifurcar en un leve AU_

_KUNOICHI2518__, el cap de Belleza, se llama así porque a final de cuentas, ella se considera bella, aunque la mayoría no comparta su opinión. Cierto no sabemos de ella, pero mira el cap en que pide a Kakashi que lea en voz alta, posiblemente sea la única mujer que toma el tema del libro con naturalidad y no se sonroja ni reacciona violentamente._

_Del cap 30, si, es Uruchi Uchiha y en su ficha de datos dice que nunca tuvo hijos y consideraban a Sasuke como su hijo ¿Por qué no tendrían hijos? bladz-liska tiene una razón, yo otra._

_Oye agradecería que me dejaras la dirección de un sitio para responderte porq de hecho se supone que esto no se pueda hacer (responder comentarios como notas) pero bueno, era necesario para aclarar._

_Ahora si, espero no ausentarme otro siglo :S_

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Por su comprensión y su infinita paciencia!_


	41. Dos

_Samui: Manga-417_

* * *

**Dos**

Abrió la puerta sin anunciar su llegada, nunca lo hacía, era obvio que sabrían de su presencia desde varias cuadras antes por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una familia ninja, además la sala estaba frente a la puerta principal. Todos los que conformaban la familia estaban escuchando a su hermano hablar sin descanso sobre ese primer día "profesional", ya que él a diferencia de ella, había desaparecido del salón en cuanto termino la ceremonia de graduación.

Ella solo asintió cuando le preguntaron por su día, se encogió de hombros, negó resignadamente cuando le preguntaron si había novedad y no dijo más nada ni aun cuando la interrogaron cediendo sus palabras al otro muchacho que retomaba los detalles de quién, cómo y dónde se reunirían con sus nuevos mentores.

Ya era hora de la merienda, hora de realizar por última vez, el corte definitivo de su vida de niños, el último pastel de cumpleaños con velas y otras niñadas que coincidieron en fecha con la obtención de su banda. La mitad tenía betún azul y la mitad betún rojo, tal como acostumbraba su anciana abuela.

No con más ánimos que los que tenía durante el interrogatorio, realizo el procedimiento anual, comió su porción agradeciendo escuetamente, se despidió y subió a su habitación. Una vez arriba, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dejó caer en la cama.

¿Era mucho pedir que los festejaran por separado? No esperaba ciertamente una fiesta exclusiva en rosa, con amigas de voces chillonas, pero ni siquiera tenía cada uno su propio pastel. Aunque pensándolo fríamente ya no tenía sentido, no habría más cumpleaños.

Resopló y armó su maleta, primer día, primera misión fuera. Se dispuso a dormir una hora que era lo que faltaba para encontrarse con su nuevo equipo…

Miró inquisitivamente a los dos miembros de su equipo, ellos le devolvieron el gesto sin dejarse intimidar por el hielo de sus ojos, la pelirroja resultaba algo más huraña que el muchacho desinteresado que mascaba sin clemencia la parte metálica de un lápiz cuya goma yacía hecha pedazos en su boca. Comprendiendo que era imposible una reasignación, se limitó a soltar un suspiro y esperar por el Jōnin.

Los otros equipos debían ya también estar en sus puntos de reunión, y tal como ellos estaban conformados igualmente en triadas, solo que había una pequeña gran diferencia con el suyo; la mayoría eran hombres o en todo caso, solo había una mujer por equipo a diferencia del suyo que eran dos, ella misma y la pelirroja masculina.

¿Cuál era la necesidad de tener dos chicas en un solo equipo habiendo más combinaciones posibles? Incluso le resultó extraño que no la pusieran con su propio hermano luego de que todo el tiempo de entrenamiento básico forzosamente hacía pareja con él.

Aquella mañana cuando inició el pase de lista para el agrupamiento, Atsui, que iba primero fue colocado con otros y sí, la sorprendió bastante, pero cuando llegó su turno enseguida al de él la chispa de poder ser un uno se esfumó al reconocer que Karui pese a todas sus extrañas manías, era también una chica.

Pasó el primer día de compañía profesional más frustrante de toda su vida ¿Qué clase de misión había sido esa? Con una escueta despedida más por cortesía que por convicción amistosa, dejó a su peculiar nuevo maestro y sus dos compañeros para ir de regreso a su casa.

Y de nuevo la cena…

Su madre sonreía complacida mirando a sus hijos regresar tras su primer día como ninjas graduados, y eso a ella no le hubiera molestado si no insistiera en que usara el uniforme… porque se veía más parecida a Atsui…

¿Gritar? ¿Enojarse? ¿Exigir que ya reconociera su individualidad a los diez años? ¡Toda la vida los vistieron iguales aunque su hermano era varón y ella una chica! ¡Y ahora había una chica con un nombre que sonaba igual!

— ¿Quieres que me tiña el pelo? — preguntó su hermano de repente percibiendo con claridad los pensamientos que la inundaban.

—Pienso que rojo me vendría bien. — agregó encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose a la boca un trozo de carne.

—Anda hermana, no te aflijas, en unos años, tal vez cinco ya no tendrás ningún problema…

Ella le miró con una ceja arqueada pero sin emitir palabra, negó con la cabeza, ese idiota no sabía de qué hablaba.

.

Componer rimas a partir de los diálogos de sus compañeros no era su idea de planeación de batalla.

.

Una hora de descanso por tres de trabajo era excesivo.

.

Una rima más conjugando su nombre con el de Kamui y al demonio que fuera hermano del Raikage.

.

Si ella fuera como las otras chicas, seguramente estaría sonrojada, o tal vez le habría azotado la puerta con tal fuerza que le tiraría los dientes. Pero por el contrario había accedido a efectuar su consejo con cierto descaro que le asustó. Sin fijarse mucho si la miraba o no acomodó sus senos luego de colocarse la malla y la casaca del uniforme reveladoramente abierta.

Miró cuidadosamente tras su hombro, Atsui silbaba con la vista al techo.

Si él fuera como los otros hermanos, le estaría exigiendo que se cubriera, o tal vez se burlaría de ella aludiendo comportamientos y razones bobas. Pero por el contrario había ofrecido la solución a su problema de individualización desde mucho antes.

— ¿No queda perfecto? — preguntó de repente.

—Yo soy varón, naturalmente que nunca me veré así, y Karui es demasiado tosca, es curioso también porque ella es morena y pelirroja, no veo donde estaba tu enfado hermana, como tú no hay dos… afortunadamente…

Un momento de silencio, como una conversación inaudible para el mundo pero perfectamente clara entre ellos, Atsui entendió que los pechos grandes habían llegado mucho después de lo necesario, Samui era ya capitana de su equipo, y segura estaba de que lo consiguió por habilidad y talento, diferenciándose no solo de sus compañeros de equipo, sino de todos los ninjas de la aldea.

—Como quieras hermana, solo es un consejo.

—Lo tomaré. — sentencio con seguridad acomodando su flequillo

—En vista de tu fracaso por ser hombre, deberé ser yo la que se diferencie.

Atsui cerró los ojos sin atreverse a reprochar esa fría crueldad con la que atacaba sus facciones finas y sedoso pelo ¡Cómo si fuera su culpa compartir carga genética!

La dejó mirándose al espejo.

Ya no le irritaba la poca individualidad, porque aquello no era verdad para ella, había nacido como una unidad de dos y al fin entendía que no por eso eran la misma persona, había sido asignada a una unidad de cuatro, pero no le molestaba ya, los lazos que la unían a ellos no eran ataduras.

— ¡Hermana! — Atsui volvió a entrar corriendo pero sin la expresión risueña de siempre.

— ¡Bee-sama!...

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Es oficial que son hermanos, pero no que sean gemelos pero me gustaba la idea para trabajar el tema. Samui es una chica seria que muy feliz muestra la talla de su busto, alguna razón había de tener :P_

_¡Actualización antes del año! XD ¿No les da gusto?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	42. Llanto

_Karui: Manga- 417, Anime Naruto Shippuden-156_

* * *

**Llanto**

_Las pelirrojas son débiles._

Eso había dicho su padre cuando nació y una mata de cabello tostado apareció en la cabeza de su hija.

También lo llegó a comentar algún maestro de academia, vecinos no faltaban y la interminable burla de sus compañeros fue algo con lo que debió lidiar, e incluso considerando que había más de un candidato apto para ser la comidilla de la clase, siempre había espacio para "el tomate llorón". Porque siempre terminaba llorando ¡Y a saber que mórbido placer encontraban aquellos malditos al verla agazapada en un rincón tirando de su cabello como si se lo quisiera arrancar ella misma! –lo que fue en muchas ocasiones lo mejor que se le ocurrió-.

Y cada vez luchaba con más fuerzas contra lo acuoso de sus ojos, se mordía los labios para no gimotear y se frotaba con el dorso de las manos hasta dejarse colorada la piel ¿Por qué tenía que llorar por todo? Ni siquiera a medida que pasaba el tiempo podía decirse que se fortalecía en ese aspecto, al menos hasta que le asignaron equipo una vez graduada, que fue cuando consiguió periodos más distanciados para sus lágrimas.

Por su propia voluntad había convenido que llorar estaba bien para un niña, una aprendiz, pero nunca para una kunoichi y menos de Kumogakure. Debía pues, llevar con orgullo y dignidad apropiada la banda en su frente…

Casi lo lograba, casi conseguía el objetivo, ¿Pero cómo permanecer inmutable ante tal noticia? ¿Cómo fingir que todo seguirá con calma tras saber que un cretino con aires de grandeza acababa de arrebatarle una gran persona al mundo…? Una reprimenda, algún comentario y luego nada, su maestro simplemente ya no estaba.

—No te veía llorar desde la academia…

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la persona que irrumpía su lapso meditativo de lágrimas desbordadas. Pasó la mano por sus mejillas pero ya no había más que el rastro seco. No quedaba siquiera el hipo, se había obligado a controlarse así se le fuera el día en ello.

—Y no lo volverás a ver…

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Una kunoichi no debe llorar! ¡Ahora cierra la boca!

.

¡Llorar es para niñas tontas!

¡Tontas y estúpidas!

El muchacho rubio no ponía resistencia alguna, y la tipa de cabello rosa seguí en llanto como si ella fuera quien estuviera recibiendo la tranquiza.

¡Las kunoichi no lloran por quien no vale la pena!

Pero al final dejarlo así…

.

—Creí que no te vería llorar otra vez…

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle con las palabras que se le ocurrieron, si lo hacía el nudo en su garganta iba a estallar viéndose más ridícula de lo que estaba ya en esos momentos. Había perdido la batalla contra su llanto y la humillación por eso era más grande que su molestia con el compañero de equipo que se sentaba a su lado jugando con la eterna paleta de su boca, chocando el caramelo contra sus dientes.

— ¿Por qué ella lloró? — preguntó ahogando el gemido con sus propios brazos.

— ¡¿Por qué esa estúpida niña lloró?

Él no respondió aunque se sacó el dulce de la boca como si lo fuera a hacer. La respuesta era obvia y enfatizárselo solo la pondría peor.

—Llorar está bien de vez en cuando…

— ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Se supone que somos guerreros! ¡Que somos fuertes!

—Pero también somos personas…

— ¡Entonces llora tú! ¡Yo ya estoy harta de ser siempre la que termine llena de mocos!

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre hipos de la kunoichi.

—Además llorar hace que alguien siempre sienta ganas de abrazarte, tal vez por eso lo hizo ¿Viste la cara del rubio?

Por respuesta a eso recibió una patada esquivada con facilidad.

—Vale, te dejo, no quieres un abrazo…

— ¡Idiota!

Pasó un rato desde que se había dejándola tal como había anunciado que lo haría.

Llorar por un idiota, llorar porque una idiota lloró por un idiota ¿Quién era más idiota entonces?

Poco a poco se tranquilizó, toda la frustración que había quedado atenazada en sus puños al no poder terminar de moler a golpes al niño aquél se desvanecía poco a poco dejándole una sensación tibia, como cuando salía de bañarse antes de irse a la cama.

Existía la posibilidad de que su maestro estuviera vivo…

Solo hasta ese momento fue capaz de albergar en el pecho la sensación de emoción con la noticia bien fundamentada que le habían dado, y que aunque escuchó en su momento, había algo que no le había permitido recibirlo con la alegría que supondría ello.

Se acomodó mejor en la bolsa de dormir del campamento que habían montado ya de regreso a su aldea. Alguien además de ella debería llorar de vez en cuando ¡Pero por algo que valiera la pena! ¡No cualquier tontera!

Ya ni quejarse y jurarse que sería la última vez que sucumbiera al escozor de los ojos, porque a final de cuentas volvería a hacerlo. Y si alguien decía algo, entonces le rompería los dientes, para el caso golpear a alguien era igual de liberador.

El sueño la fue venciendo…

* * *

_Comentarios__ y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, ya que el pasado fue Samui, decidí meter de una vez a Kamui. Una cosa que me llamó mucho la atención de ella precisamente fue que llorara, y a la vez fuer aun persona de carácter tan duro, por eso me la imagine que se enojaba consigo misma por llorar XD que al final, en realidad no es malo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	43. Soltería

**Soltería**

**Mei Terumi**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se tapaba los oídos para dejar de escuchar el concurso de flatulencias que habían montado sus compañeros de clase en lugar de dedicarse a la búsqueda de las cuatro piezas de una estatuilla, que era lo que constituía la prueba del día.

El número de mujeres en el curso ninja era realmente reducido, por no decir que se limitaba a ella misma y otras dos con quienes además de todo, no había sido capaz de entablar buenas relaciones. A parecer de las otras, no estaban ahí para convertirse en guerreros, sino para tener más oportunidad que "las otras" para elegir para sí mismas a los prospectos más valiosos, formando parte de la clase encontrarían sin duda al más fuerte y la mejor oportunidad para acercarse a ellos.

Su padre también pensaba lo mismo, si no había estallado en gritos de horror cuando le mostró la carta de aceptación en la academia, era porque tenía la firme convicción de que encontraría mejor marido ahí que en las plazas mandándola a hacer las compras para ser abordada por algún campesino. Su padre creía que era guapa, y estaba completamente convencido de que eso y saber algo de armas sería un cebo perfecto para alguien de un clan interesante.

Únicamente por eso tenía permitido acudir a las clases regulares. No por el honor de la familia, no por el poderío de la aldea, no por el bien de la gente, solo para poder tener un buen marido.

Su padre pensó que el rojo de su cabello le traería problemas, con poca luz pasaba por castaño, pero las clases al aire libre rebelarían que era ciertamente rojo, y los niños pelirrojos atraían muchas burlas, pero afortunadamente había un chico con un problema de estética peor que estaba por graduarse, pero mientras él y su extrañeza atrajeran las mirada y comentarios, su hija estaría bien.

De acuerdo a la indicaciones de su madre tenía que ser responsable en clase pero nunca la más brillante, se le aclaró muchas veces que los hombres no se sentían interesados en mujeres que destacaban más, aunque sí tenía que superar a la competencia que representaban las otras chicas, aunque su número fuera reducido, ya que tampoco gustaban mucho de aquellas más tontas. Había dejado crecer su cabello pese a que las indicaciones del entrenamiento observaban que era mejor llevarlo corto, y todas las noches lo lavaba con agua de rosas y aceite de almendras. Por las tardes se untaba el rostro con diferentes cremas para no permitir que la pubertad le hiciera estragos en la cara y el blanqueado de dientes se hacía una vez cada tres meses, todo eso lo llevaba a cabo con minuciosidad, equilibraba el lanzamiento de shuriken y combate con kunai, con clases de cocina y costura. Su padre incluso pagó lecciones a una modista de la capital para que le enseñara el arte del buen vestir.

Servir té correctamente durante una reunión privada de su padre y algunos compañeros para decidir el asesinato de un señor feudal.

Sonreír amablemente mientras pasa corriendo un grupo de reconocimiento a toda prisa para repeler un ataque en la frontera.

Mostrar habilidad con el arreglo florar de las tumbas de aquellos que perdieron batalla…

Si hubiera pasado más tiempo así, si hubiera cumplido las expectativas de la familia, si hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse imperturbable como las demás, mirando la vida pasar por la venta, agachando la cabeza, aceptando lo que pasaba como algo natural. Entonces tal vez se habría casado con mayor rapidez, habría hecho lo que sus padres esperaban de ella, pero no. Simplemente no fue así.

Cuando llovió sangre en la aldea, lloraron aquellas que siempre debían sonreír, pero solo por unos instantes, porque después debieron regresar a las costumbres para las que fueron entrenadas. Más no ella, sus labios se movían como siempre, se lavaba el cabello como siempre, se maquillaba y arreglaba sus uñas tal cual venía haciendo siempre. Entregaba sus deberes limpios con uno o dos errores nada gravosos, acababa segunda o tercera en las pruebas, como siempre. Pero el día en que enterraron a su padre algo cambió, algo como si toda su perspectiva del mundo cambiara, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño muy extraño.

Su madre debió casarse para conseguir seguridad social, e ingresos nuevos, pues no tenía algún talento con el que conseguir un empleo, y a ella le faltaba unos años para graduarse y percibir sueldo. Y ese nuevo esposo no resultó ser una bestia desalmada como había previsto, pero tampoco era un caballero encarnado, era exactamente igual a anterior, igual a los demás: trabajaba, traía dinero, seguía las ordenes, nada más.

Nada cambió.

Otra guerra estalló, nuevamente su madre perdió a su marido. Guardó luto, lloró, y volvió a casarse.

Se recupero el orden de todo. La cotidianidad bajo la eterna lluvia, la normalidad de la sangre derramada y la poca preocupación por aquellos que se van.

—Hay algo raro en ti, una muchacha no debe de preocuparse por estas cosas.— le había dicho su madre en alguna ocasión en que le comentó lo mucho que esperaba el día de su promoción para empezar a moverse en los círculos altos.

—Además habíamos dicho que no lo harías, te retirarías antes.

—No puedo… no puedo…

Y era verdad, ya no podía quedarse mansamente esperando la próxima guerra.

—No niña, no. es imposible que una chiquilla pueda hacer algo que muchos hombres han intentado.

—Pero si no quiero ser kage mañana, sé que lleva tiempo.

—Ni todo el tiempo del mundo. Anda y ve ahora que sigues siendo bonita, tu cara no durara toda la vida, búscate un buen marido, un hombre guapo y fuerte.

Bajó la mirada no teniendo poder para replicar, más no se dio por vencida y presentó el examen de graduación tan temido aunque reformado recientemente.

—Tú estás loca niña, convertirte en espadachín te arruinaría los dientes, además debías de ser más pequeña, a los espadachines los entrenan desde niños.

—A veces me gustaría contar con tu apoyo.

—Te he apoyado toda la vida, mi más grande protección viene de que jamás te he enseñado los secretos de nuestra herencia, ni lo haré nunca.

Y así fue, su madre murió jamás detallándole el secreto de su poderosa herencia, rogándole una última vez que se buscara un marido.

Mansa como fue siempre con ella se decidió a cumplir con aquella petición que siempre había rehuido desde su "despertar", después de todo si en algo había tenido siempre razón y día con día lo reafirmada, era que las mujeres tenían una fecha de vencimiento para ser consideradas como "adecuadas" para el matrimonio.

Finalmente el candidato apareció, lo atrapó con las aterres femeninas que tanto había perfeccionado y aún a pleno de las batallas por control político se fijó una fecha.

—Akatsuki… — susurró mientras aspiraba el aroma de las flores de su tocado que debía acomodarse en el cabello a tan solo unos minutos de empezar la ceremonia. Pero las flores no cambiaron su turbio humor apenas llegaron a ella las noticias sobre el verdadero regente de la aldea.

Sus pensamientos volaron, repasaron todos los hechos y era cuestión de tiempo, semanas, días tal vez antes de que estallara una revuelta por ver quién sucedía al cuarto Mizukage.

¿Y si quedaba aquél que pretendía volver obligatorio el entrenamiento a todos los niños nacidos en la aldea?

¿Y si quedaba aquél que quería cesar a las kunoichi para volver el cuerpo militar exclusivo de hombres?

¿O el que proponía eliminar a los partidarios de Yagura?

¡No iba a permitirlo! ¡De ninguna manera!

Si se movía rápido alcanzaría… la boda.

— ¿Todo bien? Ya casi es hora.— habló una anciana al otro lado de la puerta.

—Un segundo.

Acomodó las flores escuchando en su mente el consejo de su madre sobre no involucrarse y caminó hasta el templo.

El sol se había ocultado, nubes y niebla rodeaban su camino y difuminaba a los invitados. Su futuro marido esperaba al frente, pronto estuvieron uno al lado del otro.

—Escuché que necesitaremos un nuevo kage.— murmuró volviéndose hacia el sacerdote pero él le escuchó claramente.

—Así es.

— ¿Iras?

— ¿Para qué? Nada va a cambiar.

—Entonces, iré yo.

—No seas absurda ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer?

Los cantos iniciaron y su mente completamente despierta seguía sopesando las posibilidades.

—De manera que no crees que pueda lograr algo.

—Creo.— dijo sonriendo al sacerdote que había escuchado el murmullo que traían los novios.

—Que sacrificarte por una causa así no vale la pena. Si te preocupa lo que pueda pasar con los demás aspirantes al puesto, entonces nos iremos del país, a un sitio más seguro.

Irse. Dejar atrás los problemas en lugar de afrontarlos, seguir la vida simple a la que la habían acostumbrado.

Sus manos fueron enlazadas para recibir la copa ceremonial de bebida.

—No.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó el sacerdote al verse interrumpido en voz alta.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—Entiende razones, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, no tienes ningún talento especial, deja que quienes son más fuertes arreglen todo, o terminen de empeorarlo.

— ¿Y me conformo con lo que resulte?

No esperó respuesta, no quería escuchar una vez más eso que le habían repetido muchas veces ya, pero cada vez conseguía hacer menos efecto de control sobre sus bríos.

—No me perdonaría nunca si no respondo a este llamado de mi corazón… y de mi aldea.

Bajó sus manos, las soltó del enlace y levantó la mirada, encontró en los ojos de los presentes, en los de su propio prometido que lo que elegía en ese momento ya no tendría vuelta atrás. Él no pelearía, y el asunto no se resolvería en tan solo unos días, pasarían tal vez años enteros antes de lograr una estabilidad razonable, años que se sumaban a ella apartándola de la lista elegible para muchos.

¿Valía la pena? Ella misma se cuestionaba.

Quedarse y conseguir una tranquila vida marital, y que el resto del mundo no importara.

Marcharse en ese momento, ser una guerrillera solterona con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir para ver calmada su sed de… justicia.

A eso se resumía todo: una justicia por ella y sus deseos, por el talento que le fue negado desarrollar y el papel que tomaría en el lugar donde nació.

—Sí, vale la pena.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Creo que Mei (también conocida como la quinta Mizukage) debió tener en el sentido de desarrollo profesional muchos problemas. Parto de lo explicado por Zabuza y Haku, la persecución de los usuarios de Kekkei Genka (Mei tiene varios), la crudeza de los exámenes y en general el caos y reino de terror que se vivió, por eso creo que aunque sí recibió entrenamiento ninja, no fue sino hasta mayor que empezó a desarrollar sus técnicas particulares, lo que de paso me respondería a porque nunca figuró ni fue mencionada como uno de los ninjas grandes, si siempre mantuvo perfil bajo y luego salta hasta ser Mizukage me parece razonable. Bueno, eso creo yo._

_Y también quería meter ese conflicto que tiene con las relaciones amorosas y su edad XD hay traumas q no abandonan jeje_

_En fin, aparece en el cap 454 del manga, mm no sé en cual del anime_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	44. Olvido

**Olvido**

**Yakumo Kurama**

Se revolvió durante gran parte de la noche, poniéndose y quitándose las sábanas ya arrugadas y ligeramente húmedas por el sudor, hablaba en sueños, a veces gritaba, y cuando lo hacía, una enfermera entraba a la habitación solo para intentar calmarla por unos minutos. Si insistía en los bruscos movimiento rehusándose a despertar, entonces le suministraba el medicamento que la dejaba completamente inmóvil. Pero no tranquila. Nunca tranquila.

El olor del desayuno no necesitaba grandes esfuerzo para hacer que entre gestos despertara y con los ojos enrojecidos mirara toda la habitación con cuidado y detenimiento. Ya ni le preguntaban cómo había dormido, la respuesta no variaba como tampoco lo hacía el diagnóstico, permanente enferma, destinada al hospital hasta que la muerte la reclamara, pasaba los días solo entre las pinturas en las que a veces aparecía alguna gente.

— ¿Ya han regresado?— preguntó tímidamente.

—No, nadie aún, tranquila solo han pasado unos días.

—Debería ir también.

—No, el médico ha dicho que no terminarías ni el viaje, serías solamente e una carga innecesaria para el equipo médico.

La enfermera a cargo era cruda, pero aunque doliera se lo agradecía, no le gustaban las mentiras, las odiaba, casi tanto como a sí misma por lo absurda de su situación, recién comprendía la dimensión de su potencial, y acababa en el hospital, víctima de una de las tantas enfermedades inventadas de su madre para mantenerla en casa. Solo que esta sí era verdad, y se llevaba las fuerzas de su torpe y débil cuerpo.

Y mientras ella estaba ahí comiendo gelatina de limón, todos los ninjas d ella aldea estaban atendiendo el frente, en una guerra donde todos estaban dispuestos a entregar cada gota de sudor y sangre por los suyos, para proteger a la gente débil como ella que no podía hacer nada por sí misma.

—Yo podría ayudarles mucho.

—No. No tienes entrenamiento, ni experiencia, eso es muy importante, en una guerra no se trata solo de ir y esperar lo mejor.

—Podría…

—Ya déjalo, verás que pronto regresarán y todo saldrá bien.

Bajó al cabez limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Quieres tus cosas de pintura?

Pensó en negar, que no tenía derecho a estar solo con pasatiempos absurdos mientras los ninjas de Konoha se jugaban la vida en una situación que incumbía a todos, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

— ¿Puedo estar en el jardín?

—Supongo, no es como si pudieras escapar.

Aún podía caminar por su cuenta, y el sanatorio era en realidad pequeño, una institución privada para pacientes con enfermedades crónicas y sin parientes o familiares que les cuidasen. Kurenai pagaba la pensión, tal vez como parte de su lavado de consciencia, no lo sabía, pero ella era la única que tenía, la que no permitía que quedara desahuciada en las calles.

El dinero para el material era solo por el trabajo de la propia pintura, distaba de se runa gran artista de reconocida reputación que valuaran sus cuadros por molones, pero al menos podía reponer el material sin causar más molestas a la kunoichi.

Había perdido mucho peso, tanto que ya hasta le costaba trabajo llevar su propia maleta, por eso la enfermera le ayudaba a llegar al jardín donde compartía estancia con uno o dos ancianos, otros hombres y mujeres en circunstancias similares y un débil mental que pasaba la mañana mirando el agua de la fuente caer.

Encontraron un espacio con bonita vista a las hortalizas, donde los árboles de fruta solo esperaban el tiempo de dejar caer sus frutos. Pusieron la silla, el caballete, la maleta abierta.

Y seguir esperando solo por noticias, en ese rincón olvidado del heroísmo y el poder.

Al menos ya no escuchaba las voces, ya no veía monstruos y tampoco lastimaba a la gente.

—Pude haber sido una gran kunoichi.— dijo tomando con mano temblorosa el primer pincel.

—Sé que pude haberlo hecho.

Pero no había nada más que hacer, el legado del clan Kurama moriría en ese sanatorio.

Trazo el camino empedrado, la vereda de naranjos y manzanos. La valla blanca y sobre ella puso a un par de imaginarias aves.

Se extinguiría el talento para el genjutsu.

Montañas al fondo, las copas de los árboles que ocultaban casi toda Konha en la vista a lo lejos, el celo claro sin nubes que calmaran el creciente calor del sol.

Su vida no habría tenido significado alguno, una creación de relleno para el mundo y nada más.

Para el medio día había terminado, los últimos toques fueron tacos, humedeció un pincel delgado, lo untó con óleo negro y trazó su firma en una esquina, costumbre últimamente adquirida, para que al menos en la sala de alguna familia quedara un trozo de aquella que nunca pudo llegar a convertirse en ninja.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Naruto anime-148_

_Yakumo es uno de los personajes poderosos por los que no me gustan los rellenos, es decir, con ella y otros anexos que han salido en los rellenos y películas, creo que la guerra del manga tendría un camino diferente, muy diferente, y sin embargo, ahora solo está en el olvido, sin ser parte d ella historia._

_En fin_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	45. Efímera

**Efímera**

**Kurotsuchi**

Con los ojos expectantes, y las manos presa de un ligero temblor producto de la casi excitación que sentía. No se atrevió siquiera a moverse del sitio donde estaba. Cobijada entre la sombra que proporcionaban dos edificios, detrás de ella un basurero y un perro callejero que no reparaba en su presencia mientras hurgaba en el contenido de las bolsas plásticas que los inquilinos de los departamentos dejaban ahí sin falta alguna todos los lunes, frente a ella, lo que debía ser la oficina postal, la única en toda la ciudad, consumiendo sus escombros en un fuego naranja que danzaba esquivo a las insignificantes gotas de lluvia.

El crepitar del papel hacía un coro suave debajo de las voces exaltadas de los vecino que continuaban pidiendo ayuda sin hacer nada realmente. Ya habían desistido de buscar a los cinco trabajadores del edificio, la explosión no había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para afectar edificios vecinos, pero sí para abrazar completamente lo más cercano.

El cartero justamente cerraba su bolsa con dificultad debido a que sostenía al mismo tiempo una sombrilla por el tiempo, estaba a solo un paso de la puerta principal, le había dado los buenos días a una mujer que iba a la carnicería, habían intercambiado comentarios respecto al clima… y simplemente sucedió.

No había necesidad de buscar a esos dos, podían encontrar algunos pedazos a lo largo de la calle y había visto volar lo que parecía un brazo hasta el balcón de una de las casas al otro lado de la calle. Adentro debería de haber dos más, uno en recepción listo para recibir las primeras entregas del día, dos en el interior clasificando los paquetes, uno más apenas recogiendo el paquete que debía entregar.

Los tres muchachos que servían de asistentes se salvaron porque entraban una hora más tarde, seguramente seguían en sus casas y no vendrían antes a menso que se enteraran de los sucedido.

También había un perro ahora que lo recordaba.

Un mestizo que servía de vigilante para las noches y parecía ser el único canino en el mundo que apreciaba a los carteros. Color arena con manchas negras en las orejas, rabo amputado y piernas largas.

Los primeros refuerzos llegaron, el sistema de control de incendios, arena y polvo químico para cortar oxigeno. Rápidamente empezaron a alejar a los espectadores, había un restaurante a un costado, este solo abría por las noches así que no había gente, pero escuchaba gritos sobre algo como la instalación de gas. No podía concentrarse, no podía siquiera terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, así como tampoco había reparado en la sangre que le había salpicado dejando un reguero de pecas rojas que pronto se volverían marrones.

La carta que sostenía en sus manos pronto se vio arrugada al cerrar los puños. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ¿Acaso había sido una bomba? ¿Una bomba en una oficina postal?

¡¿Por qué alguien pondría una bomba en un lugar donde solo trabajaban amables viejos con bolsa?!

Tragó saliva.

— ¡¿Viste algo?! — preguntó uno de los ninjas al notar su presencia ahí tomándola por los hombros.

El bruco movimiento con el que la sacudió la regresó a la realidad donde incluso la sordera inicial se disipaba y las voces cobraban mayor nitidez.

—Un pájaro…— susurró. El ninja negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Un pájaro?

Solo había reparado en él porque era más grande de lo usual y volaba con demasiada rigidez. Solo vio eso después de que la mujer observó que el clima era raro, que esa llovizna era un mal augurio…

.

— ¡Pero no quiero hacerlo! — se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Es bueno para ti, después de todo eres una chica, empezar por cuidar niños ajenos te ayudará para cuando cuides los tuyos. — sentenció con severidad el hombre desde su escritorio sin mirarla siquiera.

No quiso discutir mas, un último mohín, giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho, después de todo, era el Tsuchikage, no creía que algo de lo que dijera fuera a hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a la "misión" de hace runa tarde de labores en la academia con los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, niños que no legaban ni a los seis años pero tenían la destreza suficiente como para volverla loca.

Al legar a la calle miró al cielo. No siempre tenían días nublados, el clima en la aldea –y el país en general- era más templado, ni mucho calor, ni mucho frio. Pero el aire seco era una constante, por lo que aquella llovizna representaba una variable a considerar. Estiró la palma de la mano para sentir el agua en las minúsculas gotas que caían como la misma suavidad de plumones. Sintio el agua ligeramente tibia y frunció el ceño.

—Se siente como…

Agitó la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías. — se reprendió a si misma y corrió al punto donde le habían citado

Se trataba de un pequeño parce con mucho espacio libre. La academia por si misma, no era como "la gran estructura planificada", era pues solo un edificio con aulas amplias, un pasillo separaba las dos secciones, contaban solo con un pequeñísimo gimnasio y el resto de la práctica se ejecutaba en distintas zonas de la aldea.

"_Nada mejor que experiencias reales"_ decía su abuelo. Y esas experiencias generalmente eran llevadas por ninjas graduados que alternaban turnos para la enseñanza, ya que precisamente su abuelo, pensaba que, si un ninja se dedicaba enteramente a la docencia, estaban desperdiciando efectivos de batalla.

Se encontró con un grupo de quince niños bien vestido, peinados y con las narices limpias, lo que le alegró bastante aunque no lo demostró.

—Bien, pequeños aprendices. — dijo con la voz firme a la que respondieron todos quedándose muy quieto y muy callados tan solo mirándola.

—Mi nombre es Kurotsuchi, y hoy seré su instructora para las lecciones básicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pueden referirse a mi por mi nombre o de la forma que quieran pero no me llamen "señora" o "señorita" ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si, maestra! — exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Les sonrió complacida y enseguida les ordenó hacer un medio circulo a su alrededor para recapitular un poco de teoría, no tenía ni idea de qué les había enseñado el instructor anterior. Le habló con la jerga más simple para no confundirlos, y para su sorpresa, la mayoría ya tenia buenas nociones teóricas sobre los conceptos fundamentales. Tras una hora se dio por satisfecha y decidió empezar los ejercicios.

Ordenados por estaturas, una fila de varones y una de niñas, dio las indicaciones, mientras lo hacían, decidió acercarse a la sombra de un árbol para atajarse de la molesta brizna.

—Se te da bien esto de los niños, _unh_. — levantó la cabeza para ver al ninja que descansaba en la rama más gruesa del árbol mientras hacía algo con las manos que no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo.

—Nuestro honorable maestro Tsuchikage, dice que es para mi entrenamiento como futura madre. — respondió con sarcasmo.

—El viejo y sus ideas anticuadas, _unh_. — respondió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para quitarse de enfrente un mechón de cabello rubio que le molestaba un poco.

—No se le puede contradecir, es el Tsuchikage.

—Que todos pensemos así es lo único que le da poder, fuera de eso es un viejo artrítico y cascarrabias…

— ¡Hey! ¡Es mi abuelo!

—Lo sé, pero es verdad, _uhn_.

—Casi nunca te pasas por aquí y cuando lo haces es para molestar.

—Me mandan a misiones en el fin del mundo ¿Qué quieres que haga? Acabas de decir que la palabra del viejo es ley absoluta, _unh_.

Hubo un momento de silencio solo interrumpido por haber levantado la voz para reprender a uno de los niños que pretendía hacer trampa para acortar la rutina.

— ¿De verdad piensas ya en tener hijos, _unh_?

—… En unos años tal vez, quiero salir un poco de la aldea para tener buenas historias que contar, hacerme vieja y luego contarle esas historias mis nietos y, morirme, supongo.

—No deberías desperdiciar el tiempo, tal vez intentar más cosas, perfeccionar tu arte, después de todo, la vida misma es tan… efímera… como una explosión…

Miraba absorta al ninja, el movimiento de sus manos se había detenido y solo por un instante pudo ver que lo que tenía era arcilla moldeada. Siempre la llevaba con él, ella misma era una de las que tanto alababan su talento, pero en ese momento hubo algo particular que llamó su atención.

—… Un pájaro…— susurró con el corazón encogido en un puño. El rubio miró hacia abajo encontrando su mirada azul con los ojos de la chica, extendió la mano y la dejó ver la figurilla que poco a poco se movía dando picotazos.

—… Fuiste tú… ¡Todo el tiempo has sido tú! ¡La casa del abuelo! ¡La torre del archivo! ¡El hospital!— agregó separándose del árbol.

— ¡Lárguense de aquí! — chilló con todas sus fuerzas mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsa. Los niños sobresaltados no recibieron una segunda llamada, salieron disparados sin hacer preguntas.

—No se de qué hablas, _unh_…— dijo el muchacho bajando del árbol.

— ¡En la ofician postal vi ese maldito pájaro! — exclamó manteniendo alta la defensa.

—Entonces ni siquiera podía llamarse pájaro, su vuelo era sencillamente una aberración y su explosión tan pobre… pero mira este, es perfecto…

… _y su explosión tan pobre…_

… _tan pobre…_

— ¡Murieron seis personas ¿Y a eso llamas pobre?!

Con los ojos ciegos por la furia y las lágrimas se lanzó sobre él que la recibió con su propio cuchillo.

—La muerte por si misma no es bella, es miserable y solitaria ¡Yo la he vuelto arte!

Ella gritó, pero no supo si hubo palabras en su grito, tan solo notó un dolor agudo recorriendo su cuerpo cuando él se dignó a devolver los ataques. Sintió que chocaba contra el árbol que antes les hubiera cogido durante su conversación.

— ¡¿Pero qué saben ustedes, desdichados, sobre lo que es el arte?!

El pájaro voló. No pudo evitar seguirlo con la vista mientras se elevaba en el cielo. Su vuelo era infinitamente más grácil, incluso mejor que el de una ave viva…

La explosión… la oscuridad…

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez teniendo algunas dificultades para habituarse a la luz.

— ¿En dónde… estoy?

—En el hospital provisional…— respondió su padre sentado en una pequeña silla a su lado.

— ¡El pájaro! ¡Deidara-nii!

—Escapó. Claro, antes pasó a llevarse a algunos de los nuestros, pero ya está marcado como desertor… los niños corrieron a avisar que empezaste una pelea… sobreviviste de milagro a esa explosión…

—No fue milagro hacer mi cúpula de tierra a tiempo.

—De cualquier forma…

—Hay que capturarlo.

—Sí, pero…

—Para eso tengo que hacerme más fuerte ¿no?

—En esencia.

El hombre soltó un suspiro y acarició su cabeza.

—Lamento que hubieras sido tú quien le descubriera y debiera entregarlo… debe de verlo como una traición de tu parte…

—No me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera… yo tal vez no lo hubiera creído si alguien más me lo decía…

—Aún hablas de él con afecto.

Giró un poco la cabeza para hacer con tacto visual, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y el movimiento le costó más de lo que había pensado en un principio. Aún así fue capaz de emitir una pequeña sonrisa. Se mantenía serena, con esa calma contemplativa a juego con su carácter positivo.

— ¿Odiarlo me dará fuerza para vencerlo? ¿Hará que lo encuentre más rápido? Perdí esta batalla porque lo odie y ese odio me dejó ciega a cualquier cosa mejor que hacer. — confesó. Pero no esperó respuesta, se acomodó en la cama, dormiría un rato para calmar la punzada de su cabeza que aún escuchaba el eco de la explosión.

—La vida es _efímera_, así que no voy a malgastar mi presupuesto emocional en eso.

Cerró los ojos.

—… Tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver… y de cualquier forma no nos debemos nada. Yo jamás seré una traidora, por como lo quiera ver, en realidad no les he dicho nada a ustedes, se delató el mismo. Además, abría sido más imperdonable traicionar a Iwa… eso diría el abuelo. Tengo mucho que trabajar si quiero encontrarlo y pelear de nuevo contra él…

Se quedó callada dando la conversación con terminada y soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Pensó, muy para sus adentros, que realmente sería muy extraño entrenar sola…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Kurotsuchi : Manga #454, Anime Naruto Shippuden #199_

_Bueno, esta chica ha aparecido muy poco, tuvo su momento de atractivo cuando se sospecho que era "hermana" de Deidara, pero luego, ya fue todo._

_Pienso, a lo poco que se vio, que es una mujer prudente –digo, dudo que solo por ser nieta la hayan escogido de escolta- y evidentemente no se toma las cosas a pecho, la forma en la que hablo de Deidara demostró una expectativa pero no una obsesión. El otro facto determinante que escogí fue su abuelo y aldea de pertenencia… un poco ortodoxos respecto a roles._

_Espero sus opiniones al respecto._

_Por cierto, me resisto terminantemente a ver los rellenos, así que mis fundamentos de carácter son exclusivos del manga._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
